Lost
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU/Seql to STUCK: After falling through the Veil with Sirius, Samantha W. awakens to find herself alone and in a new world. The letters from Abigail Linney help her realize she must raise Harry in order to change the wizarding world, somehow. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All the characters of the Harry Potter universe are owned by J. K. Rowling, that lucky woman. Characters that are unrecognizable are owned by me, JMMendiola.**

**Lost**

**By: JMMendiola**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a cold November morning. A dark haired witch in a bottle green cloak sat at a small booth in the corner of The Leakey Cauldron. She held The Daily Prophet in one hand and nursed a mug of hot chocolate in the other.

At the top of The Daily Prophet was the date.

November 4, 1981.

She had arrived on the third of November.

It had been reported that on October the thirty-first, You-Know-Who had attacked and killed a family. The family had been James and Lily Potter from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. There was only one survivor. Their son, Harry James Potter, and he was barely a year old.

On November the first, the hunt for the traitor, Sirius Black had commenced. He was captured on November the second, only after _allegedly_ killing thirteen muggles with one curse and also murdering a man named Peter Pettigrew. He was taken to Azkaban the very same day, without a trail and Veritaserum interview.

On the third, she had arrived.

Broken hearted, lost and changed.

The envelope that Abigail Linney had given her had been her only help. The letter had been long and explanatory. It really had never occurred to her in her world, which happened to be in the year 1995 by the way, that maybe Abigail had been telling the truth about being a witch.

Abigail wrote about her family. She wrote of being the last member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Linney. She also wrote of the Warren family. And it shocked Samantha.

There had actually been a _pureblood _family by the name of Warren. They had been an American family that had come to England to help with the fight against You-Know-Who. The Warrens had been three brothers; Nigel, Bogey and Carmine. What had shocked her was that Abigail had a brief relationship with Carmine, the youngest Warren brother. And it had been twenty-three years ago, to boot.

This had a light bulb in Samantha's brain light up, but apparently Abigail had been way ahead of her.

With a quick name change, she was now known as Samantha Anne Linney-Warren. It was a good thing that no one in the Warren family was currently living, then there would be a problem.

After the name change, she began to wear the necklace and the ring with Abigail's urging to prove that she was actually related to the Warren and the Linney family. The necklace had a medallion of the Warren crest, a gift from Carmine to Abigail,. The ring on the other hand had once been Abigail's, there was a Linney crest set in gold on it.

The small bottle in the large envelope had been a such a relief to Samantha. Abigail had infused all of her schooling memories in the small bottle. The liquid had tasted rancid and mucky, but they had served her purpose, for Samantha could now operate Abigail's wand perfectly. It was Samantha's wand now, a gift from Abigail before Sirius and she fell intentionally through the Veil.

She made of few purchases with the Galleons. Robes, cloaks and boots; sensible Wizarding clothing. She also rented herself a room for the rest of the week.

Samantha lifted the mug to her lips and was surprised to find it empty. She set it down with a sad frown.

"Allow me, Lady Linney-Warren," a voice said from beside her.

She looked up to find Tom coming toward her with his wand. With a quick swish and flick the mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Tom," Samantha said to the barman before he went off to take orders from customers.

Samantha smiled slightly at the barman's retreating back and set down the paper she had been reading. He was nice man, just as the books of J. K. Rowling had said. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and unconsciously stuck her hand in her robe pocket. The key that had been with the letter was there, cool to her touch. It was a Gringott's key. The key was to the Linney Vault and if the letter was right, there would be another envelope in the vault with the key to the Warren vault.

Samantha sipped more of her hot chocolate before getting to her feet. She left a few Galleons on the table and then walked out, into the Alley. There was a young couple in front of her and they tapped the wall with their wands. It opened and they walked in quickly. Samantha was right behind them; she sure did not want that wall to close on her.

Her hand was still stuck in her pocket and she held onto the key tightly. She knew exactly where she was going. Straight to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Samantha zigzagged through the crowds of wizards, witches and various other beings until she could see the building in front of her.

The door magically opened for her and she walked in. Samantha headed to a certain Goblin at the end of the long marbled entry and nodded to him.

"Good Morning Master Goblin," she spoke politely to him as Abigail had instructed in her letter, "I am here to make a withdrawal out of my family Vault."

The senile looking Goblin glared down at her. "And you are?"

Samantha answered with pride. "I am Samantha Anne Linney-Warren, the Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Warren and Linney."

After a short pause, the Goblin nodded. "Your key, Lady Linney-Warren?"

Samantha took the key out of her pocket and handed it to the male Goblin.

The Goblin nodded again. "Griphook!"

Samantha startled. For a moment she had thought he had shouted at her, but she calmed as she saw another Goblin come forward to them. He looked at Samantha up and down.

"Take Lady Linney-Warren to her vault," he gave the key to Griphook.

Griphook grunted, then walked away. Samantha followed him silently. She was led into a cart that reminded her somewhat of a roller coaster cart. Samantha soon found out the ride was similar to a roller coaster also. They went down hair raising drops and break neck turns at high speeds. Her stomach turned uncomfortably and she was suddenly nauseous.

She vaguely remembered one of the J. K. Rowling books mentioning something about guard dragons and gulped. Her nauseous-ness was beginning to turn to fear. Samantha did not want to be burned to a crispy critter if some kind of misunderstanding broke out.

The cart suddenly slowed and stopped in front of a large vault door. She noticed the giant letterings spelling out Linney to them. On other vaults she noticed other familiar names she could remember from the books. She even saw Longbottom and Malfoy among the names.

"Vault number seventeen," Griphook said loudly.

Samantha stumbled out of the cart. "Thank you."

Griphook unlocked the vault with the key and it opened without a creek. Samantha took the key from Griphook and walked in. What she saw made her gasp. The room was simply enormous. It was filled, almost to the brim with hills of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She tripped into the vault and put a hand to a hill of Galleons to steady herself. She then took the Galleon pouch from her robe pocket and began to fill it.

"Excuse me," she said to the Goblin, "Griphook was it? I heard from someone at The Leakey Cauldron that you had your own brand of Galleon pouches."

Griphook, who stood out of the vault nodded. "That is correct. Never-ending Galleon pouches. You simply reach in and withdraw money directly from your own vault account. However, there is currently a waiting list. The pouches have suddenly become popular and we cannot produce as many as we would like to keep up with the requests. "

Samantha spotted the large manila envelope and snatched it.

"I would like to sign myself onto that list," she spoke, while opening the envelope.

There was a single Gringott's key and a thick stack of papers in the huge envelope.

"I can do that for you, Lady," Griphook said to her.

Samantha nodded. "Thank you, Griphook. I will be staying at The Leakey Cauldron. When you are ready to send me a pouch, please send it to me there."

She took the key from the envelope and deposited it into her pocket along with the Linney key.

"Is that all?" Griphook asked in a dull voice.

Samantha looked around. "Yes. That is all. Oh, wait a moment. Do you by any chance know any exceptional lawyers?"

Griphook nodded slowly. "Indeed, I do, Lady. May I ask why?"

"I would like employ this person," she set closing and locking the vault herself. She was surprised that Griphook allowed her to do it herself. "I will be in need of the person's services. I happen to know a innocent man imprisoned in Azkaban."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel! Yay! I know it's alittle short, but I promise I'll try to make the others longer! Anyhoo ---> REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW! ;) -- JMMendiola**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Samantha sat in front of the small balding man. His name was Mr. Alden Smithy and was reportedly the best Wizarding attorney of law in the United Kingdom. The first time she set her eyes on him, he looked to be a mentally hardened man. But as she explained Sirius' story, his face grew slack and his mouth sagged open. 

"Your . . . Jesting, yes?" he asked faintly.

Samantha shook her head. "I'm not. Peter Pettigrew was indeed the true Secret Keeper of the Potters. It was made that way by request of Sirius Black. He had thought You-Know-Who and his followers would believe him to be the secret keeper and come after him instead of Pettigrew. It turned out that Pettigrew had been the traitor amongst them and ultimately betrayed the Potters. I'm sure you know how it went from then."

Mr. Smithy stared at her for a moment, as if looking past her and mumbled something. He seemed to be talking and arguing to himself.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked suddenly, his eyes ablaze.

Samantha shook her head, again. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any proof. But, I _do _know who does."

He looked at her eagerly. "Yes?"

"Sirius Black himself," said Samantha with a grin, "Those arrogant ministry bastards never gave him a trial, nor a Veritaserum laced interrogation. They never got to know what _really _happened. They merely _assumed_ that he would be the secret keeper. Everyone thought so, even Dumbledore. He _was _James Potter's best friend after all. . . Going after Pettigrew the way he did, well, that didn't help him."

Alden looked surprised. "They didn't give him a trial? Or an interrogation?"

"No," she answered.

Alden smiled and leaned back into his office chair. "The Ministry actually broke their own laws when they did that. I haven't heard of this until now. Probably hushed up. . . I'll need some time to think about taking this case, though. This is high profile, this is. And it will be mighty difficult to convince the Wizengamot to consider even looking at this case file with Black's name on it."

Samantha stood from her chair and tightened her cloak around herself. "Take your time, Mr. Smithy. I'll be staying at The Leakey Cauldron for sometime. You can reach me there."

Alden stood also and shook her hand. "I will think long and hard about this Lady Linney-Warren. It was very nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

--------------

Samantha sat at the same booth she had sat in before. It was dinner and The Leakey Cauldron was filled with witches and wizards. Her fish and chips with a mug of butterbeer were to the side of her on the table. She had, instead of tucking into her food, took out the papers from the large envelope she had found in the vault.

They were all legal documents, stocks, property deeds, etc.

Sam put the other legalities away and began to skim through the property deeds. Fourteen properties in all, a few belonging to the Linney's and the rest to the Warrens. There was one property that really stuck out to her.

A small property in _Ottery St. Catchpole_.

What also appealed to her about the property was that it was similar to her old home. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, and a large kitchen. There was an additional room that was for the house elves.

"Excuse me."

Samantha put away the deeds quickly and looked up. A man, around the same age as she, stood before her. He robes were severely worn and he had an exhausted looked upon his face.

Samantha knew exactly who he was in an instant and he heart began to beat faster.

Remus J. Lupin.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your meal," he said, he looked everywhere except her face, "but every other table is full, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Samantha shook her head while shoving the papers into a robe pocket.

"Please," she said, "By all means, sit down."

Remus sat down, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, I'm Remus Lupin."

Samantha smiled also, tucking into her Shepard's pie. "Lady Samantha Anne Linney-Warren of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Linney and Warren."

His eyes widened slightly and he finally looked upon her face. "So _you _are Lady Linney-Warren then."

She was surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Tom the bar keeper," Remus said, "was talking about you. Nothing bad, mind you."

"I hope not," Samantha said with amusement.

"He didn't lie either, you _are _abnormally polite. Err, not that it's bad or anything --"

Sam chuckled. "Thanks for the complement, I guess. My mother taught me. It's a definite _must _if you represent or plan to represent your Ancient House."

She felt guilty for telling a little white lie to Remus. Abigail was not her mother, true, but Abigail _had _instructed her to be extremely polite. Tom came by and took Remus' order. In less than a minute it appeared out of nowhere on the booth's table before him. Tucking into Shepard's pie, she noticed Remus staring. Sam said nothing though.

Remus suddenly asked. "Are you any relation to Abigail Linney?"

She answered without missing a beat.

"Yes," she then lied as Abigail had instructed her to in the letters, "She was my mother. Did you know her?"

"Yes, I did know her actually," he said, "She lived a couple of miles down the rode from my childhood home in this huge mansion. Funny though, I had no idea she had a daughter. We must be around the same age. Though, your accent tells me your from America."

Samantha nodded with a grin, finally happy to tell some truth. "Yes, I grew up in Massachusetts. Salem, Massachusetts."

Remus nodded also. "Ahh, you went to the Salem Institute."

She lied again. "Somebody give this guy a prize!"

He chuckled and she joined in. Samantha was the first to finish her dinner and she decided to change the subject.

"So what do you do, Remus?"

She felt like kicking herself as Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," he began, "I was training to be an Auror, but there were some. . . Differences involved and I decided to leave the academy. I'm actually looking for some work at the moment. . ."

Samantha immediately began to apologize, but Remus held a hand up and stopped her.

"No, it's fine, really," he said.

That was when it hit her and her hand wet to her robe pocket. She could feel the property deeds in her pocket.

"Remus," Samantha said with a small smile, "Do you have any experience in care-taking?"

Remus set his fork down and thought for a moment.

"What kind of care-taking are you talking about? Do you mean, like house care-taking?"

"Exactly," Samantha said delightedly, "You see I kind of have a dilemma on my hands."

She took out the property deeds from her pocket and moved her plates to the side. Showing him thirteen of the fourteen properties, Samantha told Remus what needed to be done.

"I simply don't have the time to foresee the cleaning and the restoration of each property at the moment," she was saying to him, she took the Ottery St. Catchpole from the pile, "Except for this one. This one is. . . _special_."

Remus was completely floored.

"Your actually giving me this job?" he asked, a smile beginning to form on his face, "You -you don't even know me --"

Samantha snorted. "Well of course I know you! I could tell right off the bat that you are a very nice, polite and humble person. You can also be very loyal and trusting."

Remus flashed her a smile. "Let me tell you. I have met many purebloods who introduce themselves with the whole _'most noble and ancient house' _bit, and you have to be the first person who was actually kind afterward. Other purebloods go on and on about purification and how rich and powerful their family is. And then when you disagree with them they start with the intimidation and the sneering. . . But your just different."

Samantha returned the smile and joked. "Looks to me like you've been meeting the wrong kind of purebloods. . . So, what do you say about the job offer, hmm?"

Remus took the deeds from her and looked through them.

"Some of these properties are enormous . . ." he said more to himself than to Samantha, "I assume there are house elves?"

Sam nodded.

Remus sighed, "Well . . ."

-----------------

Samantha slipped out of her cloak and robes in her room at The Leakey Cauldron. She took a short shower and then dried herself with a quick spell. Samantha did have to admit, magic was _very _useful. She slipped into her pajamas, turned out the lights and then tucked herself into the large bed.

She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. It had been like this ever since she arrived in the world.

Sam just couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. She was so worried. They were not treating him well in Azkaban, she knew this for a fact. And the Dementors. . .

She shuddered.

"Oh Sirius," she swallowed a sob, though she couldn't stop the steady stream of tears.

Turning onto her side, Samantha looked toward the bed side table and stared at the letter that was there. It was worn from being opened and closed so many times. It was the letter that Abigail had given her. Sometimes, she just couldn't help it, she had to read it to keep her sanity.

She reached over and took the letter.

_Dearest Samantha Anne,_

_I hope your journey to my old world was to your liking. My journey to your world was absolutely horrendous, I must say! Though, being two weeks pregnant might have contributed to my vomiting afterwards. . ._

_Anyhow, I had this terribly uncomfortable feeling that you would jump into the Veil with your handsome Mr. Black. So, I devised this very intricate plan so that you could be able to prove that you actually exist in the Magical World. Before I lay out my magnificent plan, I first have to explain myself. My name is Abigail Angela Linney of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Linney. Yes, my dear! I am indeed a pureblood! My family was decent, which is more than I can say for many other pureblood families. Though, of course you have read the Harry Potter novels, so you know exactly what I am speaking of._

_I had fallen in love with a man named Carmine Warren. That's right! His name was Warren! He and his brothers Bogey and Nigel were apart of many organizations that were devoted to bringing down You-Know-Who and his followers. He was killed, along with his brothers by Death Eaters. Two weeks afterward, I found out I was pregnant with his child and my sorrow was unexplainable. My lover was dead and he would never get to look upon his own child's face and vice versa. I was absolutely devastated. It was at that point that I decided that I had a right to raise my child in a world free of the evil manipulations of You-Know-Who. So I jumped through the Veil, after the rumors I had heard. There was only one rumor that was true, actually. The one about an alternate world._

_I was devastated for the third time when I miscarried in the world that I reside in now. I named her Olivia Linney-Warren. You might recognize that name, for it is on a tombstone in the Mortimer Cemetery. She would be your age actually, which is probably why I took such a liking to you early on. Your name might have contributed also._

_Now, for the plan. Once you arrive in my old world I want you to drink the potion in the small jar. I transferred many of my school memories into the potion so that you can manage the wand with relative ease. I'm sure your man friend is an excellent teacher, but this will be much better. There are also two of my family heirlooms in here._

_What I also want you to do is to go to Gringott's Wizarding Bank and I want you to tell them that you are my daughter. One of the heirlooms was given to me by Carmine, so I also want you to pretend that you are his daughter as well, since you have the same name. You can change your name if you wish, but Linney must be before Warren. It is a must!_

_Samantha Anne Linney-Warren. Oh, what a delightful name!_

_There is a pouch in the large envelope and it is filled with Wizarding money, it will tide you over for a few days, but I do recommend that you go to Gringott's immediately. There is a Gringott's key somewhere in here for the Linney Vault, so no worries. Once you get to the Linney Vault, there should be another envelope in there somewhere, maybe atop some Galleons. In there should be some legalities, maybe some deeds and the key to the Warren Vault._

_I must also advise you to be very polite and formal when you speak to someone or meet them for the first time. Especially to Goblins and other Magical beings and creatures. You will be representing the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Linney and Warren after all._

_Something else has also come to my attention, Samantha Anne. You could change the Magical World, if you wanted to, you know. The ending to the Harry Potter series was a relief I must say, but the journey to the ending was filled with so much sorrow and death. You can change that sorrow and you can prevent the death if you wished. It was only thought, dear. But if you actually take to this thought, then so be it, but be careful with every step you take._

_This is end of my letter, Samantha Anne. Let me say that I love you dearly as if you were my own. God willing, you will survive this journey._

_Love,_

_Abigail Angela Linney_

Samantha set the letter back onto the bedside table and pulled the covers to her chin. That was what she was going to do. If it be legal or not, she was going to get Sirius out of Azkaban and she was going to give Harry Potter a better life.

"I'm going to change every thing," she said aloud, "But I still feel lost. . ."

She turned onto her other side.

"Well," Samantha said quietly to herself, "At least now I have Remus with me."

----------------------------

A few hours earlier . . .

Samantha jumped out of her seat and pulled Remus up from his seat and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" she gushed.

Remus, who had been pleasantly surprised by her actions, chuckled and patted her on the back awkwardly. "Shouldn't I be the one saying thank you?"

She pushed him away a little too roughly and held him at arm's length.

"You just have no idea of how many amazing things we'll be doing together."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I hope you mean dusting and sweeping, because if you don't then I have a feeling I am doomed."

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! -- JMMendiola**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Early the next morning, Samantha had a breakfast meeting with Remus. They argued for a few moments over his salary. 

"One thousand Galleons!" Remus was shocked, "You can't pay me one thousand Galleons a week! Are you mental!"

Samantha paused, the fork in her hand inches away from her open mouth before she spoke. "Your right, Remus."

"Finally you see reason, woman," he sighed. Even though they had just met the previous day, they felt as if they had known each other forever. Remus would certainly never say this, but Samantha reminded him of a certain incarcerated Marauder.

"Two thousand should be more accommodating to you, you greedy man." She was joking of course, when she referred to Remus as greedy.

Remus gasped and stood without thinking, his knee hitting the underside of the table. He sat back down into his seat and clutched his knee in pain. Samantha looked at Remus curiously, pretending as if she had not noticed.

"Still too little?" she asked, innocently, "I can pick it up a bit, three thousand?"

"No!" Remus nearly shouted.

Samantha paused again and stared as Remus tried to compose and calm himself. He had a hand on his chest, as if he were trying to calm his straining heart.

"Remus? Are you alright? Your acting very strangely."

He glared at her and Samantha looked out of the window quickly, an amused smile beginning to grace her face.

"One thousand is fine," he muttered, the glare still on his face as he finally decided to tuck into his eggs.

Sam smiled sweetly as she wrote notes on a scrap of parchment next to her porridge bowl. She folded the parchment and stuck it into her pocket.

"What's that all about?" he asked, gesturing to the parchment.

"Oh nothing," she responded, patting the pocket, "Just the proper notations I have to make on your Proof of Employment forms. I already owled the Ministry's employment department for a couple of their forms. Just in case I make a mistake or something. Oh, and I owled for your employment history also, supposedly it's a must."

Remus paled as she talked of employment forms and his employment history.

_You have to tell her_, a voice in his mind was saying to him, _tell her now before she finds out on her own and furiously fires you!_

"There's something I have to tell you," he blurted.

Samantha looked up from her porridge. She wondered if he was ever going to tell her about his lycanthropic illness.

"Yes," she leaned forward, her eyes wide.

Remus gulped, though it went unnoticed to Samantha. "Err, nothing. Just, um be careful with your porridge. You might burn yourself."

Leaning back into her booth seat, she nodded with a frown. Samantha guessed she would have to pretend to find out about his _'furry little problem'_ by looking into his employment information. It should be owled to her by this afternoon.

Slipping carefully out of the booth, Remus straightened his clothing.

"I have to go," he said quickly, "err, owl me if -- when the employment forms come so that we can fill them out together. . . See you later then, Sam."

He walked in quick strides to the door and out of The Leakey Cauldron. Samantha sighed and wondered about her new friend, Remus J. Lupin. She wondered if he would ever be proud of what he was.

-----------------

The dark haired young woman walked as fast as she could through the crowds in Diagon Alley. The dark clouds and thundering over head had everyone in a rush. She had her sights on a certain red painted door and just as she set her hands on the knob, the downpour came down.

Samantha thanked the Lord profusely over and over again as she walked into Mr. Smithy's Offices. She was only speckled with rain drops and was glad she had not taken the full brunt of the weather.

The blonde haired secretary of Mr. Smithy waved at her as she chewed her sandwich. Samantha found her to be a little dim from the few words they had spoken, but she was friendly and nice nonetheless.

"Hello Stacy," she responded.

Stacy, the secretary swallowed her bite. "Good morning, Miss Linney-Warren. Oops, _good afternoon _I should really say."

Samantha chuckled at the way Stacy's cherubic cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"It's alright," she said to the secretary, "I forget sometimes too. Is Mr. Smithy busy at the moment? I got his owl at The Leakey Cauldron."

"Go ahead, Miss Linney-Warren," Stacy said cheerfully, "He's not busy at all. Actually, now that I think 'bout it. . . He's been slacking lately --"

"_Thank you_, Stacy," said a rather dry voice.

Startled, Stacy exclaimed. "Merlin's rusty nipple ring!"

Stacy pinked even more at the presence of Alden Smithy. Samantha held back a giggle and followed Mr. Smithy after he waved her into his office. He refrained from slamming the door behind them.

"That woman needs a bloody lock and key on her mouth, she does," Mr. Smithy said to no one unparticular, "'Loose lips sink ships', after all."

Samantha smiled at the quote and waited politely until he addressed her.

"So," he said, sitting in his oversized desk chair. "I've decided to accept your case. I just have a few parchments for you to sign before I send in the case file to the Ministry."

He took a stack of papers and set them in front of her. As she was signing, he sighed.

"Let me just warn you, Lady Linney-Warren," he said softly, "it can take weeks until the Wizengamot decides to give you a trial date. And then the trail date can be months away if your lucky. There is also the terrible circumstance that they will intentionally throw the consideration of this trial out the window. Are you willing to wait that long?"

After a few second, Samantha nodded with a trembling lower lip. "If this doesn't work to get Sirius cleared and out of Azkaban. I can always break him out myself."

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that," Mr. Smithy said seriously, taking the parchments away from her.

He put the parchments she had signed into an envelope and they disappeared with a pop.

"Well," he said, "That's about it. I'll be sending the file in tomorrow morning and then I'll keep you updated twice a week. Do you have any questions for me?"

Samantha nodded after a moment.

"Do you think," she asked slowly, "that it would be possible for me to visit Sirius?"

Mr. Smithy leaned into his chair and looked thoughtful. "You know, for a lawyer, I don't really know. I've never really issued anyone a visitation right to Azkaban. I think I'll have to get back to you about that one."

Samantha stood. "Alright. Just owl me at The Leakey Cauldron as always."

"Good day, Lady Linney-Warren," he said to her before walking her out of his offices.

The rain had desisted, yet the crowds of people were reluctant to return, so Samantha walked back to The Leakey Cauldron without interruptions of a slow crowd. She sighed as she thought of Sirius.

_He must be in agony_, she thought to herself painfully, _I promise I'll get your out as soon as possible, Sirius. Damn those Dementors in the mean time._

She walked into Flourish and Blots, gave a wave to the elderly cashier and began to skim through the shelves. Grabbing a few house hold cleaning and managing books, _Fifty Nifty House-hold Repair Charms by Jackson Goodhammer_ among them, Samantha walked back to the elderly cashier. Only to collide with a hugely pregnant, red haired woman.

"Oh my goodness!," Samantha exclaimed, absolutely mortified at the thought of harming a pregnant individual, "I am so sorry!"

The woman held a hand to her protruding belly and sighed with a gentle smile. "Oh, it's quite alright, dear. No damage done. We only bumped shoulders after all, not bellies."

Samantha and the woman exchanged pleasantries before wishing each other well and then parting ways. It wasn't until after she had paid for her books that she realized she had unknowingly met Mrs. Molly Prewett-Weasley. Pregnant with the future Ginevra Weasley.

She thanked the cashier woman, took the bag of books from her and hurriedly walked out of the book store look for Molly Weasley. Seeing no sign of her, Samantha stamped a foot in frustration.

"And I was going to introduce myself, too," she said to herself, disappointed. She began to walk toward The Leakey Cauldron.

Maybe the rest of the day would be better.

----------------------------------------

Remus walked tiredly into The Leakey Cauldron. He had received Samantha Linney-Warren's owl a few short minutes ago to join her for dinner. The rest of the day had gone terribly slow for him. He kept himself preoccupied by cleaning his crumbling little shack over and over again. In the back of his mind, he dreaded her owl.

And it only meant one thing if she wanted him to meet her for dinner. His potential employer must have gotten his employment history after all.

Samantha sat in the same booth they he had met her in. She wore her dark brown hair loose around her face. The soft brown color of her long sleeved dress suited her well. Her approached her and sat down across from her, like always.

"Hello," he said, faking a cheery disposition and smile.

She smiled back and said quickly. "I haven't gotten your employment history yet, if you wanted to know."

Remus gave an inward sigh at that. He maintained his smile, though until she asked her question.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right Remus?"

He froze before answering. "Yes, I suppose."

Samantha, a woman who was much smaller than himself in both build and in height, gave him a penetrating gaze. He was vaguely reminded of Poppy Pomfrey, the medi-witch of Hogwarts who had taken care of him during his _furry _times at Hogwarts. She was also sending off a kind of aura. Remus was vaguely reminded of Sirius. And his betrayal.

His demeanor darkened slightly and a knot formed in his stomach.

"There must be something you want to tell me, Remus," said Samantha, "I can tell, you know."

Courage was quickly slipping into him, and the knot was slowly easing away. Remus nodded.

"I do have something to tell you," he said softly, his voice steady and clear, "I should have told you immediately after you gave me the position."

Samantha nodded, her face grim and serious. Though a moment later a small smiled appeared on her face and he felt as if a angel had just offered a gift to him.

"Go ahead, Remus. Take your time."

Remus leaned back into the booth cushions. "I don't know -- I, --"

"Take your time, Remus."

Remus nodded then, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, the words flowed from his mouth slowly. When he was finished, Samantha smiled at him again, told him that it would change none of her feelings for him and his offered position and he sighed aloud with relief.

_Maybe my life_, he thought to himself as he ordered dinner from Tom, _is finally going tobe looking up._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, please! -- JMMendiola**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

**December 2, 1981**

Swiftly the house-elf had been named perfectly. At least that was what both Samantha and Remus thought as they watched her go around the outside of the Linney Manor, restoring various balconies, rotted window panes and etc. After another argument, Samantha forced Remus to take up residence in the home nearest his mother, which happened to be the most expensive and lavish of the fourteen.

"I can't believe your doing this to me," he said, his voice heavy as if he were in pain.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby, Remus. Just mentally accept everything already. You've already done so physically anyway. Nice robes by the way, I see you've been using your weekly paychecks well. I never knew you favored Harrods."

Remus mumbled something under his breath and mock glared at her. "I will have you know that these robes happen to be the ones me mum bought me."

She snickered and coughed into her fisted hand. For some reason Samantha's cough sounded vaguely like, "Mummy's little boy."

Samantha simply enjoyed the few weeks she had spent with Remus, Sirius best friend. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't exactly call it _spending time_. Most of it was spent flooing through Linney homes with various Linney house-elves and restoring the homes to their former luster. This home was simply breath-taking, and in Remus' point of view: coronary inducing. The few weeks had been much more bearable with Remus as company. Her weeks were revolved around awaiting the next owl from Mr. Smithy on the updates of Sirius' case.

There were also other things that kept her from going insane. Samantha Warren would go to Number Four, Privet Drive in Surrey.

She would go in the dead of night, easily break into the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and watch little Harry Potter as he slept in his cupboard. Before the sun came up, she would be out of the terrible home, no evidence to show that anyone had ever broken in. She dreamed of the day she would be able to take him away from the horrid home. Which was exactly this day.

"Not long now. . ." she whispered, somewhat to herself and to both Sirius and little Harry Potter.

"What was that?"

She looked toward Remus, who looked down at her inquisitively.

"Nothing," she said to him, "nothing at all. Just talking to myself."

"I've noticed," he said quietly, "You do that a lot."

A grin spread onto his face. "Schizophrenia?"

It was her turn to glare, but she could never hold a glare onto her face and they roared with laughter. Remus had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep from falling over.

"Very funny, Remus," Samantha said with a mock hurt.

Remus, who had pulled himself together, glanced at his pocket watch. "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere today?"

The dark haired woman cursed and snatched her wand from her cloak pocket.

"Do you think you will be fine without me for the rest of the day?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "What are you? My mum? Of course I'm going to be fine with out you, Samantha! Hurry before your late to where ever your going, girl!"

With a pop, she apparated into the Leakey Cauldron. With a quick hello to Tom, she bounded quickly up the stairs to change. She slipped out of her thick winter robes and cloak and pulled on some jeans, a dark blue t-shirt under a thick green sweater and running shoes. A black hooded cloak finished her ensemble and exited her room, closing it behind her.

She said a goodbye to Tom and apparated again. Samantha had gotten used to the feeling of apparating quickly. With the aid of a hired Ministry tutor, she had learned to apparate quickly and then had gotten her license. Apparating to Samantha, was a wonderful luxury.

Samantha disapparated in the middle of a muggle suburban neighborhood. She shivered from the cold and looked at her surroundings. Sidewalks were covered in snow, driveways and parts of the streets had been shoveled. The street she had disapparated onto was know as Privet Drive. The sky had darkened slightly, tinged with orange and dark red. The street lights were beginning to blink on. Samantha brushed some snow to the side and sat down onto the curb and watched the home across from her. The lights of the home were turning off slowly. The living room, the hall, the Dursley's nursery and finally the Dursley's bedroom.

She stood and walked over to the home. She was careful to avoid slippery looking puddles of frozen ice. Once reaching the door she waved her wand and spoke softly, _"alohamora."_

The door's locks clicked open and the door itself opened to her. She slipped into the home, thankful of the warmth that washed over her and closed the door softly behind her. An excited grin had been plastered on her face the entire time. She tip-toed to the cupboard, unlocked it and opened it.

Baby Harry slept on a cot. A thin, stained blanket was the only material shielding him from the cold. His nappy was swollen and he wore a child's body shirt that was too large for him. A flare of anger and possessiveness she never knew she had in her being began to rise in her chest.

_Probably once belonged to the Dursley's boy._

Without waking him, she changed and cleaned him with a quick spells. It was when she was picking him up and settling him into her arms that he woke. He looked up at her blearily and yawned. When his vision focused, he recognized her immediately.

"'Antha."

He cooed softly and snuggled into the embrace of the woman who would visit most nights. Harry Promptly fell back into slumber.He kknew that he was in safe hands.

Samantha smiled and grabbed the blanket he had been using, she wrapped it around him. After then enfolding him into her cloak, she looked around the small hall she was in. She hoped to God she would never have to lay her eyes on this home again. With a pop she was gone from Number Four, Privet Drive.

Disapparating, she landed with a bounce onto her bed in the room she was currently occupying in The Leakey Cauldron. Harry slept peacefully despite the bumpy disapparation, which both surprised and relieved her greatly. Samantha set him onto the bed and after making sure there was no way for him to fall off, she bounded downstairs and cornered Tom. After requesting her dinner to be brought to her room, and not to forget the specific baby formula, she bounded back up stairs.

Her dinner was placed onto a newly appeared table with her preferred drink, utensils and dessert. The baby formula was beside it with refills.

"Damn," she said aloud to herself, "that was fast."

Samantha stripped as quietly as she could and changed into her pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama shirt. As she was slipping on her think woolen socks, she watched the baby on her bed. His messy head of hair stuck out from his hair awkwardly, his mouth parted slightly. He stirred for a moment, but then sighed and turned over in his sleep. She sighed and sat back.

_I have a feeling that raising a baby all by my lonesome, until Sirius gets out of Azkaban that is, is going to be the hardest and most interesting thing I will ever experience._

----------------

**November 2, 1981**

With a groan, Sirius sat up and his hands immediately went to his head. The first thing that came to his mind was,_ I must have hit my head somehow. . . Samantha!_

"Sam!" he shouted out, opening his and looking around for the woman, his heart fluttering as her name slipped off of his tongue with ease.

What he saw made his heart freeze in horror. He was in a small concrete cell, the floors familiarly damp and the heavy smell of mildew made his stomach heave. Sirius stood quickly and slumped to a corner. He retched violently the last meal he had eaten.

"I'm in Azkaban," he whispered hoarsely to himself, picking his head up to look toward the cell bars in horrified apprehension.

_Sam! Where was she!_

His eyes suddenly landed on the duffel bag that he brought with him. He dove for it and zipped it open with shaking hands. All the clothes that Samantha had folded and put in were still there. It took him a moment, but he realized in relief that he was wearing the clothes that he had gotten from Sam's world and the prison uniform. That was one assurance at least, in the back of his mind, that Samantha and her world had not been a dream after all.

His eye sight blurred and he wiped tears away from his cheeks with the back of his hand as he dug through it with frustration. Sirius grabbed a thick sweater and pulled it on. It was beginning to feel glacial in the tiny cell.

_Just as he remembered it_

Dragging the duffel with him, he backed himself as far as he could away from the cell door and sat down. Sirius suddenly jerked to the side at the feeling of something long and pointy poking him in the ribs.

With a quivering hand, he reached into his pant's pocket and with a bewildered look, withdrew his wand.

A wicked grin formed onto his face as he grasps his wand.

"Well," he whispered to no one unparticular, "what do we have here. . ."

He twirled it around his fingers, feeling like a drummer in a rock band and jumped to his feet. Sirius slung the duffel over his shoulder, intent on blasting his barred window open with glee.

A strange, disturbing coldness fell over him and he turned. Screams and groans began to erupt from the previously silent prisoners in cells around his own. A cloaked figure floated past his cell and he stiffened at the dreaded coldness and helplessness that enveloped his heart. The words that he had habitually used before rang clear and true through his mind.

_I'm innocent, I'm innocent. . . I didn't do it! James . . . Lily! . . . HARRY!_

Once the dementor passed on, Sirius slumped up against the wall and took deep, calming breaths.

"Note to self: do not think happy thoughts when Dementors are near by. Now, I'm getting the hell out of here. I'm going to find my pretty bird. I need to find my pretty bird."

While he blasted the window off it's hinges and began to swim to the opposite shore in his animagus form, he knew for certain that Samantha was not in the horrible confines of Azkaban Prison. And he needed her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I was kind of away. Don't worry, Sirius and Samantha will reunite sometime soon. And Harry will be very active in this story. Enjoy! Review!!-- JMMendiola**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

As she held onto her duffel, along with Harry babbling on and on in her arms, Samantha wheezed loudly. She had not anticipated the walk from the village to the cottage to be difficult. The snow was not helping either. She could see the cottage through the thick foliage and the trees, but she was having some trouble locating the entrance into the front garden. A muggle vehicle went by slowly, the children in the back seat waving.

"Well," Sam wheezed, "At least the country folk are friendly."

Finally catching sight of an iron gate, Samantha sighed in relief and kicked it open. Once she kicked it closed Swiftly the house elf appeared.

"Mistress!" the house-elf squeaked, "Swiftly is good house-elf and has house ready and warmed for Mistress' and little Sir's arrival!"

Samantha looked toward the heavens for a moment before sighing in satisfaction. "Thank you, Swiftly, I am so knackered out. And Har- err, _Henry_ here is up for a nap."

As if recognizing the word nap and it's significance, Harry's bottom lip began to tremble and he burrowed his face into her neck. Samantha smiled slightly allowing Swiftly to lead her into the cottage. The warmth that permeated from the fire place surrounded and enveloped them instantly and she sighed, this time in blissful satisfaction.

A she and Harry toured the cottage, she was reminded of the home she had left in her old world She suddenly felt Harry slump and looked down at him in her arms. He had fallen asleep, the woolen hat that had been on his head covering his scar from view was askew.

Samantha walked carefully to his new nursery and set him down in the crib. Slowly and as carefully as she could, she took his shoes off. She then covered him with a blanket and then backed out of the room, hoping that he would not wake. She closed the door behind her and walked toward the living room. Throwing herself onto the amazingly comfortable couch, she yawned. It had been a long day. She never really thought it would be so exhausting to take care of a very small child.

She shrugged off her thick cloak and muggle coat and stretched out.

"Would mistress like dinner to be served soon?"

Sam opened one eye and peeked at Swiftly. Shaking her head with a grunt, she said, "No. I think we'll be skipping dinner today, Swiftly. Thanks, anyways. . . Oh, and if Har-_Henry_ starts to fuss could you by any chance wake me?"

The house-elf bowed to it's mistress before popping away to somewhere unknown. Samantha let her head fall down to the cushion and let sleep swallow her. . . That is, until a knock came to the door.

Samantha growled and pulled herself up, she hit her foot against a table and hissed while opening the door. There stood Remus Lupin.

"Nice place," Remus commented with an appraising look. A sly smile came to his face and Sam wondered if she was glimpsing his Marauder side. "Though, not as good looking as my place."

She shook her head at him, waving him in. "I think I may be rubbing off on you, Remus. Hurry up and get in! It's cold!"

Samantha closed the door and it locked itself. Showing him into the living room, she sat in her previous spot and Remus took a seat by the fire. Swiftly suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling them in surprise.

"I has brought this for Mistress and Mr. Lupin, Mistress."

He set a tray of tea and small finger sandwiches on the table for them before asking. "Will Mistress be having suppers with Mr. Lupin?"

Looking toward Remus, who shrugged, Samantha gave a nod. A content look passed over the house-elf's features before he scampered away. Remus took a cup and sipped silently.

"Haven't seen you around all week . . ."

"I've been extremely busy as of late," she answered.

Remus set his tea down with a determined look upon his face. "I've been thinking. . . You should really allow me to take a gander at the wards round this place. I could strengthen them for you, if you'd like . . ?"

Samantha rolled her eyes with a small Mona Lisa smile. "I have a feeling that this is something more than about wards, Remus. And besides, the wards are perfectly fine."

Something was bothering him, she could tell. Since the moment he entered the cottage she knew that there was something wrong. He looked wary, his hands shaking.

"Have you heard about Sirius Black," he asked, spitting the name out with disgust, "No doubt you have heard about what he did more than a month ago."

Samantha nodded. "Of course I've heard of him. Who has not heard of him?"

"Then you know that the Ministry has put out a bulletin of his escape."

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her face as emotionless as she could. "I saw the bulletin, not to forget all the posters they've pasted onto every lamp post in Wizarding Briton."

Remus began repeating his sentences. "I can check over the wards and such. I can make sure this place is as safe as it can be."

"Okay. . ." Sam decided to indulge him, "Are you alright, Remus?"

He turned in his seat and blinked at her, his eyes bright with moisture. "Fine. I'm . . . Fine.

"It's just that I knew him. We went to school together, Hogwarts. The same year and the same classes, too."

Sam scooted closer to his direction. "Were you best friends, or something . . . ?"

"Yes, we _were_," he said, smiling faintly, his gaze returning to the fire. "Best mates is what we were. It was James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and I. We were all the best of mates. We called ourselves the Marauders."

It was Samantha's turn to smile. "Trouble makers I presume, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus laughed heartily and he grinned from ear to ear at the memories of his Hogwarts days.

"The best times of my life. . ." His grin faded to a wistful smile. "This is the first time I have ever spoken to _anyone _about this subject. . ."

"Then I'm honored," Sam said, refilling her cup. She noticed that her own hands were trembling.

Suddenly, she felt strangely. There were words on her tongue that longed to be spoken. Samantha had wanted to say these specific words to Remus since the moment she had met him. She knew that these specific word would change his life from that moment forward. Sam wanted to tell Remus _everything_! Everything involving she and Sirius.

Remus stood from his seat by the fire and had his wand out in an instant. "Allow me to look over your wards, please Sam --"

"Remus!" she protested, "My wards don't need looking over! Now calm down about them!"

The young man sat down quickly, his bottom met the cushion of the chair with a 'plop'.

"Sorry," he apologized, suddenly realizing his actions a few moments ago. "It's just . . . These are dangerous times. With Black out of Azkaban, it's become even more dangerous."

Samantha stood from her seat, stretching slightly. Walking closer to the young werewolf, she set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remus, I understand completely. . . Come on, dinner is probably ready. Let's save Swiftly the time and go into the kitchen."

----------------

The next morning, Samantha sat in her office. Previously one of the bedrooms, it's had been turned into an office at her request. With a dozing Harry laying on her chest, Samantha leaned her chair back and propped her feet up onto the desk. A muggle television had been installed at her request also. She was flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face.

Turning the television off with the remote, she let her head fall back and thought of Remus' visit. Samantha was torn. Torn between telling Remus about Sirius' actual innocence, along with Harry's current location, or to wait for Sirius to find her on his own so that they could explain everything to Remus together.

It would be very reassuring on her person with Sirius by her side. . .

Samantha sighed, with all the thinking she had been doing that morning, a migraine was beginning to set in.

A sound of something solid hitting her window and then breaking glass startled her and woke the sleeping baby on her chest. Harry cried out in fright, small hands grabbing at her pajama shirt and clutching tightly.

Three house-elf's appeared in her office surrounding her and Harry. Before standing up from her chair, Samantha barely acknowledged the slippers that had suddenly been conjured onto her feet. Probably from one of the house-elf's.

"Head elf Swiftly tell Knobs to keep Madame and little Sirs in office," squeaked one of the house-elf, a female by the sound of it. Samantha supposed that her name was Knobs. "We good house-elf's Madame! We keeps Madame safe!"

Samantha turned to face Knobs. "What exactly happened to the wards?!"

A younger house-elf spoke. "Madame was not very specific with her request of wards, Madame. The wards Madame requested shall protect the home from Wizard attack. Madame's wards do not protect from projectile objects."

Knobs took on an outraged expression. "You is bad house-elf! Good house-elf no correct Master and Madame! Master and Madame correct good house-elf!"

Knobs went on to berate the younger elf as Samantha scooted closer to the broken window. She did a jiggle with Harry and his cries quickly turned to giggles. Sam kissed his forehead and then cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, everything is alright."

She looked out the smashed window, where freezing December air and snow came in from. Laughter filtered in and then shouts. Two small figures ran by the broken window and Sam saw a flash of red hair.

"Run Charlie, run!" One voice rang clear.

"Mum and Dad are going to be so mad when they find out, Bill!"

Samantha back away from the window, bumping into her chair and then she fell into the seat in shock. Swiftly had come into the room and started to speak to the other house-elf's. They fixed the window in an instant and then vanished away the broken glass. She vaguely remembered Swiftly saying that he had contacted Remus and she nodded confusedly.

She sighed and leaned back into the chair, Harry began to babble in her arms as she got over her shock slowly.

"The Weasleys broke my window," she said aloud to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not posting the chapter as quickly as the others. I decided at the last minute to chuck the whole story the window and start over, starting from the up-coming Chapter Six. I'm really just changing some plots and scenarios around. I hope you enjoy this one! -- JMMendiola**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Samantha walked with difficulty through the small wood that separated her cottage from the Weasley's home, also know as The Burrow. After casting many appearance charms on Harry, she left him in the care of Knobs. She did not want the risk of Harry being seen by Remus if he chose to visit suddenly. She would rather him be seen as Henry, her pretend son, if not at all. 

She reached her hands up to the heavens dramatically when she finally reached the end of the wood. As she stepped into the yard and passed a small chicken coop, Sam finally realized how enormous The Burrow really was. Stepping onto the porch she stepped over strewn toys and action figures that looked vaguely like Merlin. Before she could knock on the door it opened. Samantha stared, wide-eyed at a obviously younger Molly Weasley.

"Hello, dear," the vibrant red-haired woman said to her with a beautiful smile, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I, err," Samantha was feeling a bit flustered, "I'm actually your new neighbor --"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly flung the door wide open, grabbed Samantha's arm in a vice grip and dragged her into The Burrow abode. The door slammed shut behind her and Sam was engulfed in such deafening noise. The children were talking so loud, Samantha had to wonder if her hearing would be damaged.

But then, silence. The red-headed flock of Weasley children noticed the unrecognizable guest and gave their full attention to Samantha and their mother.

"What a coincidence," Molly said happily, "I was going over to your cottage today to welcome you! I even baked you some of my treacle tarts!"

A wide set plate was suddenly pushed into her hands, she could feel the warmth of the pastries from under the protective wrap.

"Oh," Molly set a hand over her mouth, "Dear, how rude of me! I drag you into my home without even introducing myself! My name is Molly Weasley and this brood over there are my boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and my youngest Ron. My husband, Arthur is at work. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. He should be arriving soon. Do you have any children?"

"Eh, no -- Yes!" she stuttered, "Har--Henry! He just turned one this past July thirty-first. I'm Samantha Linney-Warren by the way. I came over to talk to you about something."

Molly looked at Samantha expectantly.

"It involves two of your boys and my window. . ."

She watched with wide-eyes as the woman's cheeks began to redden in anger.

"BOYS!"

The two oldest boys suddenly looked frightened and they bolted up the stairs. Molly turned back to Samantha with an apologetic look upon her face.

"I am so sorry," she said, sincerely.

Samantha smiled and then shrugged. "It's quite alright, boys will be boys. My window has already been fixed and I really must be going now before Henry misses me."

"Right you are. It was very nice meeting you Samantha."

Samantha smiled widely. "And it was nice meeting you Molly. You and your children."

"Maybe in the future we could have a cuppa and exchange some family gossip, eh?"

"That would be great," Samantha laughed.

------------------------

Before Sam could even set the plate of treacle tarts onto the kitchen table, she was frightened by the unexpected presence of Remus J. Lupin. She screeched, throwing the plate to the table, where ceramic met wood with a loud _'clang'_. Sam fumbled with her wand only to have it fly out if her uncharacteristically slippery fingers. It smacked Remus in the forehead, nearly missing his eye.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he said exasperatedly. He slapped a hand to his _injured_ forehead and raised the other hand in surrender. "It's only ME!"

Her hands went to her rapidly beating heart.

"You freaking scared me! - Oh, I'm sorry about your head, though. . ."

"It's fine," he said, picking her wand up from the floor and handing it back to her. "Just a flesh wound!"

Samantha sighed, finally getting a hold of herself and snatched her wand from him. "Big baby werewolf. Your not even bleeding and I doubt you'll even be bruised." She then slapped his hand away from the treacle tarts.

"Oh, I am bleeding," Remus said his voice purposefully low and dramatic, "I am bleeding inside. You see, the woman whom I thought was my friend had lied to me."

Samantha froze, her eyes wide. The tart she had snatched from the plate also frozen between her lips. Panic began to seep into her being, but she hid it well.

"You have a baby," he said, crossing his arms and giving her a look that succeeded in making her feel guilty. "You have a baby boy named Henry and you did _not_ tell me!"

She cringed, swallowing. Sam turned to face him. "I'm sorry, your right. I should have told you."

Remus nodded. "You should have. He's a cute kid. Reminds me a lot of . . never mind."

Pushing the plate in front of Remus, Sam took another. He took one also, nibbling on the fresh pastry. She sat down beside him and watched as he ate another. Remus glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you."

Samantha let out a breath of relief and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I understand. It's very difficult to distinguish between the trustworthy and the untrustworthy in the world as it is now," he said, "Especially since you belong to the Warren and Linney families. And that would make Henry heir to both those lines, as well . . ."

"Exactly," Samantha lied, somewhat hesitant. The guilt was beginning to feel overwhelming. She hoped that Sirius would find her soon. Sam didn't think she would be able to keep up the charade.

"Well, I did not exactly come here to reprimand you, that seemed to be an added bonus for today," he said, taking a third tart, "Have you seen today's Daily Prophet?"

Samantha shook her head. She had forgotten to check with Swiftly about possibly sending him to order the paper and then made a mental note to do so later.

"Well," he turned in his seat to give his full attention to the treacle tarts, much to Samantha's annoyance, "It was reported that Sirius Black was sighted in Surrey."

The dark haired woman perked up, her eyes widening. She folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat.

"Oh," she squeaked, "Erm, how did he --Eh, how did he look?"

Remus glanced her from the corner of his eyes. His eyebrows raised. It was very peculiar to him. Why exactly would Samantha want to know how the escaped killer Black looked? Peculiar, very peculiar.

"The Prophet mentioned him looking hurried, _of course_, the mans on the run from the Ministry. Bloody imbecilic Prophet reporters, " he ranted slowly, "They also said that he had a carrying bag with him. A blue one."

_The duffel!_

He noticed her eyes brightening. His eyes narrowed slightly

"That's weird," she said, unconvincing. Her eyes were ever so bright as she said, "I wonder where he got the duffel from . ."

"So do I," Remus said, unable to take his eyes off of her, "So do I."

------------------------

Holding Harry close to her body, she enveloped him into her cloak and closed it shut around him. The village, vaguely looking like a Winter wonderland, was practically empty in the evening. It was only until you entered one of the shops that you noticed any sign of life. It was Christmas Eve and she was finishing up some shopping.

"Good morning," a plump woman standing behind the cash register said.

Samantha smiled and grabbed a cart, seating Harry quickly before he could protest. Harry frowned and crossed his arms. She leaned over and brushed a kiss onto his cheek.

"My baby," she cooed.

Harry blushed. She was astounded that he was already beginning to understand simple words. Sam also did not want to believe it, but she figured that even if he had stayed with the Dursley's for a short time, it had changed him. She really had no idea how he had acted before the Dursley's, but she certainly had never seen a child as shy and worded as he at his age. What also astounded her was _herself_. Her feelings for him had strengthened. She loved this boy very much, Sam had realized long ago. Her heart had soared to new heights when he had called her _mama_. And then, the guilt had once again settled in.

"'Andy," he pointed to a bag of suckers.

Samantha nodded to him, smiling. She then grimaced as she realized what he was trying to say and sped the cart away from the candy isle.

In the back of her mind, she felt so dirty. Harry calling her 'mama' and loving it, made her feel guilty. She knew that it was wrong._ In the back of her mind a little voice was speaking to her. You shouldn't be feeling this way. Harry should be calling_ Lily Potter_ 'mama'. Not you!_

Sighing loudly and suddenly feeling depressed, Samantha pushed the cart back into the candy isle and began to pile large amounts of chocolate, gummy, and hard candy into it. At the last minute she grabbed three bottles of wine, a box of gourmet crackers (who knew there was such a thing as _gourmet_ crackers) and a cheese she most certainly couldn't pronounce from France.

After paying, she quietly muttered a Feather Weight Charm, gripping her wand in her pocket.

"I really am getting good with this _stick_," she said with a smirk.

With a huge bag in one hand and Harry on her arm she began to walk home. Harry began to babble, just as a commotion broke out before them.The door to the butcher's shop burst open and a black and blue blur flew out, impossibly fast. The butcher and his wife came out after it. Whatever it was had jumped over a low wooden fence into another person's field and disappeared. The dark camouflaging it.

"And stay the bloody hell out of me shop you mangy mongrel!" the butcher roared, a meat cleaver in one hand. His wife held a broom in her own hands.

"What's happening?" she asked the butcher's wife. "What was that?"

The wife looking outraged, spoke. "A beastly looking dog came into the shop and grabbed a sausage from under our noses!"

The butcher lowered his cleaver and his voice. "Ma'am, I must apologize. There was no need for your lad to be witnessing this. Though, if you see that mongrel give the shop a ring."

Sam nodded. "Alright, sure."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said before heading back into his shop.

It was the comment that the butcher's wife made to her husband that had her glued to the shoveled sidewalk in both fright and excitement.

"Did you see what is had Elmer?" the wife said, "That beast of a thing was carrying a blue bag."

_A blue bag. A blue duffel bag . . . And it ran toward the direction of the cottage. Remus is at the cottage!_

Samantha began to run as best as she could. Carrying the bag with the Feather Weight Charm wasn't so bad, but with Harry in her arms, it was a bit difficult. Not that Harry minded of course, he giggled all the way.

She kicked the fence open and rushed into the cottage. Knobs and Swiftly came to her and that was when she heard the crash of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. She handed Harry to Knobs and dropped her bag of purchases onto the floor. Rushing into the kitchen, gasped.

There they were. Sirius Black and Remus J. Lupin. On the floor. Wrestling with each other. She took her wand out and pointed it at them.

"Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"

Their wands flew to her and she snatched them out of the air as they came soaring to her, and they froze, Remus stop of Sirius, his hands wrapped around Sirius's throat, his robes torn from the scuffle. Sirius underneath Remus with a frightened look upon his face, he was no doubt trying to reason to Remus about his innocence when she walked in. Samantha sighed for a moment, wondering what the hell she was going to do about this.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! And review to tell me what you think! -- JMMendiola**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Alright! I just won fifty bucks, people!**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

All the while magically frozen, Sirius Black had watched out of the corner of his eyes as Samantha separated Remus from him. It was quite difficult with the grip Remus had on his throat, but with soap and kitchen grease Sirius' neck had slipped easily out of Remus' grasp. Also with difficulty, Sam dragged Remus to the other side of the room, putting some space between the escaped convict and the werewolf. 

Stuffing their wands into her back pocket, she unfroze them with her own wand. Both men jumped from their awkward positions. Remus, ready to charge at Sirius, felt his bottled anger almost erupt at the sight of Samantha's wand pointed at him.

"Stop," she said, quite calmly, "Don't do anything stupid, Remus. Just let Sirius explain."

Remus stared at Samantha with a lost look, feeling as though the bottom had just dropped out of his stomach. He watched Sirius and Samantha with a gaping mouth.

With her wand still pointed at Remus, in case he did anything to hurt Sirius or himself in the process of trying to hurt Sirius, she looked toward Sirius in the corner of her eye. Without a seconds thought, Sirius closed the large gap between himself and Samantha. He took her into his arms, burying his nose in her dark hair and breathed in the scent that was her's alone.

"I don't believe it," Remus said angrily.

Sirius let go of Samantha and turned to him. Remus pointed a finger at Samantha and Sirius in turn.

"You and him! --"

Samantha stepped toward him, but shrank back when he yelled at her. "Remus, please --"

"I trusted you!" he roared at her, "And all this time you've been -- With him!"

"Remus, let me explain, please! --"

What he said next baffled her. "When I found out I never said a word about him! -- I never told anyone, I never told Dumbledore!

"I trusted you and all this time you were scheming with this traitorous bastard! --"

"Is this just me," Sirius whispered behind her, "or does this seem familiar?"

Samantha frowned, elbowing Sirius in the ribs gently before turning back to Remus. "Let us explain, Remus! --"

"NO! I trusted you," he shouted, "When all along you and Black were scheming to kill of Harry Potter!"

Samantha screeched then, startling Remus. He had never heard the woman scream in all the time he knew her. Sirius covered his ears, wincing and backing away, knowing from experience that it was definitely not wise to piss off Samantha Anne Warren. Especially now that she held a wand in her grasp.

"Will you shut your mouth for a few seconds," she screeched at him, "For your information, I have not been scheming with Sirius to kill Harry! I will have you know that Sirius is innocent and peter is alive and well, that scummy bastard! And I would never in my life hurt one hair on Harry! Do you know how much I love that boy!?"

Startling Remus again and also Sirius, Samantha burst into tears. There was only so much a woman caring for a young child, while looking after a friend and waiting for her boyfriend to return to her, could take.

"Sammy," Sirius said soothingly to the woman, taking her into his arms. He then looked at Remus with an annoyed look. "Look what you did Moony!"

Remus, with a lost look upon his face, gaped at them. Again.

"You -- Sirius is innocent. . ." he said faintly. His voice was stronger this time. "How? How could you be innocent? You were the Secret Keeper, Sirius. Unless . . . You switched with Peter? . . ."

Sirius nodded, holding tightly onto Samantha.

"I thought that if I switched with Peter," Sirius said, his voice as faint as Remus' "The Death Eaters would come after me. I thought that if I told no one, that my plan would be infallible and I would be the decoy. . . But it turned out that Peter was the Death Eater all along. He sold out James and Lily to Voldemort."

Sam pulled away from Sirius.

"He's at the Weasley's," she said, her voice quivering, "Pettigrew is next door at the Weasley's pretending to be one of the children's pet."

Sirius looked down at the much shorter woman, his arms rubbing up and down her back comfortingly, his gaze darkening. "Ronald's pet rat."

Samantha shook her head ans sniffed. "Percy's. It's Percy's first and then he gives it Ron. Ronald is barely older that Harry, I doubt that he could take care of a any pet let alone an animagus disguised as a house hold pet."

Sirius snarled, running a hand into his disheveled hair. "Percy's, Ron's, Merlin's left testicle's -- I don't give a shit! that rats dead when I get my hands on him!"

They were startled suddenly when Remus made a break for the kitchen door. Sirius and Samantha followed right after him and out of the cottage. He had forgotten his coats and cloak and walked right into the snow toward The Burrow. Sirius reached him first.

"Remus!" he exclaimed, "We can not just go barging into their home!"

Remus turned, his eyes flashing and giving them a glimpse of the wolf. He grabbed Sirius by the arms and shook him.

"Then what the hell do we do then Sirius?! Do we wait for the traitor to show his face? Do we wait on the Dementers to get a hold of you? _What the hell do we do, James?!_"

The werewolf fell to his knees in the freezing snow and wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist. Everything was silent except for Remus' choked sobs.

------------------------

It was fairly easy to change her office back into a bedroom. After making sure that Remus was tucked in, to which he protested greatly, Samantha went to check on Sirius. Sirius sat in the living room in clean boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. His hair was still went from the shower. Sam leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"I forgot to show you something important."

Sirius turned and groaned, a smile on his face as he pushed himself up from his seat. "Please, tell me this isn't a shocking or bad surprise. I don't think I can take anything else today."

Leading him to a door across from the master bedroom, she paused, placing her hand on the door knob. "Well, it will be a surprise. A good one, though. But wait . . . So you were going to actually _wait_ to ask where I got the cottage and met Remus?"

The animagus nodded. "After a long month and a half journey, I just want to sleep in a soft bed and snuggle, babe."

Sam let the door swing open and Sirius gasped. The room before him was dark, but he could clearly make out the strewn stuffed animals, toys and the crib.

Sirius stuttered. "Your not pre-pregnant? Are you?"

The woman smacked him up-side the head and he winced.

"No!" she whispered furiously. "Of course not, you dolt! And keep your voice down! You might wake him up!"

She dragged Sirius into the nursery and over to the crib. Harry slept peacefully on his stomach, a few fingers in his mouth and a dark stain of drool on the blanket. He was now undisguised, his jet black hair messy and his lightning bolt shaped scar scabbed. Sirius laid a hand on the child's head and caressed the soft hair.

"You brought Harry," he whispered. "Why?"

"I had to. I couldn't stand just staying away while the Dursley's mistreated him. . . He was in that cupboard when I found him."

Once again that night, Sirius' expression darkened over.

"I'm going to teach those Dursley's a thing or two," he spat.

Samantha grabbed his hand and squeezed it "No. The Dursley's are no longer going to be Harry's past and they no longer have to be in his future. Let's keep it that way."

". . .Okay," he said rather reluctantly, his gaze softening as he looked down at Harry. "Let's get to bed."

With his hand still in hers, he lead her out. In the master bedroom, he took her into his arms and they held each other.

"Thank you."

Samantha nuzzled him under his chin. "You don't need to thank me for anything, Sirius."

He nodded, his chin bumping against the top pf her head. "Yes, I do. You didn't need to come to my world for me and take care of Harry while I was missing. And you most certainly did not have to wait for me. God. . . I love you, so much, Sam."

Sam looked up into his eyes, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. "I love you. That's why I came with you and took care of Harry. And of course I would wait for you, what would be the point of coming into your world from mine if I didn't love you. Now that I've gotten to know Harry, and not to forget changed his diapers a couple hundred times, which was very traumatizing let me tell you --"

Sirius chuckled.

"-- I love him, too."

The animagus man, who was much stronger and taller than she lifted her into her arms and tossed her onto the bed. She yelped loudly in surprise and laughed. Samantha screamed as Sirius, who growled at her with a grin, dove for her, but she rolled out of the way. A baby's cry coming from across the hall and a banging on the opposite wall; coming from the new guest room, got their attention.

"Will you put a Silencing Charm on the bloody room! Werewolves, children and house-elfs in the whole Enlgish country-side are trying to sleep! Bloody hell!"

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! --JMMendiola**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Groaning, Sirius Black turned over carefully. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed upon the faces of Samantha and Harry. After accidently waking Harry last night, Sirius brought him into the room and into their bed. Samantha slept peacefully on her side, her arms around the child. With a kiss each on to their cheeks, he slipped out of the bed and headed into the master shower. Discarding his boxers and muscle shirt, he walked into the shower stall and under the hot spray. 

"Bloody hell," he groaned with pleasure. "One of the best showers in my life. . ."

Samantha woke to the sound of the shower. She yawned and tightened her hold on Harry. Looking over at the clock, she closed her eyes. It was eight in the morning on Christmas day.

Christmas Day!

She snapped up immediately into a sitting position, taking Harry with her and waking him.

"Gah," he protested grumpily.

Samantha stood from the bed and took Harry with her snuggling him to her. "Oh, don't be a little Scrooge, Harry, baby. Not today, anyway. There's gonna be presents and candy with Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and me."

"Pe'sants?" he asked, sticking a few fingers into his mouth and looking up at her with a wide-eyed expression.

After pulling on her silk robe expertly while holding Harry in her arms, she walked him into the living room. The Christmas tree stood tall and wide, the ornaments bright and festive. Presents of every size and color imaginable to her were stuffed, rather looking unceremoniously, under it. Harry squealed in delight and clapped his hands, wriggling in her arms. She set him down and he padded over to the presents, grabbed the closest, smallest box he could hold and shook it.

"Good morning," Remus said groggily as he walked into the living room. "Good morning, Hen-er, Harry."

Samantha smiled widely and plopped a kiss onto his scratchy cheek . "Good morning, Remus."

"Oi," Sirius walked into the room with a bounce in his step. "Trying to steal my woman, Moony? I hope you know that you stand no chance against me."

Trays of their Christmas breakfast appeared onto the coffee table before them. Sirius reached for his tea as Remus replied to him, smiling wryly.

"Please, Padfoot. You never stood a chance. Once she finds out the perks of being a Werewolf, such as my _stamina_, she'll most certainly throw your mangy self out with the garbage."

Sirius spit his tea over the covered (thankfully) trays, and Samantha hooted loudly. The animagus set his tea down and wiped his face calmly with a cloth napkin before he gave a war cry, startling them all, and threw himself toward Remus. Harry laughed as the two men fell from the couch onto the floor. Samantha shook her head and moved to sit in front of the tree. She grabbed the closest wrapped box with Harry's name on it.

"Come on, baby," she said to the toddler, who scampered over," Open this one, this is from me."

Samantha helped him rip the wrapping off and open the box. She smiled brightly as he squealed with delight as a stuffed Prongs poked it's head out of the box, followed by a stuffed black dog and a stuffed silver wolf. The black dog was plucked out of the box by a much larger hand.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "This is fantastic! Where did you get these toys?"

"There's a toy shop in Diagon Alley," Samantha said to them, "they take requests, so I made three specific ones."

"Phinneus Phikle's Toy Shop, I presume?" Remus asked, looking amused as he watched the stuffed wolf trying to get it's way out of the box and falling over onto the floor. "You remember Phikle, don't you Sirius?"

Sitting onto the floor beside Harry, Sirius looked thoughtful. "Wasn't he some bloke in Hufflepuff a few years above us?"

"Sirius," said Remus, thoroughly surprised, "You surprise me. I thought you were scatter-brained!" He slung an arm over Sirius shoulders.

Samantha swatted his arm. "Trying to steal my man, Remus?"

Both Sirius chortled and Remus struggled to keep his face passive. "You stand no chance, woman."

Sirius and Samantha roared with laughter while Remus chortled. The rest of the morning was devoted to the presents and Harry. Sirius was surprised that he received a present. Granted it was a package of clean under wear from Samantha.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that an escaped convict on the run needs a new pair of underwear! I certainly doubt you had spare time while you were on the run to stop at a laundry mat and wash your underwear. . ."

All three males had received an incredible amount of clothing. Harry had fallen back into slumber amidst the strewn empty boxes and wrapping paper.

It was the late afternoon and all three adults sat on the couch, Samantha inbetween the men, sipping wine and sampling the cheese and assorted sweets she had purchased the day before. They drank and ate in comfortable silence.

Surprisingly, it was Sirius who spoke up. "Is it just me, or are we avoiding the important questions?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, grabbing another chocolate.

Sirius refilled his glass. "Questions such as, where did you two meet?"

They discussed the meeting of Remus and Samantha, and the job offering. Sirius had been confused at the job offering, but his it quickly when Samantha had whispered in his ear, "I'll explain later."

Sam explained to them how she visited Harry and when she had decided to take him away from the Dursley's.

"That's what I meant," said the werewolf, "when I said that I had found out and not told Dumbledore. I found out about Harry. You really need to work on those appearance charms, Sam."

Samantha blushed, but continued her explanation. She told nothing of coming from another world to Remus and was surprised that Sirius did not bring it up either. She smiled when he in turn whispered in her ear, quite huskily, "later."

It was later in the evening that Remus had elected to take Harry to his room for the night. He wanted some personal time with his best friend's son. In their bedroom, Sirius and Samantha spoke softly with each other.

"This is the other thing I wanted to show you," Samantha said to the man laying next to her. She handed him the letter that Abigail Linney had written to her.

She watched his face, wanting to see his emotions while he read the letter. It was when she noticed something. Sirius looked different. Younger and more carefree.

"Did you get a face lift while you were on the run?" she asked him with a chuckle.

Sirius was confused. "A face lift? Is that some kind of muggle thing?"

"It's what rich muggle house wives get when they start to get all wrinkly and old."

Sirius frowned.

" -- Er, not that you _were_ wrinkly and old or anything. . . I just mucked it didn't I."

He ignored her.

"Are you even paying attention . . ?"

Sirius sat up in the bed, running a hand through his hair and then rubbing the back of his neck. "This letter is so. . . Just WOW! Kind of weird, too, in a way. You know, when I met you I never even thought of the pureblood American Warren's. Merlin's nipple ring and she's a Linney, too."

He turned to look at her. "Do you know that the Linney's and Warren's Galleons added together can be BILLIONS."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Like I care about the money, er, Galleons that Abigail passed on to me. What I want to know is WHY she gave it all to ME."

Sirius sat back against the pillows and shrugged. "Well . . . She did think of you as a daughter and I doubt she could have exchanged all that Galleons here and would have been able to take it all to your world. Physically impossible. She probably exchanged a few million and shrunk it. Left the rest in this world."

"But ME."

Sirius rolled his eyes, imitating her. "She thought of you as a her daughter, Samantha. She loved you. And who else was she going to leave it to. Everyone else she knew in this world was probably untrustworthy to her. Not to mention you decided to come into this world, which I will say is terrible coincidentle."

"But --"

The animagus put a hand over the woman's mouth. "Just accept that the Galleons are yours. You can't exactly go back into the veil and argue your way out of it."

He pulled her closer to him, with a flick of his wand extinguishing the lights. Samantha snuggled into him, sighing.

"What are we going to do about your. . . situation? And Pettigrew."

"For now," his voice was muffled in her hair, "lets just leave him be. It's not as if he knows what the heck is happening. . . Well, he probably does know about my break-out, but at least we know where he is. If he didn't think to run in Harry's third year, he's not going to run now. The Horcrux shit can wait, too. Let's just live . . . er, normal."

"And Remus?"

"He can wait for now, too. Let's just live normal. Like the way we were living in you world."

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter! Review, review, review! -- JMMendiola**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**A few uneventful years later . . .**

**July 31, 1984**

* * *

It was a pleasantly warm day and anyone, young or old would agree that this day was a day worth celebrating. Unless you were a muggle. If you were a muggle, then you would not know that the last day of July was The-Boy-Savior's birthday. On this day many a party would be commencing. It was considered a holiday among the Wizarding folk, though not exactly official. 

July the thirty-first was second on the list of 'Much Celebrated Day's' by Cynthea Worthington in Witch Weekly. October the thirty-first being the day that You-Know-Who was defeated by The-Boy-Savior was number one.

To the muggles it was just another day. To Albus Dumbledore, who discovered that Harry Potter had been missing from the Dursley's home the following year, it was another step away from finding The-Boy-Who-Lived. To Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, it was another day of preaching to his congregation-like assistants and top Ministry Auror's the importance of Sirius Black's future capture.

To Samantha Linney-Warren, Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black it was also a special day. Like the rest of the Wizarding world it was a day for them to celebrate. It was Harry's fourth birthday. Just hours ago his birthday party had been in full swing. With Harry disguised as 'Henry' and Sirius as the family dog, the Weasley's had been invited. After the Weasley's had left, they allowed Harry to open his presents in the living room before them.

The tight-knit family now sat in the kitchen, the dishes cleaning themselves quietly in the corner. The house-elves had been dismissed for the night and the now four year old Harry sat on the floor, under the table with the new toys he had received. A bottle of Ogden's Finest was being pass between them as the sun was beginning to set outside.

"The party was good," Sirius commented, taking a swig from the bottle instead of his glass.

Remus snatched the bottle away from him and put it out of his reach. "Yes, I agree with you. It certainly went smoothly."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "You both sound as if you were expecting more from a four year old's party."

"My party!" Harry said loudly from his spot under the table.

Sirius grinned pushing his chair back, he got onto his knees and crawled under the table before saying, "Well, a couple of strippers would have been nice -- OWW! Bloody hell! Them's the family jewels!"

Samantha chuckled, turning Remus who shook his head with an amused smile, before she gave Sirius another kick. It was a gentle one the second time and she received a grunt in return. She squeaked when he tugged roughly at her bare foot, ran a hand gently up her calf and to her thigh concealed by her sun-dress.

"I was actually expecting the twins to be more trouble after what I heard from you and Molly," Remus commented.

Sam did not't know if he was noticing her squirming or choosing to ignore it. She certainly hoped he didn't notice. "Erm, eh, I-I was actually expecting more from them, too. They were looking kind of calm today. Though, Molly did tell me about them both getting over the chicken pox so that might have been the reason. . . Oh my God."

Remus watched with wide eyes as Samantha flung herself out of her chair. Sirius, who had a hold of one of her legs was pulled forward, out from under the table as she dove under.

"Samantha?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Sam crawled to Harry and pulled him closer to her. He protested slightly but she was able to pry a toy out of his hand long enough to get his shirt off. Her fears were confirmed. Tiny pink spots had already began to blossom on his tummy and even around his neck.

"What the --? Is that the chicken pox?" Remus asked as he bent to peak under the table.

Sam nodded forlornly.

"Well," said Remus, taking Samantha's old seat, "better now than later."

"It's itchy," Harry complained. He rubbed his tummy while his bottom lip trembled. She kissed his brow, which calmed him down.

"What do we do though?"Sirius asked. At that moment Samantha thought he looked as if he was going to hyperventilate.

Crawling out from under the table, Samantha smiled and stood. She placed a calming hand on Sirius chest. He placed his hand over hers, looking alarmed. The now twenty-four year old woman could not blame him. Over the years, the three adults had been through many of Harry's ailments, but this one was certainly much different. It would be much more visual than say, a cold.

"He's not gonna . . . die, is he?"

"NO!" she giggled. Remus shook his head and picked Harry up from the floor after he crawled out from under the table. "What makes you think he's going to die Sirius? Everything's going to be fine. Molly drilled me on chicken pox a couple of days ago when Fred and George were in the midst of it, just in case Harry got it. I just forgot about the possibility of him getting it from the twins is all."

"He's feels a tad feverish," Remus said softly. He ran a hand through the child's hair. Harry laid his head onto Remus' shoulder. "What do we do?"

"A warm bath," Samantha a said instantly, "A warm bath with a sprinkle of baking soda."

The canine animagus stared at his significant other as if she had grown another head.

"Baking soda? What kind of poppy-cock remedy is that?"

The woman frowned. "The baking soda will aleve some of his discomfort and the itchiness. Momentarily of course. After that . . . well, I know we don't have any cortisone cream but I can Floo Molly and see if she has any calamine lotion left over for the pox. We can give him some antibiotic potion Molly gave me for his fever. . . What?"

Both Sirius and Remus smirked, Remus a little softer than Sirius.

"Of course, Healer Warren," Sirius said.

Remus went right on cue. "Right away, Healer Warren."

Samantha's frown deepened. "Just run the bath, while I get the baking soda. Smart asses."

Harry gasped as Remus and Sirius walked out of the kitchen with him. He put a chubby hand over his mouth and looked wide eyed at the werewolf who held him.

"Sam say bad word!"

A warm, baking soda filled bath later, Harry was tucked into his bed. Dressed only in a pair of Spider-man underwear, he was covered head to toe in calamine lotion, sleeping deeply. The three adults returned to the kitchen, this time dressed in their sleepwear. Once again they sat at the table with the bottle of whiskey.

"I was surprised that Percy did not bring Pettigrew," Sirius spat the name.

Samantha shook her head, while sipping slowly. "I expressed to Molly my great _phobia_ of rats the other day. I guess she must have told the boy to leave him in his room."

Remus sighed vehemently and Sirius sucked at his teeth with a murderous look upon his face. Oh, they would have loved for the rat to enter the cottage so that they could tear him to pieces. This was his second chance, Sirius knew. His second chance to have revenge. Sooner, rather than later they would capture Peter Pettigrew themselves and present him to the ministry. Than he would be a free man.

Samantha cleared her throat interrupting his meandering thoughts.

"I don't think we should wait anymore," she said, startling them.

This was actually the first time Samantha had ever spoken about capturing Pettigrew in years. She had always let that thought alone and to her lover and his best friend.

"It's been too long," said Samantha, she stared down at her nearly empty drink. "You -- we, I mean. We need to get to him as soon as possible and send him packing to Azkaban. I can't stand it anymore, Sirius --"

Sirius took one of her hands in his and lifted it to his lips. "I know, love."

" -- I can't stand the thought that he's free, lazing about at the Weasley's anymore. And while your here, stuck, unable to go anywhere save the confines of the back and front garden and only if your in your animagus form --"

"Calm down, Sam," he said to her soothingly, "That's it now, calm yourself, woman. We _know_."

Samantha glared. Remus chuckled.

"I'm with Samantha on this one, Sirius," Remus said, "It's time to take action."

Sirius nodded affirmatively. "It's most definitely time to get even with Pettigrew."

"Actually," Samantha interrupted their manly pep talk. She squinted at the clock on the wall before getting up from her seat and grabbing their glasses. "It's time for bed. Come on, men. Scoot."

Sirius grumbled, getting out of his seat sluggishly and at a snail-like pace. Remus shook his head at his best friend and took the glasses from Samantha.

"I'll take these," he told her, "why don't you Floo to Molly and Arthur's to return the calamine bottle?"

The dark haired woman perked. "Oh, I completely forgot about the calamine, thank you for reminding me though." She took the bottle from the kitchen counter and then took Sirius' cloak from the coat rack. Wrapping it around her, she stuck the heavy, glass calamine bottle into one of the pockets. "I think I'll walk, though. Get me some fresh night air."

Sirius grinned and made to follow, but Remus held him back.

"Don't even think about it, Padfoot."

Samantha shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, into the back yard and out onto the newly made stone path to the Weasleys. A few months ago, Remus had made the path through the woods, clearing roots and thorned shrubbery that Samantha had many times before fallen over and into. The night air was pleasantly cool and quiet, save for a bark of a dog or hoot of an owl.

--------------------

Percy Weasley crawled out from under his bed. He had looked everywhere. Everywhere! And still, he couldn't find his beloved pet. He tore down the stairs, passing Fred and George as they tried to make their way up by climbing up the banister, and went into the kitchen.

"Mum!" he exclaimed to the red-haired woman wiping the kitchen table down. "I can't find Scabbers! You haven't seen him, have you, Mum?"

Molly Weasley looked down at her child, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Percy, dear. I haven't seen him anywhere. Why don't you ask your father?"

Percy nodded. It was only a few steps until he entered the living room where his father sat with the Daily Prophet. Upon seeing his son enter the room and walk purposely towards him, Arthur Weasley folded his paper and set it down on the hand rest.

"What can I do for you, son?"

"Father, I can't find Scabber anywhere. I looked _everywhere_, Father, I really did!"

Arthur rubbed a calming hand up and down his son's back. "Don't worry, son, I'm sure Scabbers is about the home some place. We'll spot him once he gets hungry and decides to make an appearance. Alright?"

Percy nodded. He sure hoped his father was right.

--------------------

Samantha unknown to what was happening in the Weasley house hold was about to step foot into the Weasley yard. A hand snaked out from the shadows behind her and clamped over her mouth, dragging her away from the path and into the forest. Her scream was muffled into the dirty hand.

"Did you think that I would stay unaware for so long?" a man whispered harshly into her ear. An arm wrapped roughly around her waist and pulled her painfully into chest. "You should tell Sirius to be more cautious about where he roams in his animagus form."

He turned her roughly around and Samantha looked into the face of Peter Pettigrew. The short, overweight man was already balding, his clothes, face, hands and bare feet brown with dirt and dried mud. She did at the moment what she was sure any woman would do when they thought they were most certainly going to die.

She screamed. And then punched Pettigrew.

Samantha ran as fast as she could in her house slippers down the path. She could hear his footsteps behind her. The cottage was coming nearer and nearer to her. Just as she approached the open gate, she fell forward, the wind knocked out of her. The man had tackled her and was pulling her away from the gate by the hair.

"Why you little bitch!" he seethed.

He turned her around as she struggled to regain her breath and gave her a sharp slap. She gasped, the feeling of air in her lungs heavenly. Samantha struggled against him, tears ran down at her face at the realization that she left her wand in the kitchen.

"When I'm done with you, Black and Lupin are gonna find you in pieces!" he snarled at her. "I might even have some fun with you before I off you, it's certainly been a long time!"

Pettigrew straddled her waist and gave her another sharp slap. Samantha cried out and the copper taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue. The next blow that came was his closed fist. With a hard punch to the side of her head, Samantha Linney-Warren went out like a muggle light.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! -- JMMendiola**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**

_'Blah'_ -- Thoughts

_"Blah"_ -- Whispering

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Pettigrew straddled her waist and gave her another sharp slap. Samantha gasped, the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue. The next blow that came was his closed fist. With a punch to the side of her head, Samantha Linney-Warren went out like a muggle light. 

--------------------

Sirius watched Samantha walk out of the kitchen door and into the backyard. No doubt she would take the newly erected path to the Weasley's home. He sighed. How he longed to walk with her.

_'The Lord only knows that we do need some alone time for each other. Especially with a active four year old such as Harry,'_ he thought to himself. '_Gods, I love that woman.'_

"So when are you going to ask her?"

Sirius stiffened and narrowed his eyes at his lycanthropic best friend. "What are you on about?"

After straightening the kitchen table, Remus leaned against the kitchen sink and counter. His arms were crossed as he appraised Sirius. "I mean, when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Well, er," Sirius stammered, "I, eh, I-I haven't really thought of that lately. N-not soon, that's for s-sure."

Remus frowned. "After all that trouble of having me go buy a ring, your postponing?"

"Well, it's not as if we can be married with me being a supposed mass murdering convict on the run and all!"

The werewolf gave Sirius a toothy grin. "Okay, so you got a point there. But that does not mean you still can't propose, Sirius. Now a days it's not exactly looked down upon to have children out of wedlock either."

The animagus' face began to turn a shade of scarlet at Remus' mention of children. His future children. With Samantha.

"Don't even think about denying that you have no intention of having her birth your children, Sirius," Remus said to him with an amused smile. "I saw the way you were watching that Weasley girl. Even in your animagus form the longing look in your eye was hard to miss. No doubt you were imagining Ginny to be a miniature version of Samantha or yourself."

"She was the cutest thing in purple overalls you or I have ever seen, Moony," Sirius muttered with a still flushed face. "Kind of hard not to imagine wanting one of your own purple-overall-wearing little girls."

"Padfoot, you've grown up!" Remus said amusedly, clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "When exactly did this momentous event happen? I'm proud of you!"

Sirius smiled slightly. "Azkaban does the weirdest things to you, mate."

"But were you not only there for a few weeks?"

Sirius still remembered the twelve years of grief he had to suffer before being transported to a different time, via The Veil. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that while changing the events that had happened, he had changed his past which of course would be his future at their current stand point. Though the memories of the twelve years of his incarceration in Azkaban prison had not left him. After Azkaban, he did have to admit, he had been lax about security. _Especially_ his own. Charging into the ministry had been the most reckless situation he had ever put himself through and it had ended in his fall through The Veil.

But would he do it again? Yes, to save Harry he would do it a thousand times over. And for Samantha, as well. If it had not been for that reckless moment, he would have never met his beautiful Samantha Warren.

So when exactly did he _grow up_, as Remus put it?

"Then it had to be when I met Sama -- Oi, did you hear that? It was faint, but you can't _not_ have heard that!"

Remus nodded, suddenly in high alert. "Of course I heard it. Wolf hearing, after all. It was a scream. A woman --"

"-- Oh shit," Sirius interrupted him, "Sam! It could have been Samantha!"

--------------------

At that very same moment all movement in the Weasley household froze. The sound of a woman's horrible screaming sent chills down Arthur's spine as he sprung up from his seat. The scream came from too near their home for comfort.

"Molly!" he shouted, "Molly are you alright?"

His red haired wife scurried toward his and into his arms from the kitchen, she held the frightened Ginevra in her arms. "It wasn't me, Arthur! I'm alright, dear. Ginny, as well."

With a kiss to his wife's brow he took his wand out. "Molly I want you to seal all the windows and doors. Make sure all the children are fine. I"m going outside to see where it came from. I might even pop over to Miss Linney-Warren's to make sure everything is fine."

Molly nodded to her husband, her lower lip trembling. She fought hard with herself internally to scream for him to stay. Even after four years of peace, You-Know-Who's reign of terror still weighed heavily on them, especially herself. Losing her brothers had been devastating, but losing her husband? She was most positive that she would not survive losing Arthur.

"Please," she said to him, "please, be careful, Arthur."

Arthur nodded with a determined look upon his face. He opened the screen and took one last look at his wife and daughter. "Lock the door, seal it. And whatever you might hear or see, don't come outside."

He closed the door behind himself and looked about the dark. The clicking of locks made it clear that Molly had most definitely listened. Arthur walked off of the porch and into the wood that separated his home from Miss Linney-Warren's cottage. True, Miss Linney-Warren had told him to call her by her first name many times, but Arthur knew his place and was determined to the keep the old values about him. She was much higher up in pure-blood status than he was.

He stilled his movements and stepped off of the path that Remus had made. Arthur did not want to be in anyone's line of vision. Leaning back against a thin tree with his wand drawn, he listened carefully. The sound of something dragging was eerily loud in the quiet night. It or they were coming down the path.

And there they were. In the dark he could make the outline of the short, pudgy person. From the lack of any feminine appendages, it was a man. Arthur's cheeks and ears reddened at the thought of looking at another person's bosom to identify their sex_. 'This is different! It's not bad to want to see if the person's a man or woman. Your wife would do the same in this situation, no doubt. It's natural common sense to want to find out their sex. . . Would she though?' _

Recognizing that he was being a tad insipid, he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and watched on. What he saw made him gasp and then cover his mouth in horror, hoping to Merlin's Balls the man had not heard him.

Being dragged by the feet, was none other than Miss Linney-Warren! Her arms were limp, dragging behind her head. _'Hope she's alright.'_

He maneuvered around the small tree and put some distance between himself and Miss Linney-Warren's kidnapper. A hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he covered his mouth once again to contain his frightened gasp as he turned to Remus Lupin. And right behind the man was the dog. '_What was his name again?? Snuggles?'_

Arthur shook his head once again to rid himself of his thoughts and mouthed to his neighbor. _"Did you hear the scream, too?"_

Remus nodded. _"Where is Samantha?"_

The red haired man winced and then pointed to the path where the mysterious man and Miss Linney-Warren were passing by. Whoever the man was, he was not very good in the stealth department, or silence for that matter. Arthur watched as Remus' (and, surprisingly the dog's) eyes widened in shock, that quickly changed into a snarl.

The mysteriously man, who obviously heard the snarl of the dog dropped Miss Linney-Warren's legs and then made a run for it down the path -- Toward the Burrow!

Remus, Arthur and the dog -- was it Wuffles? Snuggles? '_Focus Arthur, focus! Now is not the time for your insipid thoughts!'_

Snug-- er, _the dog_ latched itself to the man ankle. The man cried out in pain and with the same stunning spell on their lips, Remus and Arthur took him down. The dog let the man's ankle out of his mouth and then . . .

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted, "It's Sirius Black!"

--------------------

Ignoring Arthur's gasp as he changed to his human form, Sirius dropped to his knees beside Sam. He smoothed his trembling hands over her slightly swollen and bruised face before taking her into his arms. Back and forth, he rocked, hoping with all the love he held inside himself that she was alright.

Sirius blocked Remus' and Arthur's voices as he spoke softly to the unconscious Samantha.

"How can you be so stupid," he said. His voice was cracking. "You forgot your wand. You should have Flooed. I should have made you stay and Floo."

"Black! Back away from her!"

"Arthur, no! Everything is alright! Let us -- me! Let me explai --"

His heart ached in his chest at the sight of his Samantha hurt. Anger began to replace the ache and he turned his head. Sirius set his gaze on the unconscious Peter Pettigrew. The background noise that he had blocked out suddenly came back to him.

Remus was whispering furiously fast to Arthur as they stood over Pettigrew. No doubt he was explaining everything to the red haired father before he did something drastic.Arthur, wide eyed was nodding to whatever Remus was telling him.

Holding Samantha tightly in his arms, Sirius stood up and cleared his throat. "Are we alright?"

Remus nodded, clapping a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We're good."

"We can go to the Burrow," Arthur spoke up, "Molly will be able to heal her up, Sirius."

Sirius looked down to the woman in his arms and nodded. He followed behind Remus and Arthur, who decided to drag Pettigrew as he had dragged Samantha. There was even an instant where Remus accidentally stepped on Pettigrew's arm.

Before they went inside the Burrow, Arthur and Remus magically tied Pettigrew up and set up barriers that would keep him from his animagus transformation and unable to escape. At the door, Arthur knocked.

"Molly? Molly, are you there? Open up, please!"

The door was suddenly swung open with such force, Sirius thought it would fling off the hinges. Molly Weasley threw herself into her husband's arms, her face full of relief.

"I was so worried!" she cried, her face buried into her husband's shoulder, "It's only been about thirty minutes, but it's felt like a life time! I thought you were not coming back to me and the children -- WAHHH!"

Arthur enfolded his wife in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He backed her into the house and to the side. Sirius made to follow, but Remus held him back.

"Just a moment," he said, "let him talk to her about our situation."

Sirius nodded and shifted the woman in his arms. He held her tighter to his chest and set his chin atop her head. A moment later, Arthur stuck his head out and motioned them inside. With Remus right behind Sirius they entered.

--------------------

Arthur, having explained the current situation to his wife watched the threesome walk into the kitchen. His wife Molly held a dish towel in her hand and wrung it over and over.

"Oh my -- bring her to the living room!"

Arthur smiled as he watched his wife jump into immediate action. Molly steered Sirius into the living room and he laid her gently onto the couch. She then pushed him back toward the kitchen.

"Go have a cuppa," she told him, "I can heal her, quickly without you men in the way. Go on, now, go on."

Sirius backed up, rather reluctantly into the kitchen where Arthur handed him a cup of tea. He took it gratefully and sank into the nearest chair.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as Arthur sat awkwardly down at the other end of the table.

Sirius nodded.

"I thought for a moment you were going to kill him with your bare hands at the sight of her," Remus chuckled, partly because of the look that had formed on Arthur's face no doubt. Arthur's lips had thinned and his widened eyes darted from Remus to Sirius at the word "kill".

In the living room, Molly was attending to Samantha. With a cloth soaked murtlap essence, Molly gently wiped at her face. The swelling was quickly going down and the bruises were beginning to fade from her face. The woman groaned before opening her eyes and staring up at her.

"It's alright, dear," Molly cooed. "Your alright. That disgusting Pettigrew won't be causing you any more harm. Here, hold this to your face."

Samantha took the soaked cloth and held it to the side of her face. "Where is h-he?"

"Pettigrew? Oh, well the men have tied him up and stuck him into Arthur's work shed. I dare say, they should have roughed him up a bit more than --"

"No," Samantha interrupted, "Not _him_. Siri --"

"Sam?"

Sirius walked in just as his name was said. He sat down on the sofa, moving her legs until they were laid across his thighs. He brushed the side of her face. "Are you okay?"

Samantha nodded. Molly glanced from Sirius and Samantha before setting down a bowl of murtlap essence by the couple and backing into the kitchen to give them some privacing.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him, Sirius," she pleaded.

He shook his head. "I know better this time around. Though, I won't deny that later, before we send him off to Dumbledore and the Aurors mind, I _will_ be rouging him up. . . I love you, and no one will ever lay their hands on you the way he did."

Samantha chuckled and Sirius gave her the smallest of smiles.

"I love you. Both of you were right in expecting that something would happen today."

He nodded. "Let's not make this a habit everytime Harry's birthday comes round."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Review! -- JMMendiola**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

After the incident with Pettigrew, Samantha woke to find herself tucked into her own bed. Sirius was spooned against her back, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, possessively. He was snoring loudly. Strange though, she had no recollection of ever being put to bed. 

She giggled after one particular snore and wrenched his arm as gently as she could off of her. After relieving herself, Samantha stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was a faint greenish tinged bruise on her cheek. Samantha sighed vehemently and turned the shower on almost violently. After her shower and noticing the shower spray had not awoken Sirius she peeped in on Harry, who was also still very much asleep and went to the kitchen.

Swiftly stood on a high stool that was positioned in front of the stove and Remus sat at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Mistress Samantha!"

"'Morning Sam." Remus set his paper down and looked as if he was inspecting her face. Maybe, even her demeanor?

Sam ignored his gaze. "Good morning Remus, good morning Swiftly."

As soon as she took a seat at the table a man walked in and he was certainly not Sirius. It was her lawyer, Alden Smithy. Samantha stood quickly from her seat, banging her knee on the underside of the table.

"Mr. Smithy!" she managed to bite out in surprised pain. "You're here!"

Mr. Smithy reached over the table to shake her hand. "Yes, good morning, Miss Linney-Warren. Mr. Lupin here requested that I come over. I popped over to the loo for a moment. Mr. Lupin was kind enough to inform me of a new development with your Mr. Sirius Black."

"Did someone say my name?"

Sirius walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in dark jeans and a maroon t-shirt. Mr. Smithy's eyes widened as he watched Sirius poor himself a cup of coffee and then sit on the table. With a snap of Swiftly's long spidery fingers a plate of bacon and eggs found it's way in front of him. Samantha's brows furrowed and she mentally berated herself for not thinking of calling on Alden Smithy. She still of course had kept in contact with him through his weekly case updates after all these years.

Finally noticing the strange man in the kitchen, Sirius glanced at Remus and Samantha, and then back to the mystery man. "Who are you?"

Snapping out of his trance, Mr. Smithy stepped forward and held a hand out to Sirius. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Alden Smithy. Eh ah . . . your lawyer, sir."

While shaking the man's hand, Sirius blinked. "Oh. Hello, then."

Mr. Smithy blinked back and muttered something under his breath. It sounded vaguely like 'stressed induced heart attack'. Samantha served the man a cup of coffee and he sat down at the table with them. He took out a pad and a quill and set it in front of himself.

"So what exactly is your statement going to be about?" Mr. Smithy asked Sirius, who looked thoroughly befuddled.

"Actually," Remus said from across the table, "We don't have a statement for you."

The elderly man sighed and folded his spidery hands in front of him. He looked down at them with pursed lips. Samantha held in a gasp as she felt a hand squeeze her thigh. With a side ways glance, Sirius gave her a concerned look. She gave him a look as if to say, _what's the matter?_

"Then what exactly do you three have for me?" he asked them sounding as if he were addressing children in a classroom.

Sirius gave his attention to Mr. Smithy, finally catching on to what the lawyer was talking about, said with a grin. "We have solid evidence!"

A grayed eyebrow was raised in his direction. "And what, pray tell, is your solid evidence?"

_"We have Pettigrew."_

Those words seemed to be the _magic words_. Both of Mr. Smithy's eyebrows rose so far up that for a moment Samantha had been almost certain they would insinuate themselves into his thinning hair line. The man leaned back into his chair, his eyes also wide and darting from Sirius to Remus and then to Samantha and back again to Sirius. Mr. Smithy stood from his seat suddenly, glancing around.

"Well?" he asked, "Where the bloody hell is he? That dastardly fiend! We must deal with this -- _this man_ quickly!"

Everyone in the room stared at him, including Swiftly.

"Now!"

They all stood from their seat, scrambling about the room to fetch their coats and shoes. Samantha, who was the first to be ready, smacked a hand to her forehead. "Who's going to stay for Harry! He's not even awake yet! _And_ he has the chicken pox!"

"Samantha, you'll have to stay!" Remus said, he gave her elbow a squeeze and a pointed look. The look immediately turned to desperation, "Where the bloomin' hell are me shoes!"

"Yeah, keep Harry here. I don't want him to watch as I lay the smack down on Pettigrew! Bad example and all."

Samantha scoffed while handing Remus his shoes from the mat by the back garden door. She was finally beginning to understand why they were acting the way they were. And not to forget the weird looks she was receiving. Their concern for her touched her, most certainly. She guessed they thought that meeting Pettigrew after the attack on her person would be traumatizing. But she was much stronger than that and in due time they would know.

Their concern was also beginning to wear on her nerves.

"But _I_ want to watch you lay the smack down on him! Maybe_ I_ even want to lay down a little er, _revenge_ smack down, Sirius!"

"Haha! Funny, love!"

She frowned.

"This old man is going to lay some bloody smack down if you don't hurry up!" Mr. Smithy said in a stern, fatherly voice.

Sirius and Remus hurriedly walked out the door with Mr. Smithy on their heels. Samantha scowled as they slammed the door behind themselves and left her alone in the kitchen with Swiftly. A plate of hot breakfast was placed before her and she tucked in without a second's thought.

Setting an elbow on the kitchen table, Sam slammed her fork down, pouting. With a mouthful, she spoke aloud to herself, in a whining voice. "Why can't I ever lay the smack down."

--------------------

Upon arriving onto the Weasley property, Arthur Weasley had stepped out of his work shed to greet them. He had spotted them from the small window on the side while keeping watch on Pettigrew.

"Arthur," Sirius acknowledged him, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Meet my lawyer, he is here on my dear friend Remus' request to witness the actual traitor caught in our midst. And to put together some proof to the Wizengamot that I am most definitely innocent."

After shaking hands with Remus, Arthur shook Alden Smithy's. "It's a pleasure, sir. The name is Arthur Weasley."

"Alden Smithy at your service, young man," the lawyer replied, before jumping right into business. "Now, let me look upon this traitorous man and then we shall all decide what plan of action to take. Will you be staying, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur nodded firmly. "Pettigrew has become my personal business just as Sirius', Remus' and Samantha's. For the past four years that sorry excuse for a man had been parading around as one of my children's pets in animagus form."

"Disgusting man," Mr. Smithy spit out before walking purposefully into Arthur Weasley's work shed.

Peter Pettigrew lay on the ground, he was magically frozen with his eyes wide open and with a sock stuck into his mouth. There was a faint bruise that looked to be starting on his shin. The old lawyer walked around the magically frozen man.

"How in the devil did you apprehend him?"

While Remus explained the situation to Mr. Smithy, Sirius stepped over Pettigrew and tapped Arthur on the shoulder. The older man, who had been looking out the small window in the corner, yelped and settled a hand over his heart.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized. "Just wanted to ask. What happened to his shin? -- Not that I care or anything. . ."

Arthur nodded, his eyes darting out the window. A grin forming on his face. "Well, before you came I found Molly in here. She was holding the laundry basket and was kicking him in the shins repeatedly."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. The mental image of Molly Weasley kicking the frozen Pettigrew was just too much for him.

"Miss Linney-Warren?" Arthur asked, "Is she alright?"

"Well, from the impression Sam gave me a moment ago, she seemed perfectly fine."

"And Henry? I hear from Molly he caught the twin's chicken pox. Sorry about that."

Sirius nodded. He remembered _'Henry'_ being Harry's cover name. "Has a little fever, but I'm sure he'll be fine. That's what Sam said. She said he would perfectly fine, but that does not exactly stop me from being worried. Do you know what I mean?"

Arthur nodded, a wry smile on his face. "I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way when we first had only Bill and he had the chicken pox. It's best to get them young is what I hear. If they have the chicken pox when they are much older it tends to be painful."

The younger man grimaced.

"You know," Arthur said suddenly, "Molly and I had no idea that you were disguised as the dog, Snuggles --"

"-- Snuffles."

"Er, Snuffles, yes. Sorry." Arthur looked uncomfortable for a moment. "What I mean to say is, Molly and I, we wish you the best of luck on your upcoming trial and, eh, if all does not go well . . . you can hide out here at the Burrow."

Sirius looked up into the man's face and laughed again. "Thank you, Arthur. It means a lot to me."

Mr. Smithy cleared his throat and beckoned them over. He took his pad and quill out and began to take some notes. After a moment he let the quill go and it went on scribbling on it's own.

"Well," he said, "the first thing that we do is take to someone who will help us speed everything along. The trial, the interrogation, the whole shebang. I believe we should take him to Dumbledore."

--------------------

After giving Harry a quick bath, she let him run around in his underwear. Calamine lotion was once again applied all over his body and she levitated him into the kitchen and onto a chair with sitting stool, Harry giggled all the way.

"I want ceweal, please!" he said loudly to the house-elf, a bowl appearing before him in an instant. "Thank you!"

Samantha smiled and watched him clumsily eat. Every few seconds she had to wipe his face of dripping milk and pick up a stray cheerio from the floor. A plate of toast with jam spread onto it appeared next to his bowl and he tore into it hungrily.

"Can I pway with Ron, today, Sam?" Harry asked her.

She smiled. He was so smart when he talked in his full sentences. Her smart little man, was what she liked to call him. She was so glad she decided to read to him and teach him at an early age. "I'll call on Ronald's mom after you finish eating to see if it's alright, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Mowy takes care of Ron. Is Mowy Ron's mummy?"

"Yes, Molly is Ron's mommy," she answered him. Samantha wondered where this conversation would take them.

Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a moment. His lower lip was caught between his teeth. Samantha smiled at him and ran a hand through his already incredibly messy hair. She wished she could keep him at this age, keep him away from the impending evil, violence and war in his future, but it was all inevitable. No one could stop the future. That was why she was going to change it. And soon enough, she would have to prepare him with the help of Sirius and Remus. Abigail Linney's letter had only been a push in the right direction.

"You take care of me, Sam. Are you my mummy then?"

Samantha opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. She closed it abruptly and chewed on her lower lip. She had not been expecting these questions so soon.

"No," she said to him finally, "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm not your mommy."

Harry nodded and turned to look toward his cereal bowl, his lower lip trembling. "Then, where is my mummy?"

Moving her chair closer to him, he put his arms around her neck and sat on her lap. He was smearing calamine all over her clothes, but she did not mind.

"Your mommy," she began, "is in Heaven with your daddy."

"With the angels?"

"With the angels, baby."

Harry nodded again, seeming to accept this answer from her. She sighed in relief at not having to explain the details of their deaths. He buried his head into her neck and sniffled. He said something to her, though it was muffled.

"Hmm?"

He leaned back to look into her face. "I said, I'm finished with my ceweal. Can I get dwessed now?"

"Let me just clean after you, baby," she said to him, "Go to your room and pick out some clothes."

Harry jumped off of her lap and raced to his room. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner and into the hallway. Picking up his cereal bowl she set it into the sink. The stool that Swiftly stood upon slid over and stopping in front of the sink where the house-elf immediately went to work washing the dishes.

After cleaning up the spot where he ate, Samantha began to walk toward the hallway and to Harry's room, when the back garden door suddenly opened. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Smithy and Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen.

"Did something happen?" Samantha asked, her eyes wide, "What's the matter?"

Sirius went to her and set a hand on the back of her neck massaging the suddenly tense muscles to calm her.

"Everything is fine," he told her softly, "but . . . Mr. Smithy reckons that we should have some outside help to speed up the trial date and get a quick sentence for Pettigrew."

"Okay," Samantha nodded. She placed a hand on his chest. She most certainly liked the thought of a quick trial for Sirius and a sentencing for Pettigrew. "What's the outside help?"

Before Sirius could answer, there was a knock on the front cottage door. Remus set a finger to his lips and pointed to the front of the house.

"I'll get it," he said quietly.

Sirius nodded to him and sat Samantha down. He knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"We all discussed this at Arthur's and Remus and I decided that it would have to be for the best."

Samantha frowned. They discussed an issue without her.

"It would be bound to come out sooner or later after all my charges are dropped that the woman who had been housing the most notorious escaped convict," he grinned at his own self-flattering words, "also had the Boy-Who-Lived in her care."

Her frown deepened. She knew that from that day on, the dragon compost would hit the fan.

"Who or what is our outside help, Sirius?" she asked him in a grave voice.

Sirius ignored her and looked beyond her, over her shoulder. Samantha turned in her seat, her frown still on her face as she looked toward what had taken his attention from her.

Albus Dumbledore had just walked into the kitchen.

The dragon compost would most definitely be hitting the fan.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! -- JMMendiola**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the floor of Harry's bedroom, she helped him into jeans and a maroon shirt embroidered with snitches, bludgers and quaffles. Samantha shook her head. 

_Who bought him this shirt? Certainly was not me! Sirius couldn't have bought. He's stuck at home. Must have been Remus, then. . . It is kind of cute though._

Remus certainly never liked to admit it, but he was no better than Sirius when it came to Quidditch. Samantha shook her head again. Sirius and Remus, both only twenty-five sometimes seemed more childish than Harry at times.

"Now my shoes, Sam!" Harry exclaimed to her happily. "I can do it!"

He jumped to his feet, raced to his closet and retrieved his shoes. She watched him closely as he sat down by his bed and yanked his shoes over his sock clad feet. The laces tightened and then tied themselves. Sometimes, Samantha had to marvel at the wonderfully clever inventions Wizards made everyday. Self-Tying Toddler Trodders were one of the many inventions that had found their way into her reference book.

"I'm weady!" he announced.

Samantha got to her feet and put a finger to her lips as she approached the door. Harry giggled and covered his mouth with both hands. He watched as Samantha stuck her head out into the hall and listened intently to what the men in the kitchen were talking about. Unfortunately all she could here were their muffled voices and then, surprisingly, laughter. She straightened her posture.

_Laughter. Laughters' good, real good. . . Right? Sirius must have told Dumbledore that we have Harry by now, right? I can not certainly do it . . . Grrrr, he better have! Or . . or no sex! -- Wait. . . That seems a little too extreme. . ._

"Can we go now?"

Sam turned to Harry. "Oh, Har-bear, I'm holding you up! I'm sorry!"

She took his hand and they walked at a very snail-like pace to the kitchen. Samantha leaned into the kitchen while keeping Harry in the hall by his hand. Sirius, Remus and Arthur sat at the kitchen table talking.

Mr. Smithy and Dumbledore were no where to be seen.

She let go of Harry's hand and set them on her hips glaring at the three men as Harry skipped into the kitchen and into Sirius' arms, with chicken pox, calamine lotion and all. Samantha had used this nifty charm to keep the lotion from smearing off and onto someone else. Molly had taught her so many nifty child friendly spells.

Sirius and Remus looked at her with wide eyes while Arthur looked on curiously, his eyes on Harry. By the look on Samantha's face someone was most certainly in big trouble. Even Harry knew that certain face expression.

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked with a growl.

Sirius handed Harry off to Remus and stood looking uncomfortable.

"Well, er," he said sounding uncertain, "he went with Mr. Smithy to Arthur's work shed to see Pettigrew."

"Did you tell him about Harry?"

". . . No? . . . I . . forgot? I'm sorry?"

Samantha huffed, one had still on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. "So, you got me all scared for nothing, Sirius?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sirius looked offended. "I'm gunna tell him! I am! Just not now! It's kind of hard to even look him in the eye at the moment and he _is_ coming back, you know!"

Arthur flew out of his seat with his chair flying back, his finger pointed at Harry. "_Bloody hell!_ The Ministry was right! You _do_ have Harry Potter, Sirius!"

Laying a hand onto her forehead, Samantha sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

--------------------

Molly Weasley sat on the rocking chair in Harry's room, while Samantha sat on the small bed. Harry, Ron and Ginny played in the corner while Fred and George schemed together by their mother. Bill, Charlie and Percy opted to stay at home with strict rules to stay away from the work shed.

"I just can't believe he had not told him yet!" Sam raved from her spot, watching the twins with eyes of a hawk. "And after he sat me down and gave me his little speech about how we were going to seek Dumbledore's help and everything was going to come out and . . . argh!"

Molly nodded continuously, watching the twins just as closely as Samantha. "I know exactly what you mean, dear. They say one thing and do another. Take my Arthur for example. He said to me that he would stop experimenting on that _bloody_ Anglia. But the next day the contraption can all of the sudden fly and turn invisible for the muggles!"

Samantha shook her head and chuckled. That had to be the same Anglia that Harry and Ron would drive into the Whomping Willow. Or would they? "That actually sounds kind of neat."

Molly Weasley glared at the younger woman. She pointed a finger at Sam menacingly. "Shut it, you. Don't you dare turn to the dark side on me!"

The dark haired woman laughed outright at the red haired woman. The twins snickered at the swear word that their mother had unknowingly spoke, before going back to their quiet whispering.

At six years of age the twins were at the height of their trouble making activity. Samantha would sometimes volunteer to watch after them whenever it seemed as if Molly was about to erupt like a volcano of mad hysterics. It was certainly hilarious to witness, but then Samantha would stop and think . . . What if her future children would cause her the same madness?

Her stomach growled startling her out of her hair raising thoughts. There was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened a second later. Sirius stuck his head in and looked around.

"I brought lunch," he said flatly.

Sirius pushed the door open with a hand and walked in, moving quickly out of the way of the trays levitating into the room behind him. Sirius looked everywhere but on her. Guilt was written all over his face and Sam felt her lips upturn into a smile. There was no staying mad at the man she had fallen in puppy love all those years ago when he had fallen into her world. Over the years that puppy love had turned into full passionate love.

With a flick and swish of his wand a chair and table appeared beside Molly. One tray landed on the table and the other on the floor. The children squealed in delight and settled in a circle around the tray laden with grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, cheese crackers and cups filled with pumpkin juice.

Molly clapped her hands together, looking pleased as Sam brushed past Sirius to sit beside her. "Why, thank you, Sirius! I had no idea that you were so adept in the kitchen!"

Sirius beamed slightly at her praise, though part of his attention looked to be veering toward Sam as she sat. "Well, with four years stuck at home I had to do something to keep myself busy. I hope you enjoy your tea, Molly."

Just as he was about to turn and walk out of the room, Samantha grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. Sirius turned looking pleasantly surprised as she made him bend from the hip so that she could give him a peck on the cheek and then on the lips.

"I thought you were mad," Sirius said, leaning down for another kiss.

"I was," she gave him yet another kiss, "but then I remembered that I love you and I wasn't angry anymore."

Sirius grinned and walked toward the door, his footsteps light. Before he closed it, he stuck his head into the room again. "I love you, too." He closed the door behind himself.

Samantha returned his grin and then looked to Molly, who presently had a smirk plastered upon her face.

"I thought you were mad at him?"

"I changed my mind. Can't a girl change her mind, Mol?"

--------------------

Sirius strolled into the kitchen a grin on his face. Remus was pouring himself a cup of tea and Arthur watched from the table.

"Forgive you, did she?" Remus though his back was to them, he sounded very amused. "She can never stay mad at you."

Sirius strolled to the table and sat down on the edge of his seat.

"Well what can I say, I'm a very -- Sir, your back!" Sirius promptly fell out of his seat.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the cottage, his famous eyes erupted with in sparks of amusement at the sight of Sirius picking himself up from the floor and massaging his buttocks. He was fingering his long silver beard with one hand and holding his glasses in the other.

"Hello again, gentlemen," he said to them. His eyes dulled and looked somewhat sadly upon them. Dumbledore than turned his gaze to Sirius. "Dear boy, I feel I must apologize again for the terrible circumstances that have fallen upon you."

Sirius shook his head, no. "Sir, please, you have no need to apologize! None of this was any of your fault!"

Remus nodded, and hurried to stand beside Sirius. "He's right, Headmaster. The only one to blame is Peter."

"Let's not think about Peter now," Sirius said quickly nervously before someone else could speak, "There's someone else who needs to be brought up. Someone more important than Peter, in my opinion."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with the wrongly accused convict, "I was wondering when you were going to decide to bring up Harry, Sirius."

Sirius looked sheepish and opened his mouth to speak. A very unmanly squeak came out and Remus' eyebrows raised in amusement. Arthur watched intently as if he were watching the muggle contraption box that was in his work shed. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"If you have the boy," said Dumbledore, a tiny twinkle in his eye as he looked to both Sirius and Remus, "I believe now would be the moment to say so."

With Sirius temporarily unable to form clear words or sentences, Remus answered.

"Yes, we do have him."

"I thought so. . . I have already informed the Aurors to come retrieve Pettigrew, though they were skeptical they decided to begrudge this old man. I look forward to the flabbergasted expression that shall no doubt be plastered upon Cornelius' face."

They all grinned.

"Sir," Sirius cleared his throat, finally finding his voice. "About Harry, let me just say that I mean no disrespect . . ." His voice strengthened and became more stern. Anger was quickly beginning to overtake him. "But, I won't allow you to take him back to the Dursley's. _Yes_, I do know about the blood wards and such, but he can not go back to those horrible people! They put him into a cupboard, Headmaster! They barely fed him while they allowed their son to grow into a baby whale, for goodness sake! When Samantha found him he was filthy! They had not changed his nappy in days, he was covered in his own feces and urine!"

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes faded and his expression was grim.

"Why?" Sirius demanded angrily, "Why did you take him to them! Lily disliked her sister and made it known to everyone, including you! Petunia Dursley dislikes magic and disliked her sister even more! Damn those bloody Blood Wards! Harry has been with us for four years without them and we have taken care of him and loved him as if he were our own He has been without those Blood Wards for four years and nothing has ever happened to him here! He has been perfectly safe! _I will not allow you to take my Godson away from me!_"

Remus set a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder and Dumbledore bent his head, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I am so very sorry, Sirius, Remus," his voice cracking, betraying his emotion, "If I had any inkling that Vernon and Petunia Dursley would behave in this manner toward Harry --"

Sirius wrenched his shoulder away from Remus and began to advance on the old professor. Remus held him back with gritted teeth.

"_You did! Lily made it quite clear how her sister felt about her and especially about magic!_ How do you think those magic haters would have reacted to discovering Lily and James Potter's wizard baby son on their door step! --"

"_Sirius!_"

It was Samantha. Sirius flinched. He relaxed in Remus' grip, set a hand on his forehead and turned slowly. Remus let go of him as they both turned to see Sam standing in the door way, her bottom lip between her teeth and her brows furrowed in concern. A lump formed in his throat and his anger dissipated at the sight of her.

"Why are you shouting at Professor Dumbledore, Sirius?" she asked.

He could tell she was trying to stay calm. She never liked it when he was angry, Sirius knew. Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Sirius in turn wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder.

Sirius whispered into her neck. "He can't take Harry away from me, Sam. _He can't_."

Remus stepped over to them and set another hand on his shoulder. No doubt with his wolf eyes he had heard every bit of what he had set. All three of them startled at the knock at the kitchen door.

Arthur stood from his seat looking uncomfortable. "I uh, I'll get it."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No need Arthur. The Aurors must have arrived."

Samantha gasped and Sirius allowed her out of their embrace. "Aurors? Why are there Aurors here?"

"It's alright, Sam," her lover said, "they are not here for me, love. They are for Pettigrew."

Remus nodded from beside his friends. "Even if they did decide they wanted to take Sirius, I won't let them."

"Nor shall I, Miss Linney-Warren!" Arthur said from beside the door.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced," Dumbledore said to her with a smile, "I am Albus Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Samantha stepped forward and shook his hand in awe. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would meet Albus Dumbledore. She was just a small town girl from another dimension after all.

"Samantha Anne Linney-Warren, sir. I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, it's just that with an active four year old to watch over, one person hardly has time to do much of anything. Not that _that's_ a _bad_ thing, I _enjoy_ watching over Harry. He's like my own child now! And I do believe I'm beginning to ramble. Sorry, I do it when I'm nervous about something and with Aurors here well I -- I'll stop now."

Sirius smiled slightly and Remus chuckled as she walked back toward them with a flushed face. The animagus welcomed his lover back into his arm as she muttered, "I've embarrassed myself horribly. What a wonderful first impression."

Sirius rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead. He looked to Dumbledore who was nearing the door to answer to the Aurors.

"Headmaster, please, I want to apologies about my out burst --"

Dumbledore raised a hand and shook his head. "Dear boy, you owe me no apology. Your words were justified. . . I believe we should discuss this more at lengths another time."

Sirius nodded as he watched the old man's hand turn the door knob as the Aurors knocked again. His heart beat began to quicken as three Aurors and the Minister for Magic walked into his kitchen. Arms tightening on Samantha, she returned his squeeze and they both stiffened as the Minister set his eyes on them. He lifted his chin proudly and bravely, and waited, ready for whatever would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I won't leave anything out! Everything shall be clear in the next chapter! REVIEW! -- JMMendiola**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Cornelius Fudge's eyes widened as they fell on none other than the notorious murderer and Death Eater, Sirius Black. This was most certainly not the way he had ever imagined meeting the vile human being. He had been most certain that one of _his_ prize Aurors would have captured him and thrown him into one of the high security cells in the Auror holding chambers. Then he would get his moment of leering and insulting the man while being protected by advanced security wards and charms with three Aurors near in case Black became violent. 

Was this really why Dumbledore had Floo called him for? So that he would set Black on him and . . . have his position of Minister for Magic?! _I knew it, that fiend Dumbledore!_

"S-Sirius Black!" he shouted, half frightened out of his mind. "Arrest him, Stowers! Caldwell, Harman, back him up, the villain might be armed!"

A black Auror stepped forward and drew out his wand. A blond woman and a balding man followed his lead. All three Aurors stopped as Dumbledore withdrew his long ivory wand from a robe pocket and placed himself between them and Sirius, Remus and Samantha.

"I had made myself clear that I had not called upon you for Sirius Black, Cornelius," the Headmaster of Hogwart's said calmly. "I had called you here and also your Auror team, to arrest a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Bollocks!" Cornelius said, suddenly feeling more secure with three Aurors in front of him. "Pettigrew is dead, Dumbledore! You know it as well as I! That man there blew Pettigrew, his _supposed_ best friend, to pieces. Nothing was left of the courageous man, save a finger!"

The Minister's eyes narrowed from their widened state at Dumbledore.

"Black murdered Pettigrew! _NAY! He mutilated him!_ And not to forget the twelves muggles, as well!"

Dumbledore remained calm and it unnerved Fudge to no end. The Minister's eye began to twitch as Dumbledore spoke.

"I assure you, Cornelius," Dumbledore said slowly and softly, "Pettigrew is indeed alive. He was apprehended by Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius himself. From what I was also told, Miss Linney-Warren behind me was also attacked by Pettigrew. Peter is as we speak, bound and silenced in Arthur's work shed. He is not even five minutes from where we stand. Please, Cornelius, follow me to Arthur Weasley's home and you shall have your eyeful of truth."

Behind Dumbledore, they took their wands out quietly. Sirius, Remus and Samantha were ready to defend themselves against the Aurors. Arthur slipped to their side, his wand drawn and visible.

While Dumbledore and Fudge spoke some more, Arthur whispered to them. "Let's slowly inch out of the kitchen. We can lead them to the shed."

Remus nodded almost unnoticeable. "If we're lucky, they'll follow us calmly without any kind of violence. There _are_ muggles in this area."

"Oh they'll follow us," Sirius whispered back, "With me by your sides, they will. Sam, stay here. Go back to Harry, Molly and the kids."

Arthur reached out and touched Sam's elbow lightly. "Tell Molly what's happening, Miss Linney-Warren. Make sure she doesn't do anything drastic, like say come to my rescue and disarm three Aurors with a frying pan. She'd do it alright. If she can hit me with a frying pan, she most certainly -- alright, I'll shut it now."

Sirius shook his head in mild amusement and watched from the corner of his eye as Samantha nodded. He was relieved she was not trying to put up a fight. They waited until she slowly backed into the hall and disappeared until they began to move as one to the kitchen door.

"Don't move!" the man named Stowers yelled to them, "Stop moving!"

Dumbledore, obviously catching on, moved back toward them.

"Follow us Cornelius," Dumbledore said to the Minister, beckoning him closer with his free hand.

The Minister's eyes widened again from their narrowed state. "Where do you think you're going, Black!"

The Aurors followed the group to the kitchen door with five feet between the two parties.

"Don't try to escape, Black!" Auror Stowers barked, "I'll have you all charged with aiding and abetting a criminal!"

"What a wanker," Sirius muttered under his breath as Arthur quickly opened the kitchen door and backed out. Remus backed out next and then went Sirius. Dumbledore backed out with Aurors Stowers, Caldwell and Harman following. Fudge followed after them all at a safe distance.

Their steps became quicker as they exited out of the garden gate and onto the stone path toward Arthur's home. There was surprisingly comfortable silence between the two parties as they stepped onto the Weasley's property. Fudge stumbled off of the path causing Sirius to go into giggles and both Arthur and Remus to snort loudly. The Minister glared behind his Aurors.

"How much longer are we going to keep this up!" the female Auror said to her superior, "This is bloody ridiculous!"

The woman fired a curse toward the group. Dumbledore easily side stepped out of the way and Remus set up a defense shield. It bounced off of the shield and dissipated.

"Control yourself, Harman!" Auror Stowers snarled at the woman, who shrunk back, "You start firing curses when I tell you to fire curses!"

"Enough of this!" the Minister said, "Arrest them already, Stowers! Arrest them _now_!"

"Now you can start cursing!" Stowers yelled at the two other Aurors.

Harman ran forward and past Dumbledore, who completely ignored her and kept his attention on the Minister. She knew that she would never be able to keep up with the great Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Instead she sprang forward to duel the werewolf who had so easily blocked her curse and Remus received her with more skill than she. The balding Caldwell flung himself at Arthur and Stowers stalked toward Sirius. He was determined to take the man down.

While the duels between the six went on, Dumbledore approached the Minister for Magic, who quivered in his Italian made boots. The wand in his hand shook with fright as Dumbledore set a hand onto his shoulder. The Minister flinched away.

"St -stay back Duh-Dumbledore!"

"Now Cornelius," Dumbledore said slowly and calmingly, though it seemed to be that the twinkle in his eyes were mocking, "I believe I had something to show you in Mr. Weasley's work shed? A one Mr. Peter Pettigrew? Follow me, Cornelius."

The Minister tried and failed to flinch away again. Dumbledore held strong onto the Ministers collar and steered him to Arthur Weasley's work shed. The Headmaster of Hogwarts glanced toward the dueling six before pushing the Minister into the shed quite forcefully.

Dumbledore's eyes laughed as the man stumbled forward with an "Eep!"

The shed door closed behind them . . .

Meanwhile, Sirius dodged and shot hexes and curses to Stowers. The duel brought so many feelings and memories to the surface. It was invigorating and horrifying all at the same moment. Memories of his cousin Bellatrix Azkaban crazed eyes were flashing in his mind and Sirius backed away from Auror Stowers, feeling disoriented.

Snarling, Stowers stepped forward with a cocky sneer allowing his wand arm to fall. He curled his free hand into a tight fist and swung. Where he thought he would find the noggin of Sirius Black he was stunned to find his fist making contact with a werewolf's palm.

_"Stupify!"_

Auror Stowers took the stunner in the chest at close range and flew a couple feet away from them. He crashed to the ground, unconscious. Sirius was suddenly wrenched around to face Remus.

"Padfoot," Remus said with concern, "You okay? What the hell happened, Pads? You know better than to back out of a duel when it's already on!"

Sirius scratched his head, he glanced back at the Auror on the ground before turning back to Remus. _What a bloody git._

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Moony!" Sirius said anger flaring from nowhere, "Just drop it!"

Remus lifted his hands up in surrender with an annoyed frown. Sirius took notice of the stunned woman behind the werewolf. "Fine. No need to get angry with me. I was only worried about my best friend after all. Samantha would most certainly kill me if I brought you back with something missing. Physically and mentally."

Sirius shrank back, scratching his head again, this time with a guilty look upon his face. "I'm sorry, Moony. Just don't . . . I just don't er, feel well at the moment."

The werewolf patted Sirius' back. "S'all right, Padfoot. . . Oi, where's the Headmaster? And the Minister?"

Arthur joined them, looking quite winded and looked about the yard with them as they stood. As one, their gazes swiveled to the work shed. The shed door was closed. They approached it quickly and pressed their ears to the cold metal door only to jump away as the door sprung open. Out stepped Cornelius Fudge. He was mopping his sweating,creased fore head with a kerchief and muttering incoherently to himself.

"Mental that one," they heard Arthur mutter under his breath.

The three men moved away to allow the Minister to walk past them. Right on the heels of the Minister was Dumbledore. He flashed them all a bright, slightly senile looking smile. It raised Sirius' hopes up, but only slightly.

"Ah, boys!" he said to them,"The Minister and I have just finished the interrogation by Veritaserum. I'm afraid that this will be where I leave you. The Minister and I will be personally seeing that Pettigrew finds his way to the Auror Department. Sirius, the Wizengamot shall be sending you an owl explaining your court date as soon as possible. I recommend heading home now."

Sirius nodded. He stepped forward and shook his hand before stepping back. "Thank you for all your help, Headmaster. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"All in good fun, my boy," Dumbledore chuckled while Fudge glanced at him warily. "I shall also be sending you an owl. We still have some situations and certain individuals to discuss, I believe? At the moment, I believe, that there will be no rush of this."

Sirius nodded again, and so did Remus. Both in relief.

"We'll be awaiting your owl, Headmaster," Remus said, "Good afternoon, sir."

Dumbledore nodded with the same bright smile. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." The old man turned to the Minister. "I shall meet you in your office, Cornelius whilst you round up your Aurors."

"Wait!" Sirius called out at the last minute, "I've forgotten something!"

Everyone watched as Sirius sauntered up the the levitated, frozen body of Peter Pettigrew with a disgusted look about his face. Sirius grabbed the man by his collar and rotated the man's body until he faced him. With gritted teeth and a clenched fist, Sirius delivered a angry punch to the traitor's face once, twice, three times.

"Effing bastard!" Sirius snarled as he felt the anger consume him at the thought of the quickly fading bruises on Samantha's face. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you if you lay another hand on her!"

"Sirius! Calm yourself, my boy!" Dumbledore called to him.

Remus and Arthur had been the ones to drag him off and Sirius allowed them to, silently willing himself to calm down. They watched as Dumbledore bowed to them slightly before apparating away with Pettigrew. Arthur and Remus released Sirius who sneered at the Minister as he revived his Aurors and berated them loudly. Stowers glared at them before apparating away after the Minister. The other Aurors followed suit.

"Peter is most certainly going to feel those punches when they unfreeze him," Remus said as Arthur chuckled.

Sirius sneered again. "I effing hope he does."

"I believe we should get back to the woman and children," Arthur pipped up, leading the way to the path, "Molly is probably in a tizzy by now."

--------------------

"Are you sure Arthur said not to help him?" Molly asked worriedly for the hundredth time.

Samantha nodded with a frown. They had moved from Harry's room to the kitchen. They were both sitting, side by side at the table watching the children play.

"What else did they say?"

Samantha sighed. "I told you already. They said for me to stay here with you, and Arthur said to make sure that you didn't go chasing after them to the rescue with your frying pan."

Molly snorted. "When I get my hands on that man . . . I most certainly do not go chasing after him with a _frying pan_! The lies that man sprouts!"

"Uh, Molly?" Sam looked sideways at the woman with laughing eyes, "I never said that he told me _that_. . "

Molly reddened instantly and refused to meet Samantha's gaze. Fred and George Weasley, whom had stood right beside a counter ran from the kitchen as a glass of water fell to the floor with a crash.

"You had better run!" Molly yelled after them, jumping up from her seat, "Those little rascals! Heathens just like their father!"

Standing from her seat, Sam summoned the broom and mop and began to clean it herself. She shook her head as she vaguely thought about the house elves she had sent on break.

"Dear! What on Earth are you doing? Your wand, Samantha! Use your wand!"

It was Samantha's turn to redden. "Oops. Sorry, I forgot again."

The red haired woman shook her head with a smile as she watched the other woman clean the mess with simple cleaning and repairing charms. Samantha pocketed her wand and returned Molly's smile before she was dragged by Harry to the muggle refrigerator.

"Can I have mo' juice, Sam?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said, ruffling her already messy hair. "Where's you sippy cup, Hun?"

Harry gave her his cup and watched patiently as she served him more juice.

"Tank you, Sam," he squealed, looking up at the woman adoringly, "I wuv you!"

She watched him run back to where he was playing with Ron and Ginny. Fred and George had somehow sneaked back into the kitchen and had joined their little play group. Those three little words brought warmth to her and she suddenly felt like crying and . . . vomiting?

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Samantha looked wide eyed at Molly as she hurried to the loo. Hunching over the toilet, Sam threw up her breakfast and lunch. After finishing and slowly catching her breath, she flinched away involuntarily as a wet rag was set on her forehead.

"Sam?" Molly asked. She had followed the woman all the way to the water closet, "Are you alright? Did you suddenly get ill?"

Nodding, she stood and faced the sink, where she began to brush her teeth. Samantha desperately wanted to rid herself of the disgusting taste in her mouth. This was so very peculiar to her.

"I don't know why. One moment I'm fine and then the next I feel the need to expel the contents of my stomach. God, it was so awful. I've never felt this way before in my life."

They walked back to the kitchen just as Sirius, Remus and Arthur stepped in.

"Arthur!"

Molly rushed to her husbands side, her bottom lip quivering. Arthur Weasley opened his arms wide to receive her, only to be smacked in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! _Molly!_ What was _that_ for!"

"How dare you frighten me so! I was so worried something would happen to you and you would leave the children and I all alone! Forever!"

Fred and George watched on with distaste and embarrassment as their father comforted their mother before she burst into tears. They cringed and looked away as their parents kissed.

"Ewww --"

"That's --"

"Nasty --"

Samantha looked toward Remus and Sirius as they approached her. Sirius gave her a quick peck on the lips before gathering her into his arms. Sam breathed in his scent happily. "Since you look relatively unharmed and without handcuffs, I take it everything went well?"

Sirius nodded, he gave her another kiss. "Once we got to Arthur's everything went perfectly. Pettigrew is on his way to the Auror Department and the Wizengamot should be owling me soon. It may even be on it's way now."

Molly tapped her on the shoulder. "Sam, we're going home now. I need to get dinner preparations done early."

After helping Molly round up her brood, Samantha and Molly hugged tightly. Arthur shook the hands of Sirius and Remus before he practically pushed his fussing children out of the kitchen door. ("Can't I live with Harry?" Ronald asked innocently.) Before closing the door, Samantha heard Molly calling to her.

Samantha stuck her head to see to see Molly waving.

"Eat salted crackers dear! It'll soothe your morning sickness."

Her eyes widdened and she slamed the door closed, slumping against it.

"Next week, Sam."

Samantha, thoroughly startled looked toward her lover. "What?"

Sirius held a envelope and parchment in his hands. A screech owl flew out the kitchen window.

"My court date. It's next week. August the sixth. Huh, it's a Saturday. . . Babe, are you alright? You look a bit flustered."

Samantha nodded and gulped. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Sirius glanced at her and than at Remus, who returned his look and shrugged.

"Okay. . . Hey, what are we going to cook for dinner? I say we order something out for this special ocassion!"

She vaguely watched and listened as Sirius and Remus argued over a home cooked or take-out meal for the night. Her eyes darted between the two men as Harry came screaming into the kitchen in excitement with his toy broomstick dragging him along the floor.

The thought that came to her mind as she set a hand on her flat abdomen and looked down was,_ I am in definite trouble_.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha cough,cough hahaha! Next chapter: The court hearing, Malfoys and pregnancy scares OH MY! Sorry, I kind of got done watching The Wizard of Oz and Tin Man. Tehe. Happy Christmas, everyone! -- JMMendiola**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Samantha placed Harry on a chair. In one hand she had a comb and the other hand was scratching her chin as she contemplated how she was going to fix his hair. Harry was dressed smartly in a miniature version of Sirius' own dress robes. 

"It's a lost cause, love," he said to her, "He has the same wind blown hair as his father and if my memory serves me right, then you won't be able to tame it."

Samantha frowned.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked, his lower lip trembling in desperation.

Sighing, Samantha nodded. "Sure."

Both adults watched as four year old Harry whooped and jumped off of the chair. He ran out of the room and into his own. Samantha closed the door softly and sat beside Sirius. She began to slip her heels on and glanced at him.

"How can you be so . . . Calm, Sirius?" she asked. "I am _shitting_ myself."

They both chuckled and Sirius pulled her closer until Samantha was pressed against his side. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Samantha kissed his cheek and laid her head onto his shoulder. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a neat, professional looking pony tail. The skirt she wore was lavender and ended a few inches above her knees. Her black shirt was very feminine with lace and a corset look to it. When she had seen it on the mannequin in Diagon Alley, Samantha had thought it looked absolutely bewitching that she had to buy it.

Sirius loved it also, especially when she modeled it for him when she came home.

"To tell you the truth," he said softly, "I'm nervous, too. Nervous as _hell_. I have absolutely no idea what is kind of magical hilarity will ensue. Anything might happen."

Samantha nodded, excepting his answer.

"Is Remus coming after all?"

"Yeah, he popped in thirty minutes ago. He's in the kitchen shoveling in a quick breakfast."

The woman stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror before turning to Sirius. She extended her arms as if to ask, "how do I look?" In reply, Sirius whistled and advanced on her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they stared at their reflections. They were silent for a few seconds until Samantha reached up and behind to caress his cheek.

"Are we ready?" Sirius asked quietly, he gazing at her through the mirror.

"Yes," she whispered, "You'll get Harry won't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. You having breakfast?"

"Nope," she shook her head and avoided his gaze. "Not today. I'm going to bring my crackers. Don't worry."

Samantha pulled away and he watched as she grabbed her cloak before he left the room. Something was wrong. Ever since the day that Pettigrew had been taken to the Ministry, Samantha had been acting strangely. And not to forget the sudden vomiting at all hours of the day. Sirius was not the only one who had noticed, either.

Remus had explained that somehow her scent had changed. The werewolf could not quite place the new scent that was mingled with Samantha's, but he had promised that when the answer came he would report straight to Sirius.

Sirius, being incredibly moronic at that moment had burst into hysterics claiming that the strange scent was probably some other man "-- trying to make a move my future fiance, Moony!"

He was promptly smacked on the back of his head.

"It's not a man's smell," Remus assured him, "In fact, it's not even a woman or child smell. . . It's different. Sam smells the same, except there's something weird about this smell that makes it new. It's a nice smell, don't get me wrong and don't look at me like that Padfoot . . . Kind of like talcum. . . You know what I mean?"

Sirius looked at the werewolf blankly before shaking his head. "No, absolutely no idea."

Chuckling at the memory, he reached Harry's bedroom. Little Harry sat on the floor, his skin was completely clear. No one would be able to tell that the boy had just gotten over his chicken pox. Sirius smiled brightly when Harry turned from his position on the floor.

"Awe we going yet?" he asked, yawning.

Sirius nodded as Harry approached him, his plump little arms extended. He picked the boy up and Harry laid his head onto Sirius' shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I sweepy," Harry said to Sirius. "Can I ask you somefing weal qwick?"

Turning off the bedroom light and heading toward the kitchen slowly, Sirius rubbed the dear boy's back. "You can ask me anything, Harry."

"Can I call you Daddy?"

Sirius stopped in his tracks and his heart seemed to beat harder. He could feel a cold sweat beginning on his brow. He gulped and suddenly felt as if he just drank a glass of sand. Harry spoke on when he did not answer.

"You tweat me like Mistuh Weasley tweats my fwend Won. . . And I wuv you, Siwius."

"I love you, too, kiddo," Sirius croaked, a tear sliding down the side of his face. "But I uh --"

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and Sirius turned quickly. Remus stood behind him. He had just walked out of the water closet. The young werewolf had a confused look upon his face.

"Remus," Sirius choked out, "this is not what it sounds like! You know I would never have Harry call me that. It would be disrespectful to James' memory and --"

Remus held a hand up and stopped Sirius mid sentence. He set both hands on Sirius' shoulders as the boy in the man's arms wriggled to face him.

"I want to say something," the young werewolf began, "James has been dead for a little less than four years. He never had the chance to fully bask in fatherhood because of Order business and I know that right now, where ever the spirit of James is, he is _happy_ that Harry has you. He named you Harry's _godfather_ and he intended for you to care for his son as if he were your own if anything ever happened to Lily and himself."

Sirius gulped again and nodded.

"You have every right to want Harry to call you 'dad," he held up a hand to stop Sirius from protesting, "and Harry has every right to call you his 'dad'. After all, you have raised him since he was a year old as your child. Now, tell me Sirius. Would you like Harry to call you 'dad'? He certainly wants to."

"I-" Sirius Black set Harry onto the floor and knelt down to be at eye level with the boy. His eyes darted from Harry's face to Remus'. "I would be honored Harry. I would be honored if you would call me your daddy."

The little boy beamed up at him and the man struggled to hold in his emotions. Remus clapped him on the back with a watery smile, before leaving them.

"I'll be waiting in the living room, Pads."

"Thanks, Moony," he croaked after his best friend.

Harry threw himself back into Sirius arms and the man stood, holding him tightly. Sam walked into the hall from their bedroom at that moment and grinned at them as she fixed her purse onto her shoulder. Her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"Am I interrupting something, here?" she asked walking forward to give her lover a kiss, "Shall I leave and give you two some time alone?"

Sirius pushed his emotions aside and pulled Samantha into their embrace. He got another kiss and grinned. The grin was returned.

"Harry and I were just having a man to man talk."

Samantha rolled her eyes and laughed. "How cute! Are we ready?"

Sirius and Harry both nodded and they lead the way to the living room. Remus Lupin and Alden Smithy stood from their seats. Shaking hands quickly Alden Smithy held up a blank and empty envelope.

"Are we ready then, chaps? Lady?" he asked, "The Minister, with a little jab from Dumbledore, has kindly allowed us to override the illegal portkey laws just this once so that we may get to the Ministry unnoticed."

Both Remus and Sirius chuckled. Samantha shook her head looking thoroughly amused. Harry had fallen asleep in Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm very sorry to say this, but it seems as though someone has leaked information out to the press."

They all groaned.

"The information including the date and time of your trial. Do not be surprised if we are bombarded with reporters or the like. I dare say, we might even meet strikers against you, Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded with gritted teeth. "Great, just bloody fantastic."

"Thank Merlin for the portkey," said Remus lightly, "No, scratch that. Thank Dumbledore for the portkey."

Alden Smithy held out the envelope. Sirius woke Harry quickly and they all grabbed onto the thin envelope seconds before it was activated.

In truth, this was Samantha's second time using a portkey. The first time she had used one to transport herself, Sirius and Harry to the Linney Manor where Abigail Linney had grown up. She had found it rather enjoyable and very similar to riding a muggle carnival ride. This time however, it was positively dreadful. Though the ride had been quick, Samantha herself grabbing onto Sirius' arm to steady herself. She put her free hand onto her stomach as if willing for the nausea to pass.

"Are you alright, dear?" Alden Smithy asked. He squinted at her through his spectacles.

Samantha nodded with a grim expression and breath deeply. Sirius hand reached out and massaged her neck. She instantly relaxed. It only took them a few minutes to realize that they were in the Minister's office. Cornelius Fudge stood behind his desk with a tight, forced smile on his face and Dumbledore sat on a chair to the side with a sour look about his face.

The Headmaster immediately stood from his seat and withdrew the lemon drop from his mouth.

"Ah, right on schedule! Good morning to you all!"

The Minister's let out a huge breath and he let the forced smile fall into a deep frown. "Yes, well, Albus and I shall lead you to the chamber now. Unfortunately," Dumbledore glanced at him, "er, I mean _fortunately_. . . Fortunately not all the members of the Wizengamot shall be in attendance. . ."

Sirius and Remus looked relieved beyond belief. Cornelius Fudge continued.

". . . Though, there will be Aurors in attendance. For Pettigrew of course. The main member of the Wizengamot took a vote and decided that we would make this as quick as possible. We already have the confession of James and Lily Potter's betrayal from Pettigrew --"

"Do not forget the confession of the murders of the thirteen muggles, Cornelius," Dumbledore reminded the man, who in truth needed no reminding.

The Minister waved a hand at the Headmaster. "Yes, that too."

"And which of the Wizengamot shall be present, may I inquire?" asked Mr. Smithy.

Fudge looked irked at the question, Dumbledore merely smiled. Harry, who was still in the arms of Sirius, fell back to sleep. He had not yet been noticed by Minister Fudge, but Samantha did notice Dumbledore glance at the boy more than a few times.

"Madam Bones shall be among the seven, I'm sure you both remember her from your school days, Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore said, "That is also including Cornelius and I, of course. The other are really of no importance. They all know of the situation and what is to come. Believe it or not, the ruling has already been made certain. We only need your Veritaserum interview."

Sirius, Remus, Samantha and Mr. Smithy all looked thoroughly surprised.

"That sounds really to the point," said Sirius, looking relieved.

Samantha was also relieved. She hated what kind of toll it had been taking on him in these few hours and minutes. She was also sure that a few of his hairs had started to turn gray. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

It was at that moment that a young man barged into the room. He was much younger than Sirius, Remus and Samantha. His face was scarlet and sweaty. The young man held onto the door knob and waited for a moment to catch his breath.

"Sir!" he managed to puff out,"A _'puff'_ slight dilemma _'huff'_ has _'puff'_ manifested!"

"Cough it out already, boy!" Fudge barked, stirring Harry.

The young man flinched. "The reporters _'huff'_ have fought their way _'puff'_ into the _'huff'_ hearing chamber _'puff'_!"

All the occupants, minus Dumbledore and Mr. Smithy, groaned. Harry fell back to sleep with gentle pats from Sirius. It was then that he was noticed by Fudge. The Minister stared suspiciously at the boy.

"And who's brat is that?" asked Minister Fudge with a look of disgust. "Your's Black?"

Remus growled and Sirius sneered at the Minister. Before he could open his mouth and deliver a stinging retort, Samantha stepped forward. She took Harry into her own arms and was careful not to show his face.

"He's mine," she said to him with a withering look, "he's my son, Henry. Is there a problem?"

Immediately understanding that Samantha was not going to be a pushover, the Minister turned his attention to the young man at the door.

"What are you waiting for? The bloody Knight Bus!" he said, "Go see if there is another place for the hearing to take place! This is bloody important, boy, move your arse!"

The young man flinched again. "That's already been solved, sir! Madam Bones has offered her office as a possible place for the hearing. . ."

Dumbledore walked toward the young man. "Then why don't you lead us there, my boy. I believe that since the Daily Prophet reporters are kipping tents in the hearing chamber that our walk to Madame Bones' office shall be relatively uneventful? Hmm?"

The man nodded, turning pink at being addressed by Dumbledore.

"Yeah-yes, sir. You can all follow me, her office is just down the corridor and to the right, sir."

Fudge hissed before following Dumbledore out of his office and after the boy. It was Remus after him, Samantha with Harry, Sirius and Mr. Smithy bringing up the rear.

The walk was just as Dumbledore had thought. Relatively uneventful. An elderly witch carrying a stack of parchments in her arms fainted at the sight of the one and only Sirius Black. She fell back into another employee's arms and parchment rolls went flying into the air. Other employees merely shrank against the corridor walls as if willing for Sirius not to spot them.

Samantha could hear Remus' chuckling and Sirius' snickering at it all.

They turned right after a long trek down the corridor and stopped at a large door with a brass sign that said the distinguished witch's name and titles in the Ministry. The door opened instantly and they hurried inside. Fudge waved the young man away.

A broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair sat behind a desk. She wore a monocle and looked absolutely forbidding to Sirius, Remus and Samantha. With a flick of her wand her desk vanished and was replaced with a long conference table.

"Are we ready to start this hearing?" Amelia Bones asked loudly as she adjusted her monocle.

"Yes," Minister Fudge said while taking a seat by her side. "Eh, where is everyone?"

Amelia Bones sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, they are trapped in the hearing chamber with fifty stark raving Prophet reporters. Don't even think about about rescheduling Minister! --"

The light died down in the Minister's eyes.

"This case must be dealt with today," she said, "I believe that you, Dumbledore and I are efficient enough Wizengamot members to preform this. It is only a Veritaserum interrogation after all. The Aurors should be here with Pettigrew any second now. The Veritaserum is right here in my pocket, Cornelius."

"Let's get this done with," said Dumbledore. He sat at the table and beckoned them to sit.

Samantha sat beside Alden Smithy, who sat beside Sirius. Remus had sat on Sirius other side. Harry remained fast asleep, drool staining her sleeve, but she did not mind at all.

"Veritaserum induced interrogation hearing of the sixth of August," said Fudge in a booming voice. Madam Bones' Quick Quotes Quill began to take notes beside him. "in the defense of Sirius Orion Black, resident of Linney-Warren Cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, also acting as temporary Court Scribe --"

"-- Also in attendance in defense for Sirius Orion Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the Headmaster said quietly, "As well as Attorney Alden Aldo Smithy, also in defense of Sirius Orion Black."

The Minister's lips thinned at being interrupted and continued. "In moments we shall be joined by Peter Pettigrew escorted by an Auror team. Peter Pettigrew has twice undergone a Veritaserum induced interrogation. Both in which he confessed to being the actual Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter,murdering thirteen innocent muggle bystanders and finally framing Sirius Black. Before we can give Peter Pettigrew a sentence, we must first determine if Sirius Black was an accomplice to Peter Pettigrew or not. We shall now be administering the Veritaserum."

Madam Bones stood from her seat and walked around toward the table. It was when Samantha watched as Amelia Bones withdrew a clear bottle containing a clear liquid inside that a terrible thought came to her. . . What if they asked Sirius the wrong sort of question and Harry was mentioned?

Sirius' face slackened and he slumped forward slightly with a expressionless look upon his face. Samantha instantly loathed the lifeless look upon him. He looked lost and sat so still.

"We shall begin with simple questions," Fudge began, "What is your full given name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius answered instantly in a dull and slow voice.

Samantha closed her eyes and held Harry closer to her. She was glad that the boy slept like a rock. She never wanted him to see Sirius look this way. Her heart was beginning to beat louder.

"The year you were born?"

"1960."

Fudge gave a subtle nod to Amelia Bones, who returned it.

"We shall now begin the official interrogation," he said in a very loud voice, stirring Harry again. "I would advise for those who a need or want to be elsewhere, leave now. Madame Bones and I shall give you all forty seconds. The Veritaserum wears off after ten minutes. We have the time."

Fudge took out his pocket watch and began a timer, Madame Bones stood over Sirius and kept a close eye on him. Remus stood instantly from his seat after a whispered comment from Dumbledore. He walked over to her and took Samantha gently by the elbow, she nodded instantly understanding what he wanted of her. She looked at him thankfully. Most likely, he also did not want to see the look the Veritaserum put upon his best friend's face.

With one last look at Sirius, Samantha was lead out of Madam Bones office by Remus. Once outside of the room, Remus lead her further down the corridor and to a waiting area filled with chairs and tables.

"The Headmaster thought it a good idea that you and I stay clear from the office while they did the interrogation," he said with a furrowed brow.

Samantha nodded and shifted Harry onto her other shoulder. She sat in a chair close to the restrooms and leaned back into it.

"It was awful," she whispered as Remus sat beside her.

The werewolf gave her and Harry a sideways glance before nodding with her. He reached over and took Harry from her. "I know. Veritaserum does that to a person."

Samantha stood from her seat with a sigh. "I'll be in the restroom for a moment."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking at her intently.

"I'm fine," Sam said before pushing the door open and walking in.

The restroom was fairly large. There were many stalls and even more sinks and mirrors. A few elderly ladies tittered together as they washed their hands. Barely sparing them a glance, Samantha began to wash her hands in the sink farthest from them.

" . . . -- Black in the building -- . . ."

"Oh! How dreadful -- . . . -- better give him the kiss, is my opinion -- . . ."

Nausea began to overtake her as Samantha caught small snippets of their conversation. She grabbed a towel and began to dry her hands quickly before hurrying to a stall. Samantha coughed loudly as she hunched over the toilet, expelling all the contents of her stomach until she could no more. There was a knock on her stall.

"Sweetheart?" It was one of the old women. "Are you alright?

Leave me alone, you old bag! "I'm fine! Just a bit of morning sickness!"

"Oh!" another voice said, probably the other older woman, "Congratulations, dear! Milly and I do hope you feel better!"

She was ever so happy when they left the bathroom. Once out of the stall, she made her way back to the sink. Quickly, she washed her mouth out and her hands. After drying her hands she quickly made her way out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I took so long, Remus. I --"

Samantha's eyes widened as she looked upon the scene before her. Harry was wide awake and sitting on the chair that Remus had taken before she had went into the restroom. Remus on the other hand stood protectively in front of him, and was nose to nose with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Behind the white-blond haired man was his wife and son. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"What's going on here?" Samantha asked loudly as she slipped a hand into her purse to grasp her wand. She was certainly surprised when Narcissa Malfoy answered her.

"That is exactly what I want to know!" said Mrs. Malfoy. The blond woman turned her attention to Samantha. "Please, excuse my husband, madam, at times he can be a total ponce!"

Lucius Malfoy turned with a scandaled look upon his face. "Now see here, Narcissa --!"

The elegantly dressed woman, whose right hand held onto the hand of her child, stuck a manicured finger in her husbands face.

"No," she growled, "you see here, Lucy! We are here on official business that cannot wait for your nonsense! What a fine example your setting for Draco! I would have thought that you would let go of petty school grudges! When we get home -- ooohhhh! You will most definitely feel my wrath, Lucius Malfoy!"

With that said, Narcissa Malfoy huffed off with her son in tow. Lucius' eyes were narrowed as he watched his wife walk away from. With a growl he turned back around to Remus.

"This isn't over Lupin," he growled before marching off to find his wife.

Remus gave the man a glare before giving his attention to Samantha. He shook his head at her before picking Harry up from the seat and sitting down, he placed the boy onto his lap.

"I was only sitting here, waiting," he said, sounding thoroughly irritated, "Harry had woken up and then Malfoy walks into the bloody waiting area. I was just going to ignore him, but he decided to approach me."

Samantha groaned and Harry stretched his arms toward her. She took him from Remus and held him close.

"They didn't recognize Harry did they?"

Remus shook his head. "No, his hair was over his forehead the whole time and when I put him down I stood in front of him. I don't even think Malfoy noticed him at all. _Pfft_, we certainly know who wears the pants in that family."

"Good. You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her with bleary green eyes. "I'm okay, Mummy."

It took her a few moments to comprehend what the boy had said. She was most certainly surprised. Wonderfully surprised. Harry had stopped calling her 'mummy' a long while ago. Sirius had been the one to set him straight that she and he were not really his parents. Harry, of course being a very young forgetful child would always ask about it and Samantha would have to remind him. But it was a lovely feeling after all, to be called 'mummy' again.

Samantha held him even tighter against her. She kissed his brow tenderly. "That's good then."

Remus looking impatient, looked to his pocket watch.

"We should go," he said hurriedly as he jumped up from his seat, "It's been over fifteen minutes now, they must be done with the interrogation by now."

Sam followed after Remus. They walked quickly back to Madam Bones office. They were both excited and worried at the same time. As they neared toward Madam Bones office it was the noise that made them quicken their pace.

"Holy dung," Remus swore as he tried to get through the crowd of reporters and picketers as they stood and shouted at the door to Madam Bones office.

Remus grabbed Samantha and held her close as they both pushed through the throng. The office door was open and Dumbledore seemed to be the only person keeping the crowd out.

"Please!" yelled one reporter. "Let us have an interview with Mr. Boardman, also know as Sirius Black!"

A young witch dressed as if she were a football mother held a sign over her head proudly. She screamed with rage. "Give him the kiss! It's what he deserves!"

There were shouts of agreements for both of the people. Dumbledore ignored them and scanned the crowd of people with narrowed blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. As soon as he spotted Remus, Samantha and Harry he reached a hand out and grabbed onto the front of Remus' robes. He pulled at the man and brought him in front of the crowd. Remus held onto Samantha and Harry and brought them with him.

The shouting grew deafening as Dumbledore pulled them into the office and closed the door behind them. The banging on the doors subsided with a few well placed Silencing Charms administered from Dumbledore.

"The press and rioters seem to have located you," Remus commented, looking disheveled.

"No shit, detective Moony."

Remus, Samantha and Harry turned to find Sirius leaning against the long table that Madam Bones had transfigured from his desk. His fists were shoved into his trouser pockets and he smiled at them with a twinkle in his eyes. They all rushed to him and brought themselves into a group hug.

They were interrupted as Madam Bones approached them.

"Congratulations on becoming a free man, Mr. Black," she said, shaking his hand. "I dare say, things will be much easier for you now. You and your family."

Sirius nodded and the man could feel tears springing up in his eyes. Remus wasn't far away, but Samantha seemed to be closer to tears than both of them. She openly cried and held tightly onto Sirius and Harry. One arms had snaked around Sirius and had grabbed onto Remus front robe.

"Finally," Samantha sobbed, "we -- _you've_ been waiting for so long!"

Sirius wiped her tears while wiping his own away. He leaned down close to her and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Marry me."

Samantha began to sob even louder and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry, having no idea what was going on, looked to Sirius with a trembling lower lip. Sirius chuckled and took him from Samantha. He was still waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she choked out. What she said next both rocked the foundations of his world and brought joy to his heart. "But we better get hitched before the baby comes."

All three males froze. Remus, Sirius and even Harry.

"B-baby?" Sirius stuttered, while Remus said behind him with wide eyes, "I knew it!"

Samantha nodded. "Everything's going to be different now. . . I'm pregnant."

Sirius found himself gaining control and grinning so smugly his cheeks were hurting.

"For the better," he then turned to Remus, "Did you hear that, Moony old boy, your going to be Uncle! I'm going to be a Dad!"

Samantha laughed through her tears of joy as she watched the two best friends link their arms and do a jig with Harry still in Sirius' arms. Everything was most certainly going to be different. Maybe even better. . . For while that was. Even Samantha knew Murphy's Law.

_Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I actually decide to rewrite it and add some stuff in. It's nice and long! Once again, sorry for taking so long! REVIEW!!! -- JMMendiola**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Many, many years later . . .

"I got it, Mum! It's finally here!"

The eleven year old boy raced into the kitchen. His jet black hair was wind blown and his emerald green eyes sparkled spectacularly as he waved the letter frantically in the air.

"It's here!" he shouted to his mother, father, uncle and younger sibling.

His father snatched it away from him with a mischievous smirk upon his face.

"Hey!

"Harry James Potter," Sirius Black read aloud, his smirk turned into a full blown grin, "Linney Cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole. Well, what do you know!"

The letter was then snatched from his hands by Remus Lupin.

"Oy! Moony!"

"Hmm," Remus said with the same mischievous smirk that had graced Sirius' lips, "are you sure they got the right Harry Potter, cub?"

Harry looked hesitant before giving his mother a worried look. "Are you trying to tell me that I got someone else's Hogwart's letter?"

The letter was finally snatched away from the werewolf's grasp. Samantha handed it to Harry before slapping Remus on the arm. "Don't tease him! Of course he has the right letter!"

The seven year old girl sitting between Samantha and Sirius watched with wide eyes as her older brother ripped the letter open. He unfolded the two slips of parchment and read them aloud.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Harry looked up from the letter with wide eyes. "Wicked cool." He then ran from the kitchen and to the living room. "I gotta Floo Call Ron!"

A small hand patted Sirius on the knee. He looked to the side and then down to his daughter. The little girl, who had him wrapped around her little fingers looked at him adoringly. She was a miniature version of his wife with his hazel eyes, and he was very proud to announce, his taste for pranking.

"I got one, too, did't I Daddy?" asked seven year old Abigail.

Harry came back into the kitchen covered in soot. "You can't come with me, Abby. Your too young . . . Sorry."

Abigail's lower lip instantly jutted out and began to tremble. Sirius turned away from his daughter knowing full well he could never resist that look upon his angel's face. Remus chuckled hesitantly before also looking away from his godchild. Abigail turned to her mother. Samantha smiled down at her daughter and broke it to her as gently as she could.

"Harry's' right Abby, but don't worry. You'll be able to attend Hogwarts soon with Harry."

"How soon, Mummy?" Abby asked.

'Four years,' thought Samantha with an inward cringe. Thankfully, Sirius decided to finally jump in.

"You'll know when it's time when your letter comes, sweetheart," he said quietly.

Abigail glanced at the three adults in her life, in turn. "Okay, thank you, Daddy."

Both men let out a sigh of relief and Samantha shook her head and smiled again. There was no telling what Abigail would do if she had not liked his answer. The last time she had been upset with her father Sirius had been turned blue for a whole day. Abigail of course had been punished by her mother. Sirius merely congratulated her on a well done prank and then advised her to set her sights on her lycanthropic godfather.

Harry sat beside Remus and with his help served himself a small cuppa.

"Ron said that Mrs. Weasley is gonna take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Harry said to them, mainly Samantha, "Do you think we can go tomorrow?"

"I have work tomorrow," both Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.

Remus was still working for Samantha, and Sirius had managed to get a job in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. He had kindly declined to the offer of his old Auror position, surprising many in the Auror Department, including Remus and Sam. Samantha had stayed unemployed and only managed the properties she rented out to other Wizarding and Squib families. Though, she was currently looking for a small position. Over the years she had fallen in love with magical creatures. It was no secret in their home that Samantha longed to be a Care of Magical Creatures professor. . . Sam knew that once Harry went off to Hogwarts and Abigail to the local muggle elementary, she would have nothing to do and no one to mother.

"But," Remus said with a sideways glance at Sirius, "I can take the day off."

Sirius growled at Remus. "Don't look at me like that Moony! I've already used up all of my sick days." He turned to his son. "I'm sorry, Harry. . . I'm sorry to you too, Babe."

Samantha blinked. "Why are you sorry to me, Siri? I understand."

The dog animagus pointed to both Abigail and Harry. "Your going to have them both. _Together_. In a crowded Diagon Alley."

Sam groaned and Remus chuckled.

"What are we going to eat today?" Sirius asked suddenly, his stomach growling.

Samantha gave him a scathing look. "Sirius, you just drank three cups of tea and ate more than half of the chocolate cookies."

"What's your point?" Sirius asked dumbly, his stomach growled again. "Come on, Sam! I'm hungry!"

"Ron said that his mother _said_ that she wanted us over for dinner," Harry answered nonchalantly.

Both Sirius and Samantha jumped from their seats and gave victory cries. Sirius raised a fist in the air and Samantha whooped.

"I love Weasley food!"

"No cooking for me tonight!"

Remus rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head. Abigail giggled at her father and mother.

"Mummy and Daddy are funny!"

"No," said Remus dryly to his goddaughter, "Mummy and Daddy are insane. Especially your daddy, schizophrenic that man."

"Oy!"

"Everyone get ready to go to the Burrow," Samantha said to them happily as she skipped to the living room fireplace.

Abigail giggled and followed her mother. Sirius sat back down and poured himself a fourth cup of tea. Setting the kettle down, the animagus watched his best friend rise from his seat and clasp his cloak on.

"Where are you going, Moony?" Sirius asked from behind his cup of tea, "Don't you want to come to the Weasley's with us?"

Remus smoothed his hair and then wiped his lip of tea. "Maybe another time."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his best friend in suspicion. It was then that he noticed Remus' clothing. Neatly pressed slacks and a dress shirt. His boots looked to be recently cleaned and polished. And then his hair. Even though it looked like he had applied muggle hair products to keep his hair in place and looking as well groomed, the werewolf was still running his hands through it in hops of improving it even more.

"Uncle Moony has a hot date!" Harry exclaimed from where he sat.

A sly grin formed on Remus Lupin's face. "Yes, Harry. I do."

"Why didn't you tell me, Moony?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Remus shrugged, he looked anywhere except his best friend. He brushed imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

"I guess I thought you would make it out to be a bigger deal than it really is," he said slowly. "Sam helped me with my robes. . ."

"I would have never done anything of the sort!" exclaimed Sirius with a lopsided grin, "but since you've revealed that you had intended to keep this wonderful piece of future gossip in the mum, than I find myself unable to _not_ make a _big deal_ about."

Upon hearing Sirius' words, the werewolf made a mad dash to the kitchen door and the animagus followed on the man's heels. Remus wrenched the door open and ran out into the back garden. With an evil smile on his face, Sirius followed him.

He yelled after the fleeing werewolf, "Cover your stump before you hump!"

Remus turned and glared venomously at Sirius before disapparating away, but not before Sirius could yell another condom joke.

"Never deck her with an unwrapped pecker!"

The animagus closed the kitchen door. He then promptly burst into barking laughter.

"Daddy, what's a pecker?"

Sirius froze. He snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his daughter, Abigail. She looked up at her father, curiously innocent and cute. Behind Abigail was her mother. Sam frowned at Sirius and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes, Sirius," she said, "Do tell. What is a pecker?"

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable around his daughter, he struggled to find an answer. Harry covered his mouth with both hands to hold back his snickering. He obviously knew the answer.

"Er," Sirius said, "A uh, a _pecker_," he winced at the word, "is a um . . . it's a bird!"

Harry's snickering grew louder. Samantha shook her head and allowed her frown to upturn slightly.

"A bird?" Abigail blinked. "Really? Harry told me once that a pecker was a really bad name for a boy's --"

She was interrupted by a chair falling over. Abigail turned and caught a glimpse of Harry's cloak as he ran into the hall. She was then shoved into her mother as her father ran past after the boy.

"Harry James Potter! You scamp!"

--------------------

The moment the screen door was opened, Molly Weasley pulled both Harry and Abigail into her arms. Their faces reddened and their eyes widened. Sirius thought Mrs. Weasley's arms looked as if they were pythons squeezing the life out of his children. His eye twitched.

"Oh!" she gushed, "Look at you both! Growing up so fast, just like my little ones!"

"Mum!" Ron Weasley whined, he looked absolutely mortified at the sight of his mother hugging his best friend, "You saw Harry an hour ago in the Floo! Your _embarrassing_ me!"

His mother released Harry and Abigail quickly. Harry scurried to Ron's side looking tramatized. She turned with her hands on her hips to glare at her youngest son. One hand held a wooden spoon which she used to point at him menacingly.

"And your pigsty of a room embarrasses _me_, Ronald Weasley!" said Molly Weasley shrilly.

The eleven year old boy blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears at his mother's words. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's thirteen year old twin brothers snickered behind their hands. After giving his brothers a withering glare, Ron ran up to his room with Harry right behind him.

Molly then turned to Samantha. They kissed each other's cheeks. The red haired mother then turned to Sirius. Sirius ducked away from her python arms and walked quickly out of the door to the work shed where Arthur Weasley was most likely working in.

"Oh," said Molly as she stirred the wonderfully smelling union soup with the wooden spoon. "I so do love it when you all come over for dinner. I just love a full house."

"Where are Bill and Charlie?" Samantha asked as she sat at the kitchen table. Abigail sat beside her.

Molly pouted. "They went to a Quidditch game with their friend's family. I had to bribe them to take Percy. That boy is alway studying away in his room into the wee hours. Even I know when someone meets their limits."

Sam nodded. "That boy is going to be a Head Boy for sure.

"I do hope so," Molly beamed, "Just like his brother Bill. Oh! Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Bill was just hired by Gringotts! Bill has managed to raise some money doing odd jobs to pay for his Portkey to Egypt for training! And Charlie has been excepted as a apprentice to a Dragon Keeper in Romania!"

"Oh Molly!" Samantha cried, "That's wonderful! You must be so proud!"

Taking the soup off of the fire, Molly beamed again, nodding.

"Arthur and I _are_ so proud! Speaking of pride, you and Sirius must be swelling with it. Harry Floo Called us and told us the news of his Hogwart's letter. Ron has also received his today."

She began to arrange the cutlery. "Ron is so excited. So am I, of course, but I'm going to miss him so very much. It'll only be Arthur, Ginny and I. I don't know what I'll be doing with myself once Ginny goes off to Hogwart's."

Samantha sighed and pulled her daughter closer to her. Abigail smiled up at her mother. She wrapped her arms around her mother's middle.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Samantha, "I guess I'm going to have to find something to preoccupy myself."

Stomping feet from the stairs came and a girl just a year younger than her Harry showed herself. Her once coppery red hair was covered in green slime and she pouted in the direction of her mother.

"Ginny!" Abigail exclaimed in delight. She escaped from her mother's arms and ran to the much older girl with open arms. Abigail stopped short at the sight of Ginny's slime covered appearance.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly cried out to her daughter, "What has happened to you!"

Ginny continued to pout. "Fred and George said I couldn't play with them and then they did _this_ to me."

It was at that point that Sirius and Arthur walked into the kitchen from the outside. Arthur was covered in what looked to be motor oil. Sirius looked relatively clean, except for one small smudge on the side of his nose.

"Arthur, look what your twin boys have done to your --" Molly sputtered at the sight of her husbands appearance, "What have you done to yourself!"

Sirius cleared his throat and walkled sideways to Samantha's side as Arthur was discaplined by Molly. After being thoroughly chewed out by his wife, Arthur took Ginny upstairs to be cleaned up. Abigail followed them. Samantha and Sirius helped set the table, and in pairs the children came down for dinner. Fred and George, Ron and Harry, Ginny and Abigail with Arthur at their heels.

"I'll try, okay Sam," Sirius said to his wife while at the same time shoveling food into his mouth, "You know how the Head is. That man looks and acts as if he has a thumb stuck up his -- Er, sorry, Molly."

Samantha nodded. "Please do, Sirius. This means so much to Harry. It's going to be his First Year at Hogwart's and you won't be there as he buys his belongings.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius grumbled darkly, "Ponce of a Head. If I didn't like my job so much I would quit. . "

Sam rubbed a hand up and down his back to soothe him. Sirius turned and appraised his wife. He chuckled.

"Mrs. Black?"

Samantha smiled sweetly at him. She loved it when he called her in that way.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"It looks to me as if you are using me as your napkin."

Samantha looked down at the hand she had set onto his back and drew it back with a laugh. Her finger tips were dipped in union soup and covered in bread crumbs.

"I'm sorry, baby!" Samantha said laughing.

Sirius handed her his napkin. "I would be honored to be your napkin anyday, Mrs. Black."

--------------------

The next morning, Remus came early. It was seven in the morning and the adults had decided for him to stay at the cottage with Abigail while Samantha and Harry shopped together.

"Remember --"

"Of course I'll remember," Remus said with a crooked smile, "I'm not Sirius."

Samantha laughed. " -- Do not let Abby sweet talk her way into the chocolate drawer. She has no idea where it is and will try to trick you into showing her it's location. Make sure she has a good, healthy breakfast. She likes --"

"-- A child's serving of cornflakes with strawberry slices, an even smaller serving of sweetened oatmeal with raisins and a hard boiled egg. With a small glass of orange juice," Sirius said as he quickly walked into the kitchen with his boots in hand. He yanked them on, still talking, "Don't expect her to eat it all. She'll pick and eat a bit of it all."

"I'll remember," Remus said. He took a seat at the kitchen table.

Samantha clasped her cloak on over her jeans and t-shirt. "And don't let her run wild all morning in her underwear. Make sure she dresses properly. . . How did your date go by the way?"

Sirius ears perked up like a dog on watch and he gave his friend a toothy grin. "Yes, Moony, how did your date go?"

Remus ignored Sirius. "My date went perfect. thanks for the clothing advice Samantha."

"What about me?" asked Sirius with a canine like whine, "Didn't I give you some wonderfully handy advice, Moony?"

"Stuff it you arse."

Sirius roared with barking laughter. Harry walked in looking groggy. He gave Sirius a weird stare that made him quiet down and threw himself into a chair. His head fell foreward into his arms.

"Do we have to be up this early?" he asked. His words were slightly muffled into his arms.

"Not only will we beat most of the crowds," Sam said, "but your father has struck a deal with his head of department to return to work in the afternoon, Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry stood from his seat. He nodded and yawned at the same time. They walked to the living room where the giant fireplace was, Harry walking at a snail's pace. Samantha hated the Floo, but it was convenient, she had to give it that.

"Diagon Alley!"

The first person she saw was the attendant to the book shop Florish and Blotts. Sirius came through the fireplace, bumping into her and nearly pushing her over. Harry came last.

"Hello lady! Sir!" the man said to them, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're here for my school books," Harry said from behind Sirius and Samantha.

"Ah! A Hogwart's student! First year?"

Harry nodded.

The book shop attendant went straight to work. He began running up and down the aisles of the shop plucking books from the shelves. The man came back to the counter with a stack of thick books.

"You have here," he said after he gained his breath back, "The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Preservation. Did I get your list right, son?"

Samantha peeked over Harry's shoulder and looked at his list. She nodded. They hurried over to Madam Malkins where they coincidently met up with the Weasleys.

Madam Malkin took him to the back for measurings while Sirius, Samantha and Molly talked. In the back of Sam's mind, she wondered what was happening in the measuring room. It was not until a white-blond haired boy a few inches shorter than Harry walked out of the measuring room and out the door that she knew what had happened. By the look that Sirius had given her, he knew also.

Harry had just met Draco Malfoy.

Sirius wondered, had they really changed everything? Or, was everyone and everything going to suffer the way they had before?

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be entirely in Harry's POV, if you guys would like to know. A lot of things will be revealed in that chapter that Sam and Sirius have no idea that Harry has an inkling about. What a sneaky boy! Let the fun begin! REVIEW! -- JMMendiola**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Harry sat on his trunk forcefully and closed it shut. It weighed a ton with all of the belongings he decided to take with him crammed neatly in it. Neatly, because his mother had come to take a look at how it was coming along and had ordered him to take everything back out again. 

Sometimes, she went just a little too crazy about the messes he made. But, he loved her. Of course she was not his biological mother, but she was as good as. Samantha Anne Black had raised him since he was a year old. His biological mother Lily Potter, maiden name Evans, had died along with his father James Potter on October thirty-first, nineteen-eighty.

As soon as he was old enough to understand, his mum, dad (Sirius) and uncle Moony had sat him down to tell him the story of that fateful Halloween night. Harry loved them and from what his dad and uncle had told him, they had loved him also. More than life, it seemed.

The prophecy was a bit much for him to take. He thought about it all the time.

Harry let out a loud breath and pulled on his shoes. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen, quietly. His mum and dad were talking in low voices. Slipping his shoes off slowly, Harry tiptoed closer to the kitchen door.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" his mother asked.

His father made a whining noise. "_Yes_, it was the right one. There was only one locket in the whole damn house. It had the Slytherin crest on it and everything. I will _never_ forgive you for sending me into that hell hole. . ." There was a wet noise that made him cringe in disgust, ". . Okay, I forgive you."

Harry heard his mother's soft breathy laughs.

"You didn't try to break the horcrux did you? Sirius, _please_ tell me you didn't try --"

The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise. Horcrux. He remembered that word. They had once said to him that Lord Voldemort had made seven. He had split his soul into seven different objects, they said . . . Whatever the hell that meant! Harry was only eleven years old after all! Though, it did not stop him from being completely curious.

"I _didn't_ try, okay! Contrary to popular belief I am not stupid!"

"Jeez," said his mother, "Okay, okay. . . And we don't think your stupid, Sirius. I don't know why you think that."

"Well," a new voice said from the kitchen. It was his uncle Remus. His voice laced with amusement. "_I do_, now that we've brought it up."

Harry peeked around the corner and into the kitchen just in time to see his adopted father, Sirius Black launch himself over the kitchen table at his uncle, Remus J. Lupin. In mid launch, his father changed into his canine form.

Remus went tumbling back-wards over the back of his chair. They rolled around the kitchen floor for a few seconds with Samantha watching them over the Daily Prophet. Her look was one of boredom, obviously this had happened before. Remus let out a booming laugh as he easily took the animagus in a head lock.

"You have to try better than that, Padfoot!" he grinned. His robes and hair were disheveled.

Sirius whined and wiggled desperately in the werewolf's hold before going limp in surrender. After being let free from the head lock, he changed back into his human form.

"That's not even fair," the man said from the floor, "You used your wolf strength on me . . ."

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened and he straightened up. His mother had spotted him.

"Hey pup," said Sirius, picking himself up from the floor, "you ready to go yet?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my trunk is in my room. I'll get it real quick."

He ran back to his room and grabbed one side of his trunk. Harry dragged it into the hall and then to the kitchen vaguely aware of his sister passing his with a back pack strapped to her back and a stuffed dog in one hand.

Samantha smiled indulgently at her daughter and then laughed.

"And where do you think your going, young lady," she asked Abigail.

"Well," Abigail said as sweetly as she could, "I'm going to Hogwart's too, Mummy. Daddy said that I could go. Remember Daddy?"

Sirius blinked at his giggling wife and then at his daughter. "Abby, what are you talking about? I don't remember ever telling you that you could go."

"Don't you remember at all," Samantha said to her husband, still giggling, "You were half asleep last night when she asked. You said, and I quote, 'yes, darling, anything you want'."

Sirius blushed under Remus' stare. It clearly said, "Told you you're stupid."

"Honey," he said, kneeling down to be at level with Abigail, "I'm sorry, but you can't go with Harry to Hogwart's."

Abigail threw down her stuffed dog and slumped to the floor on her bottom. Crossing her arms, she pouted up at her father.

"Why?" she asked angrily, "Why can't I go? Give me a good reason!"

Sirius and Samantha looked to each with raised eyebrows. Both were frowning. Remus put both his hands up and sat at the table. He wanted nothing to do with disciplining her.

"Abigail _Lily Black_," Sam said in a soft, yet firm voice, "that is no way to talk to your --"

Her husband shook his head at her and Samantha quieted down.

"No," he said, "Abby wants a reason and I'll tell her."

He turned to her again and set his hands onto her shoulders. "There are _few_ reasons, actually. _One, _your magical abilities still need a few more years to mature so that you can be able to cast a spell --"

"I can do spells!" said Abigail in outrage, "I turned you blue once, didn't I?"

"That's not spell casting, Abigail," her father said, "you did accidental magic. Accidental magic happens only when a child experiences strong emotions. Your magic will rear up and strike at your emotional worst until you are able and legal to wield a wand. _Two_, your just too young! Your only eight, Abigail."

"What does my age matter with anything," she grumbled.

Sirius sighed. "Sweetheart, the required age to attend a magical school in the Wizarding community is eleven years old. Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwart's has to abide by those rules and he will make no exception for little girls who don't want to be separated from their brothers. . . I'm so sorry, Abby. You can not go to Hogwart's until your eleven."

Abigail promptly burst into tears and went to her mother. Samantha chuckled and wrapped her arms around her child. Abigail was so much like Sirius. Head strong, proud and stubborn to boot.

"Don't worry, Abby," Samantha said soothingly, "Harry will write you, I'm sure."

--------------------

The ride on the Knight Bus had been Harry and Abigail's first. To Harry's extreme surprise, it had also been his mother's first ride as well. Samantha held onto her two children and husband for dear life while Remus laughed from the bed he had fallen into. Harry and Abigail loved it. It felt as if they were on a muggle roller coaster ride.

"Never again," Harry heard his mother mutter under her breath as she jumped out of the bus eagerly.

He grinned and looked around King's Cross Station. This was the first time he had ever seen a muggle train station. It was Abigail's first time also. Samantha and Sirius were having a hard time keeping her by their side. In the end, Remus had taken her from them and set her upon his shoulders. Abigail pouted with crossed arms. Her pout soon turned to a smile at the sight of the Weasley clan.

"Molly!" Samantha waved to the red haired woman who stood beside the brick wall between nine and ten. The wall was the barrier that led to Platform 9 3/4.

"Hurry!" Molly said to them, "the kids are already on the other side!"

They watched as Molly Weasley backed into the wall and disappeared. Abigail gasped with delight and Harry looked wide eyed up at his father.

"That is so cool," he said.

Sirius grinned and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Then you won't object to going first then?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "A-alright."

"Don't worry," his father assured to him, "Your just going to go straight through the wall. You won't hit it. It would be best if you went at a run. . . Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded again.

"Don't worry, baby," Samantha said, "We'll be right behind you."

The boy took a hesitant step forward. He looked back once before running forward with gritted teeth. As he came closer to the red brick wall, Harry closed his eyes.

"Omph!"

Harry suddenly found himself on the ground. He had landed on the youngest male sibling of the Weasley Clan.

"Do you mind getting off of me, Harry!" his outraged best friend Ronald Weasley said from beneath him.

"Sorry," Harry groaned as he pushed himself off of Ron, "I closed my eyes before I went through the barrier."

"Are you boys alright?" Sirius asked just after he came through with Samantha. Remus and Abigail were close behind. Abigail with her hands over her eyes.

"Yea," said Harry, a grin was beginning to form upon his lips, "Ron cushioned my fall."

"Nice to know I'm good for something," Ron rolled his eyes before grabbing onto Harry's arm, "Come on! Let get a compartment before they'er all full."

They pushed their way through the throng of children and parents to get onto the train. Remus and Abigail stayed on the platform while Samantha and Sirius followed Harry onto the train. They eventually found an empty compartment in the middle of the train. Sirius helped put away Harry and Ron's trunks.

"Bloody _bejaysus_, son," Sirius huffed as he hefted Harry's trunk onto the storage above the seats, "what the hell did you pack?!"

Harry cringed and laughed hesitantly, "Er, maybe my whole room . . ?"

Samantha laughed along with her son. "There was no need to include your bedroom set, Harry."

"I did _not_ pack my bedroom set into my trunk, Mum," Harry whined, he cast a glare to the guffawing Ron, "I just packed the things that I can't live without."

His mother shook her head, amused. "I'm sure."

"Speaking of things you will need," Sirius spoke up with a mischievous grin, "Your mother, uncle Remus and I decided to pitch in to get you a going away present!"

His father ducked out of the compartment with a crazy glint in his eye. Harry shook his head in the same fashion as his mother.

"You would think I'm moving out for good," he grumbled to Ron.

Sirius came back into the compartment holding a cage. Inside the cage was a snowy white owl, who looked mighty harassed for having her cage jostled from Sirius' excitement. She squawked indignantly.

Harry gasped delightedly. Samantha clapped her hands in joy at his look of pleasure as he took the cage from Sirius.

"Is she for me?" he asked in wonder.

Sirius nodded. "She's all yours, pup. Her name is Hedwig."

Both parents watched as their son set the cage down onto a seat. Harry opened the cage and allowed the owl to jump onto his arm. With his index finger, he stroked one of her wings.

"Mum, Dad," he breathed, "this is the best gift ever."

A heart beat later the train horn blew. It was warning signal. Five minutes left until departure. Harry set Hedwig back into the cage before turning to hug Samantha and Sirius. Samantha cried quietly as she held onto Harry a bit longer.

"C'mon, babe," Sirius cooed, "We have to get off of the train."

"Please, mum!" Harry whined, "Your embarrassing me, get offa me!"

Samantha wiped her tears away before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Once off of the train they waved to Harry and Ron, who both hung out of their compartment window to return the waves.

"We love you, Harry!" Samantha yelled as the train began to chug away.

Abigail and Ginny ran with the train to the end of the platform. Both cried as they were left behind by their siblings.

"Write to me Harry!" Abigail screamed after the train.

"Remember!" Ginny yelled after her twin brothers, "You promised me a Hogwart's toilet!"

"Ginevra Weasley! The nerve!"

They did not leave the platform until the train had disappeared completely from their sight.

--------------------

Harry fell back into his seat in relief.

"Finally," Ron grumbled from the seat across from him. "I thought the train would never leave. Sweet Merlin, I had this dream last night that the train never left and we had to go back home. . ."

The green eyed boy chuckled. "I know what you mean, mate."

"Mum was going positively bonkers in the morn," said Ron as they looked out of the compartment window at the passing scenery, "She made me pack and unpack my trunk at least four times!"

Harry laughed. "It was once for me."

"Lucky," Ron grumbled, again.

Harry opened his mouth to ask his friend a question, but was interrupted when the compartment door opened with a bang. A boy with slicked back white-blond hair entered. Harry recognized him instantly as the boy he had met at Madam Malkin's.

"The name is Malfoy," said the boy, his nose stuck into the air, "Draco Malfoy. There are some older years saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment."

"And what is it any of your business, Malfoy?" asked Ron looking thoroughly annoyed.

The Malfoy boy sneered in Ron's direction. "You must be a Weasley then. Tattered, hand-me-down robes, red hair and freckles. . . All obvious traits of a disgusting Weasley."

Both Harry and Ron stood from their seats. Ron in outrage and Harry to hold him back from doing any damage. Malfoy, obviously knowing of the trouble to come stepped back.

"If I hear you bad mouthing my family ever again I'll --"

"Ron!" Harry had him back by the middle, "Don't let him get to you, Ron!"

Malfoy's attention quickly switched from Ron to Harry.

"You must be Harry Potter then. I remember you, we were getting fitted for our robes at Madam Malkins. What are you doing in here with this nobody? It would do you good not to fall in with the wrong sort."

Harry glared at the boy. "I can figure out who the wrong sort are on my own, Malfoy! If you think I'm going to chose your company over my best friend's, then your mistaken."

"Potter," the Malfoy boy spit out, "You don't even know what you've just -- Hey!"

Two hands came out of no where. They pushed Malfoy further into the compartment by the back of the head. Draco Malfoy fell forward onto a seat as the Weasley Twins pushed their way into the compartment.

"Hello Ronald --"

"Hello Harry --"

"We heard --"

"Commotion so we --"

"Thought we would --"

"Come to see if --"

"Everything is all spiffy."

Ron suddenly forgot about Malfoy and focused all of his anger on his brothers.

"Don't call me Ronald!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. "My name is Ron!"

Fred and George Weasley ignored their younger brother and sat on either side of the irate and startled Malfoy. Harry pushed Ron into a seat and then sat beside him.

"Should I tell them, Gred?"

"Maybe you should Forge."

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, his eyes still filled with rage glanced from Fred to George and back again. "Hurry it up will you?"

Fred and George glanced at each other with panic stricken expressions that immediately grabbed the attention of the Ron and Harry. Even Malfoy wanted to know what they were on about.

"I reckon _we_ should tell them," the twins said together as they draped their arms over the seat that Malfoy had taken. Malfoy stiffened noticeably.

"Don't tell any of the other ickle firsties," whispered the one called Forge.

Gred leaned forward and joined in. " . . . We have just found out that your going to have to battle that troll after all, Ronnikins."

All three first year boys paled. Ron opened his mouth and let out a 'meep' as Harry set his face into his hands. Malfoy looked around the compartment helplessly as if he were trying to find a way off of the train.

"What do you mean?" asked Malfoy desperately, his voice was nothing more but a squeak.

The twins exchanged a secret wink over the top of the blond's head. They looked down at the gray eyed boy with pity.

"Don't you know, little Malfoy," they said together, "You have to battle a troll to be sorted!"

"That's not true!"

The five boys turned to the door of the compartment as it was opened, yet again. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and bushy brown hair glared at the twins. She was already dressed in her uniform, her lips pursed.

"Don't listen to them!" she said authoritatively, "That's complete rubbish, that is."

The twins raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"How --"

"Do --"

"You --"

Know?"

The girl set her hand on her hips. "Because I read _Hogwarts: A History_ and it said that the Sorting Hat will sort us into houses."

Ron pointed an outraged finger at the twins. "I knew you were lying!"

"It didn't look as if you suspected us while you were crying on yourself just now," said one of the twins slyly.

"I was not crying!"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned back to the brown haired girl. Both Ron and Malfoy frowned, both looking annoyed with the pushy girl.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked, "a boy named Neville has lost one. Oh, how rude of me! My names Hermione Granger."

"Fred and --"

"George Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy," the boy grumbled out.

Harry smiled slightly at the girl. "Harry Potter."

Hermione Granger beamed at Harry.

"Are you really?" she asked enthusiastically, "I've read all about you, you know!"

Harry frowned at her and she simmered down for a moment at the look on his face.

"Don't believe a word of what they write about me," he said, "My parents nor I never gave any kind of interview for books, or anything. . . S'all a bunch of rubbish."

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Your parents? But aren't they, well . . You know."

"Dead?" Harry said dryly, "Yeah. But I was talking about my other parents. Their names are Samantha and Sirius Black. I have a sister, too. Abby."

Hermione nodded, taking in the little information Harry had just said. The Weasley boys and Draco Malfoy sat back and watched. The Weasleys, because they already knew the details of Harry's life. Harry, Abby, Sirius, Remus and Samantha were considered family to the Weasley clan. Draco remained quiet because like Hermione Granger, this was the first he had heard of any of this. Unlike Hermione, he never asked annoying questions.

Hermione sat down beside Ron.

"So," she asked, uncomfortably aware that all the boys were staring at her. "Which house do you think you guys will get into?"

The boys began to talk as one instantly. The quarrel between Ron, Harry and Draco was forgotten as they launched into a debate on which house was better. Fred and George talked quietly to each other after the one closest to the window changed seats with Draco. The trolley lady came by shortly and then the compartment was littered with wrappers at the speed of light.

"It's not a real frog," Ron was telling Hermione, who was staring at a Chocolate Frog cautiously, "It's only enchanted to act like one. The chocolate is pretty good, but it's the card you really want. I've got lots! Want to see?"

"I think I'll get into Ravenclaw," Draco said to Harry somewhat eagerly. "My dad told me that he wanted me to get into Slytherin to make him proud, but I don't really care."

"Why not?"

Draco shrugged and sat back with a frown. "They got a divorce last year and I've been living with my mum in the country. We live near my aunt Andromeda and her family. I haven't really seen him at all this year. All I get are owls about him wanting me to do things to make him proud."

"What a prick," the twins and Ron said together.

Draco nodded. "My mum said she would be proud of me no matter what house I end up in." He thought for a moment before repeating, "I think I'll be a Ravenclaw. My mum was one."

"I'll be a Gryffindor for sure," Ron spoke up happily, "My whole family has been in Gryffindor. My mum, dad and all my brothers."

"Same for me," Harry said, though he did not look sure, "my mum Lily and dad James were in Gryffindor. My dad Sirius and uncle Remus were in Gryffindor, too."

"What about your mother?" Hermione asked curiously, "Mrs Black? What house was she in?"

Harry smiled. "My mum is American. She went to The Salem Institute of Magic. I don't really know if they have houses there, I never really thought to ask."

They talked more before they decided to get dressed into their uniforms the moment the train began to slow down. Hermione waited outside of the compartment as they changed before re-entering with a flushed face. Fred and George left with the excuse of meeting up with their friend Lee.

"We should go now," said Hermione once the train stopped completely.

"Wait," Harry called over to his friends, "What about Hedwig?"

Hedwig squawked as if to say, 'Yes! What about me!'

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, she was using her authoritative voice again, "I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that our trunks and pets will be magically taken to our dorms once we are sorted. Hedwig won't wait long."

With one last wave and goodbye to Hedwig, Harry followed his friends out of the compartment. The exit doors opened and the students began to stream out. Harry stayed to the back of the group and looked about. It was getting dark and torches about the train stop began to light up. A large man came into view. He had to be the largest man they ever seen in their lives. His beard had to be the length of Harry's eleven year old body!

"First years!" he yelled out over the crowded platform, "First years ter me, please! Come over ter me first years!"

The large man lead them off of the platform and to a dock where a dozen boats were floating calmly.

"We will be taking tha boats ter the school," said the man, "Me name is Hagrid. No perfessor or nuttin' in me name. Just Hagrid. Everyone get ter their boats. No more than four, mind ya!"

Harry and Ron grabbed onto a boat closest to them and helped Hermione and Draco in. The boys could not help but snicker as they witnessed Hagrid take up a whole boat to himself. Hermione 'tutted' in disapproval. She squeaked as the boats began to surge forward and further into the lake.

As they neared a stone bridge Hagrid yelled to them all to duck under the hanging vines and shrubbery. As soon as they lifted their head back up the castle was finally in view.

"Bloody hell," Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione, who either had not minded or just did not listen stared up in wonder. Harry could understand her look. To muggleborn new to the magical world, it was fantastic.

The boats came to a stop at the shore and they all got out, carefully. Ron managed to get lake water into his shoes and he made a squelching sound all the way up to the castle. He was not the only one though. A boy who Hermione pointed out as Neville had stepped out of his boat and straight into the lake.

Harry walked into the castle after his friends. A thought came to him.

Was this how his parents had felt when they had first seen Hogwart's?

It was a sad thought.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Sorting surprises! Fights! Snape! and Trolls galore! REVIEW!! -- JMMendiola**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

They stood in a line between the four house tables. Harry stood between Ron and Hermione. Draco stood on the other side of Ron. The Professor who had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall had set a stool in front of the Head table. She sat a grubby, patched hat onto it and read their names off of a long parchment. 

Harry had never felt this much pressure before. He watched as one by one the other children his age walked over to the stool and sat down with the hat onto their heads.

Hermione gasped softly as they came to the g's. Her breath quickened and she wrung her hand nervously. She squeaked when Professor McGonagall said her name loud and clear.

"Granger, Hermione."

The girl stiffened and muttered to herself as she walked forward. "No, _oh no_. Okay, relax."

Ron snickered more to himself. "Mental, that one."

Draco nodded with a smirk. "You can say that again."

Harry shook his head at them before returning his attention to the bushy haired Hermione Granger. Hermione sat down onto the stool and Professor McGonagall plopped the hat upon her head. Just like the others it took a few moments before the rip just above the brim opened and shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Hermione beamed as they welcomed her at the table, introducing themselves to her.

"Just bloody great," grumbled Ron to Harry, "We're going to have to deal with her now."

McGonagall was soon at the m's. The sorting was going faster than any of them had thought it would go. Once Draco's name was called the blond haired boy straightened himself up and walked to stool with dignity.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Both Harry and Ron muttered after him. "Luck, mate."

Draco Malfoy sat onto the stool with his back straight. He smirked at the students at the table as the hat was placed upon his head. It took a moment. His smirk faltered a moment before it flickered back onto his face again.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw house table clapped as Draco made his way to the table. It was then that Harry noticed a certain professor at the head table. He was a pale man with shoulder length black hair and a large nose. His hands were clenched as he shook his head with a sneer at the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting with the Ravenclaws.

"Who's he, eh?" Harry asked Ron. He pointed to the pale man at the head table.

"A professor, Harry. You know, a person who _teaches_ people."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I meant his name, mister sarcastic. I think he's the Professor Snape my dad was talking about."

"Like I know what his name is," Ron shrugged,"when we get to the Gryffindor table you can ask Percy. Or someone as know-it-all and prat-ish as him, anyway."

"Sure of yourself, are you?"

"You know it, mate."

Harry snorted and watched as several more people were sorted. He hoped he was in Gryffindor. No offense to the other houses but he did not think he was made to be a brainy Ravenclaw or a lowly Hufflepuff. And there was no way in Azkaban that he would ever be a slimy Slytherin. He would much rather be a brave Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry."

Ron nudged Harry with his shoulder. "Your up, mate."

He walked forward slowly, aware of the sudden whispering about him. Harry's lips tightened in annoyance and he fisted his hands. A wink from Dumbledore relaxed him slightly. He sat on the stool and with one last glance at Ron the hat was on his head.

_"Hmmm, Harry Potter, huh?"_

Harry eyes widened. _The hat was talking to him!_

_"Surprised, are you? Mehehe. Interesting life you have had. Wonderful family. . . Your a humble person, intelligent and a tad ambitious in your own way. Very brave in my opinion."_

He was not liking this conversation, if you can call it one, at all.

_"You posses some Slytherin qualities, my boy. . ."_

Harry gasped in surprise and in fear.

_"Not Slytherin? You don't want to be in Slytherin? Are you sure? You will do many great things, I predict. And Slytherin will lead you even further!"_

Harry shook his head as if he were trying to dislodge the hat from his head. The hat held strong though.

_"Fine. If you don't want to be in Slytherin then it will have to be . . ._ GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy let out a breath he never knew he had been holding for those long seconds and jumped off of the stool. He took the hat off and threw it toward the stool before striding over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor table erupted into thunderous applause and cheers. Fred and George chanted along with a black boy with dreadlocks, "We got Potter, We got Potter!"

"This is absolutely fantastic, Harry!" Hermione said to him from across the table.

Harry smiled hesitantly as the table quieted down to listen to the other sorting. It wasn't until Ron was sorted that he really paid attention. He watched as Ron, being the last student left sat on the stool, his ears completely scarlet. Fred and George snickered beside him.

Surprisingly, Ron's sorting was very quick. It took mere seconds for the hat to shout out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yeah!" he shouted with the rest of the Gryffindor House. "Way to go, Ron!"

"Told you I would be in Gryffindor, mate," Ron said smugly while sitting down beside him.

Percy clapped Ron on the back. "Well done, Ronald."

"Oy!" Ron's face was quick to turn scarlet, "My name is Ron!"

A loud snap quieted everyone down and they turned to the Head table as the Headmaster stood from his seat.

"To those of you new to Hogwarts, welcome! To those of you returning, welcome back!" said Headmaster Dumbledore, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwart's. Congratulations are also in order to the First years on their house sorting!" There was a pause as everyone clapped and cheered. "Let me first say that the Forbidden Forest is as it is named. Forbidden, to every one of you students. Our caretaker, Mr Filch has also taken the liberty to posting a list of banned items on his office doors. I would recommend those who wish to cause innocent mischief to look upon it, at least once."

The twins snickered as the Headmaster's eyes lingered on them with amusement.

"As if that's going to stop us," they whispered with glee together.

The Headmaster continued on with his speech. "Since we are on the topic of banned and forbidden, I must discourage any of you of stepping foot on the third floor. The third floor _is_ at the moment under the category of banned and forbidden. Anyone who is not among the staff is not allowed to step foot upon the third floor. Not unless you seek to die a gruesome and painful death."

There was silence before Ron leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Bloody hell, is he serious?"

Harry shrugged. He was feeling a sense of foreboding in his being. Oh, now he surely wished he had begged his mum to home school him.

--------------------

"What was the password again?" a boy named Neville asked as they watched Harry release Hedwig out of her cage.

"Caput draconis," Ron answered, his voice was slightly slurred from drowsy-ness. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I just wrote a letter to my mum, is all," Harry said as he closed the window and then climbed in his terribly comfortable bed.

"Bloody hell, it's in the middle of the night -- _snore_"

Harry shook his head as the other two boys, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas snickered. Neville looked to have fallen asleep also.

"Night, guys."

"Night, Harry."

"Ta, see ya in the morn."

--------------------

Poke. Poke, poke.

"Ron."

Poke. Jab.

"RON!"

"Ouch! That hurt, where's the fire!?"

Harry glared down at his sleeping best friend. "I would hurry up if I were you, Ron. You've already missed breakfast and your going to be late for Transfiguration."

Ronald Weasley threw himself out of his bed and grabbed the uniform that Harry had been so kind to lay out for him. Harry sat down on his bed and flipped through the pages of his Transfiguration text as Ron finished dressing.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Ron asked with a whine, "I missed food. DAMN IT, HARRY! I missed FOOD!"

"Alright, already!" exclaimed Harry. He was looking faintly amused at Ron's distress, "Just hurry up. There's going to be food for lunch, too, you know."

Ron looked at Harry, a dreamy expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for then, Harry! Lets go!"

"You pounce!" Harry laughed as he ran after him and out of the Gryffindor dorm.

When they finally made it to the classroom they five minutes early and out of breath. They took seats in the middle of the class. Hermione sat in front of them with Neville. Dean and Seamus had taken seats behind them.

Hermione turned in her seat and set her chocolate brown eyes on Ron.

"You know," she said, "You should really watch yourself. You can be late for classes the next time you sleep in like that."

"You want to know what I think," Ron said with a frown.

She cocked her head to the side in question. "Yes?"

"I think you should mind your own business and stick your nose elsewhere."

Hermione turned to face forward quickly and humphed. For the rest of the day she paid no attention to Ron or Harry. Harry had no idea why he was being ignored, but he really did not care. His mind was on something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

The person was named Professor Severus Snape. A right git, in Harry's opinion. Every little thing that Harry did in Professor Snape's classroom was criticized harshly and then points would be taken away. It seemed that Snape had it out for Harry. His father had been right to warn him about Snape.

For lunch, Draco had come over to Gryffindor table to eat with them. He looked positively bored.

"What's the matta wit chu?" Ron asked him with a full mouth.

Draco wrinkled his nose "The rest of the Ravenclaws of my year are a bunch of bores. Not to mention snobs. The Bones girl is alright, I guess."

"If you want," said Harry, "You can sit with us in Charms."

"Please!" Ron pleaded. "So I can sit in the middle of you both. That Granger girl is seriously getting on my nerves. She has some kind of issue, that nerd."

Harry and Draco laughed at the pitiful expression on Ron's face.

--------------------

Samantha sat at the kitchen table with her brunch. She rarely had time to eat breakfast during the school semesters. What with taking Abigail to school. There was also the occasional market run. Samantha did not mind at all though. She loved her life as it had become.

If someone had told her when she was twenty years of age that Sirius Black would fall into her dimension, she would have told them to check themselves into a psychiatric ward. But, here she was. Thirty-ones years old and in another dimension. She was married to Sirius Black, of all wizards, and even had his child.

But even through all the happiness that had been bestowed upon them through the years, Samantha knew that it would probably soon end. Always in the back of her mind, and in Sirius' as well, the threat of Lord Voldemort was present. With how they changed the past and inevitably the future, they had always known that the date of the revival of Lord Voldemort could have too changed. As the years passed by they were reassured that it had not and were most certain that even though they had changed minimal events of the past, Harry's fate of his Hogwart's school years were going to be the same.

"Thinking about it?"

Samantha blinked up at Sirius as he stood over her. She nodded hesitantly, her face pale and her eyes wide. They were speaking of October thirty-first.

"How can I not?" said Samantha looking distressed, "I feel absolutely horrible. Can't we do something? Give Harry a warning of the troll, or something? Anything?"

Sirius shook his head. He looked to be uncharacteristically tight lipped.

"No," he said, "Harry and Ron have to do this on their own. They need to save Hermione on their own. It's fate. No matter how hard we tried to change the future, this was always his fate. How else are they going to be true friends if this moment in time does _not_ happen?"

She sighed and turned away from him. Sirius sighed with her before sitting beside her. He decided to change the subject.

"So, eh, I read Harry's last owl. Cissy really divorced Lucius Malfoy? That kind of surprised me. We were not exactly aiming for that now were we?"

They chuckled together and Samantha passed her plate to him. Sirius smiled and began to eat what she had not eaten already.

"That boy getting into Ravenclaw was what surprised me," Samantha said as she watched him. A thought suddenly came to her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Sirius looked down at the food with a wince. She waited patiently for his answer as he took his time chewing and swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Well, before I say this," he began hesitantly, "remember that you love me. . . I quit."

Samantha stared at him. "You did?"

"Yeah," he winced again, "don't be mad with me, please."

"I'm not mad at you, Sirius," she said. A grin was forming on her face. "I'm proud of you! You stuck it to the man, didn't you?"

Sirius grinned back at her, looking mighty proud of himself and blushing like a school boy. He pushed away the plate and forced himself to simmer down.

"It was the head of the department that caused you to quit, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, the grin was threatening to come back, "The man is just a bastard. I felt as if I was serving Hitler."

Samantha laughed. "All these years serving in Hitler's army?"

"Yeah," he said again, "I think I'm going to take a long siesta before I go career huntin', though. It's not as if we're hurting for Galleons any who. . ."

Samantha shook her head. He held a vault in Gringott's bank that contained the Black family fortune, while she also held two vaults from her 'mother' and 'father'. She stilled for a moment as a light bulb blinked on in her thoughts.

"Remember the other day when I told you about that pamphlet about that psychology class they were offering at the university?"

Her husband nodded. "Yeah, of course I remember. You wouldn't stop talking about it all week, woman."

Samantha frowned. "Well, anyway, how about you try the stay-at-home parent roll and I go to the class? I've always been interested in psychology, though not as much as veterinary medicine but I want to try something new and If I do the class during the Summer holidays I can be done with it in two years instead of the regular four --"

Sirius reached forward with a chuckle and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Your rambling, love."

She moved his hand away. "Do you get what I mean or what? You can take care of Abby most of the day while I go to school."

"Sure," he said to her with a smile, "We'll try it out."

-------------------

Harry shook his head at both Draco and Ron. They were walking to the Great Hall with the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. There was supposed to be a Halloween feast that put other feasts to shame. Fred and George had spoke of it to them in the Summer Holidays.

"She heard you both, you know," he said to them with disdain, "That was just plain mean."

Ron shrugged, looking guilty. "I didn't know she was behind us, mate. S'not like we meant it anyway." Draco nodded and Ron continued on. "I was just mad about the feather and the other night when she followed us and we accidentally ended up on the third floor."

"We'll apologize to her later, Potter," Draco said, looking unconcerned.

"I wonder what was behind that door anyway?" Ron asked to no one particular. He was ignored.

Harry made an annoyed mewling sound before nodding to Draco. "Fine. You gonna sit with us again?"

"Yeah," said Draco with a wrinkling of his nose, "that Terry Boot is always trying to talk me up and ends up sounding like a know-it-all prat."

"See," Harry said with a pointed look, "that's exactly the attitude that had Hermione Granger running away crying."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She was crying?"

"How the heck should I know, Ron?" Harry turned his green eyes to the red haired boy, "You know girls, they cry at every little thing guys say. I'm just assuming."

"Your probably right though," said Ron as they walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Remember the time you accidentally sat on Errol and Ginny started to cry for the old pigeon?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Ron,"

Draco sighed again. "Girls are weird."

Harry and Ron looked to the blond haired boy and nodded in agreement.

It took seconds for their attention to divert from Hermione and to the feast. Sweet treats of all kinds were served on platters all over the table. Candy apples, sugar quills, bon bombs and even cockroach clusters. Ron and Harry eagerly attacked the sweets before them, Draco was a bit more contained.

It was only until Neville Longbottom leaned over to Ron and whispered into his ear that they were knocked out of their sugar induced stupor and into curiosity. His brows rose and he looked guiltily around the table.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he chewed on a quill, "Did you eat a cluster on accident or something."

Neville butted in. "Don't you know? Parvati Patil is telling anyone who will hear. Hermione Granger practically put up a tent in the loo and has been crying since after Charms."

Giving a pointed look to both Draco and Ron Harry said to them, "what did I tell?"

Near the end of the feast was when the real action began for the boys and also for the rest of the school. The hall doors burst open and Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor rushed inside. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked to Dumbledore.

"Troll!" he screamed out, "Troll in the dungeons!"

Everyone quieted down and stared at their professor, who swayed on his feet before speaking again.

". . . thought you ought to know. ." he then face planted onto the marble floor in a dead faint.

All as one every student screamed in fright as lightning and thunder began to ensue above them on the ceiling. The Headmaster held his hands up as if trying to calm everyone before having enough and raising his voice, "Everyone, calm yourselves!"

The students simmered down to whimpers as Dumbledore began to give out orders.

"Prefects! Escort your house fellows back to your dormitories at once! No one is permitted to leave the sight of a prefect until you are all safely inside your dorms!"

At once all the prefects, with some help of their Head's of House jumped into action. The Gryffindor house was the last house to leave the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Draco were at the back of the Gryffindor crowd. They followed slowly before they had a chance to duck behind a long voluminous velvet curtain.

Ron sneezed from the dust. "Can someone please explain to me why we're going against the Headmaster's orders?"

"I would also like an explanation," Draco said as he was dusting himself off continuously. "When my house finds me missing I'm going to be knee deep in dragon dung. Jesus, don't the house elves know how to dust? There are probably spiders crawling all over this bloody curtain!"

"Sp-Sp-Spiders?!" sputtered Ron with wide eyes in terror.

Before Ron could scream in fright both Harry and Draco dragged him from behind the curtain and into the nearest classroom. Ron sputtered some more before going scarlet in embarrassment.

"I'm alright," he said, his eyes still wide.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before speaking uncertainly. "Sure."

Ron cleared his throat and composed himself. The color in his cheeks clearly reducing.

"So, what were we on about again?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You forgot already? You were asking why I had dragged you both out of the safe confines of the prefect's sights to go lurking around the castle with a troll on the loose, Ron."

"Well," Draco looked pleased, "We didn't exactly ask you in that whole context, but you got it in one go, Potter. Have a gold star."

Harry rolled his eyes again, this time with a snort and a grin. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I was gonna say that we need to go get Hermione out of the bathroom."

"What for?" asked a confused looked Ron.

"Maybe because there's a troll on the loose, Weasley," Draco answered dryly and with amusement, "The last time I checked I don't think trolls actually care if they give mercy to eleven year old girls caught unawares in the loo."

"What the hell is a troll doing going in the _girl's_ lavatory anyway?" Ron asked with a disgusted looked upon his face. "That would be one perverted troll."

Harry and Draco shook their heads at him before leading the way out of the classroom and to a particular girl's bathroom. They kept quiet and stayed close to the walls. They had no intention of getting caught by the caretaker Filch or his cat Mrs Norris. Or heaven forbid, a professor.

"Ulg," Harry covered his mouth and nose with both hands. "Do you smell that?"

Draco coughed loudly and Ron's face turned pale with disgust.

"It wasn't me, I promise," Ron said as he glanced suspiciously at Malfoy.

Malfoy laughed loudly at Ron before they turned the corner that lead to the girl's loo. . . Just in time to see the troll walking _into_ the girl's loo.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry, Ron and Draco said together.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! -- JMMendiola**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Upon entering the girl's restroom, with much hesitance on Ron's side it was duly noted that the horrible stench had come off of the troll. The troll had already bashed the toilet stalls to smithereens and Hermione had crawled under the nearest sink. 

She screamed as the troll bashed at the sink with his huge club.

"Help me!" she screamed desperately at the sight of Harry, Ron and Draco.

Harry grabbed planks of wood that he supposed had been apart of the toilet stalls and chucked them at the troll. Ron followed his example while Draco yelled to the troll, trying and failing to grab it's attention.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed to her, "Move!"

Hermione crawled out from under the nearly demolished sink and hid under another. Just as she hid the troll's club came down under the sink she had been previously hiding under. It was instantly crushed. She was certain if Harry had not told her to move a second later she would would have been in serious injury. Probably even dead.

Ron picked up a particularly large piece of wood and chucked it at the troll. It hit the back of it's head with a 'thunk'. The troll turned, it's face blinking stupidly as it set it's eyes on the red haired boy. Draco took this opportunity to run around it and kneel beside the bushy haired girl. He tugged at her arm but she held still under the sink, her mouth open in fright.

The troll lifted his massive club in the air, intent on bashing Ron to a bloody pulp. Harry, seeing an opportunity jumped onto the troll's arm. The troll grunted with anger and shook his arm, trying to dislodge Harry.

"Do something Ron!" Harry yelled to the boy.

Ron pointed his wand to the troll and searched his memory for anything, some kind of spell to help him. There was only one spell that came to mind at that moment.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club levitated out and away from the confused troll. Harry let go of the troll's arm and fell in a heap at it's feet. Ron let go of the club suddenly and it fell onto the troll's thick head with a sickening crunch. The troll fell forward and Harry scrambled to the side to avoid it's massive body.

With a look to Ron, and then Draco and Hermione who were both still under the sink. Harry laid back onto the floor and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Never again," Ron whimpered out.

_"What is going on here?!"_

Professor McGonagall barged into the restroom with Professor Snape right at her heels. The woman had her hands on her hips and glared down at them with fury at the sight of the troll.

"Some one explain to me what has happened here! NOW!"

The three boys exchanged glances with each. All of them were desperately wracking their brains for some kind of explanation to give to their Head of house. Surprising them all, it was Hermione who came forward.

"This is all my fault professor," Hermione said as she stepped forward. She looked down at her uniform skirt and brushed away dirt.

"Explain then, Miss Granger," McGonagall commanded, her lips thin and pale.

Hermione brushed at her skirt some more under the gazes of McGonagall and Snape. "I thought that I was advanced enough to go after the troll, but I thought wrong. Harry, Ron and Draco only came to stop me and they ended up saving me. It's all my fault, really."

All four of them winced as McGonagall went into a rant. It seemed that even Snape looked disgusted at the thought of standing through one of the professor's notorious rants. He turned and stalked out of the lavatory, but not before giving Harry a glimpse of his torn trouser leg and bleeding wound.

--------------------

Sirius watched from the window as Abigail flew on her toy broom. Even though it did not fly more than four feet off of the ground she still looked impressive. He could not help but imagine his daughter in professional quidditch robes with a quaffle in her hands.

He heard the front door open and close.

Samantha walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arm's around her husband. She laughed for a moment and he gave her a look.

"What?" he asked.

She gave him another peck. "My apron looks absolutely sexy on you, Mr Mom."

He flushed before yanking it off of himself and throwing it to the floor. Samantha chuckled.

"How was your class?" Sirius asked her as he intentionally stepped onto the apron.

Sam began to take out various vegetables out of the refrigerator. "It was a small class, which is really good. It means the other students and I can get more of a one-on-one perspective with the professor. How was yours? Was Abigail good today?"

Her husband grimaced.

"Tell me, Sirius, please."

"Well," he said, "She did accidental magic in school. It wasn't all that bad! A girl was bothering her and Abby got so mad that a bottle of glue exploded onto the girl."

Sam shook her head with a smile. "Only _your_ daughter, Sirius."

Sirius watched her for a moment. Samantha washed her hands before beginning to chop carrots and potatoes. She hummed a little tune all the while. He leaned his hip against the counter and looked down at her, his hand holding a letter in his right jean pocket. Sirius finally took the letter out and set it on the counter right next to the cutting board.

She froze. "Is that --?"

"Yep."

Immediately dropping the knife she ripped open the letter with damp hands and read it to herself quickly. It was a letter from Professor McGonagall. All the details of the fateful Halloween night were written on the small parchment, including the details of house points deduced and a detention. She set it down onto the counter when she was finished, looking thoroughly shaken.

"No one was hurt," Samantha said faintly to herself.

Sirius nodded and took her by the shoulders. "_No one was hurt, babe._ It went exactly as it was supposed to go. Well, except that Malfoy went with them."

Samantha nodded too, looking calmer than before.

"Okay. Then what happens now? After the troll, I mean."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Er, well, they go to save the Philosopher's Stone on the last days of school so I doubt they will be in any sort of danger." He growled. "Not unless you can count Snivellus as danger."

His wife rolled her eyes. She was trying to get Sirius to let his old hostilities for Severus Snape go, but she was having no success. Old habits died hard, it seemed.

"Whatever, babe," she said, washing her hands again and drying them off. "Can you finish up the veggies?"

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, his eyes following her bottom out of the kitchen.

"To write a howler like a good mother."

--------------------

Since the day of the troll attack and rescue, Hermione Granger had become attached to all three boys. It was customary to see her walking the halls or sitting beside either Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. In Draco's case she was would be by his side during each class they shared with Ravenclaws.

It was the second day after the troll incident and they sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the doors. Harry and Draco sat across from Hermione and Ron. Hermione had been reading an article aloud.

"Merlin," Ron breathed incredulously, "what kind of wanker would try to steal from a Gringgot's vault? There's dragons down there!"

"It doesn't say who," Hermione said absently as she continued to read on. "It does say though that the vault had been emptied out the very same day. That's queer."

Draco was cutting his pancakes with his brow furrowed. "I'm surprised the bloke got out alive. Do you know how many security precautions and alarms they have at Gringgot's? I mean, there are some vaults that lock you in and don't let you out until the owner of said vault decides to go fill his pouch. Sometimes that could be weeks. Thieves normally die that way is what I heard. Those vaults can activate to mummify you alive. Fascinating really."

Draco shoveled pancakes into his mouth and looked up to Hermione and Ron. Both of their faces were pale and mildly disgusted.

"What?!"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly before gagging over his breakfast.

With one look of disgust in Ron's direction Hermione turned her attention to the emerald eyed boy in front of her. Harry stared down at his breakfast, lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked as she set her paper down beside her plate.

Harry looked up at his friends with a curious expression.

"Did you guys notice anything about Snape when we were in the girl's lavatory?"

They all shook their heads.

"So I was the only one observant enough to notice Snape's mangled leg?" Harry asked wryly.

Draco swallowed his food. "Well excuse us for being slightly disorientated after a confrontation with a troll in a girl's toilet."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, right. Anyway, his leg was mangled like something big bit him. His trouser leg was torn."

"Maybe Mrs Norris decided to have her way with Snape's leg," Ron joked. He wiggled his eyebrows, "and she got a bit rowdy."

Draco snickered behind his hand and Hermione looked disgusted yet again. Harry just shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted when Hedwig landed beside his plate. Attached to the owl's leg was a bright red envelope sealed with green wax. His mouth gaped open as he recognized the Black crest.

Both Ron and Draco paled at the sight of the letter. The emerald eyed boy let out a whimper of fright and embarrassment.

"What is that?" Hermione asked cautiously as the envelope began to smoke.

Hedwig shook the letter off in impatience and flew away.

"Open it, Potter," Draco urged his friend desperately, "Hurry up before it explodes! Get it over with!"

Ron nodded quickly. "You heard him, mate! Just do it! Remember when my mum sent me one?!"

The bushy haired girl looked back and forth between the two boys before looking to Harry. She, having been raised with muggle parents had no idea what the letter was or what they were on about. Hermione watched as Harry reached for the letter with trembling hands, but it was too late. The letter opened itself and then formed a devilsh, floating mouth. Hermione had a feeling that she would know what the letter was about all too soon.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry was suddenly painfully aware that all conversation in the great hall had silenced and everyone's attention was on him. He grudgingly noticed that Snape's sneer turned into a twisted smile of glee and was vaguely reminded of the muggle Christmas television special called _'The Grinch'_.

His mother's voice was instantly recognizable. Her American accent rang clear as the letter bore down on his person.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN! GROWN WIZARDS HAVE DIED AT THE HANDS OF TROLLS AND YOU DECIDE TO CONFRONT ONE?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME WHEN THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS COME UPON US!"

Hermione leaned away from the screaming letter with hands on her ears and both Draco and Ron followed her lead. She was suddenly thankful that she was a muggleborn.

"WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU TRYING TO SET FOR ABIGAIL?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH YOU _AND RON_ YOU'LL BOTH KNOW AND FEEL THE MEANING OF 'CHILD LABOR'!"

Ron Weasley's face quickly turned the color of tomato at the mention of his name.

"AND YES RON! YOUR MOTHER DOES KNOW WHAT TROUBLE YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!"

His hid his face in his arms as the talking letter went on and on about what his mother would do to him. Harry was now still as a statue as he stared up at the letter, the same way he would be if his mother would be sprouting off into a lecture in front of him.

"--GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR DYING DAY IF EITHER OF YOU DECIDE TO PUT EVEN A _TOE_ OUT OF LINE THE REST OF THIS YEAR!"

The letter suddenly quieted down and then an entirely different voice spoke up. Harry and Ron perked up at the voice. It was Sirius. Ah finally, a sane voice.

"Congrats on getting into Gryffindor boys! Ron, your father is very proud, as are Bill and Charlie. Oh, and why don't you both invite Draco and another little friend over for the holidays, hmm? Think of it as reward for somehow staying alive after that troll -- OUCH! SPOUSAL ABUSE! MOONY DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME . . . OF COURSE I'M NOT REWARDING HIM FOR GOING AGAINST A TROLL, HONEY! -- Gotta go, son. I have to run before your mother kills me. . . Wait, I still need to do one more thing!"

The letter suddenly reared up and faced toward the head table.

"HEY SNAPEY! WAZZUP!"

Professor Snape's _'Grinch'_ like smile faded to furious disgust. The letter promptly blew a raspberry at the greasy haired professor before tearing itself into pieces.

The great hall erupted into laughter. Fred and George who were a few people down from them, laughed the loudest. For the rest of the week Harry and Ron were endlessly taunted by the twins for that letter.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys love it! REVIEWS make me motivated to update sooner! -- JMMendiola**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

It was nearing the Christmas holidays and Harry was swamped with homework. Papers that were due before the holiday break began and a potions report due the day they were to return to school after the holidays. 

Harry nearly snarled at the thought of the potions assignment. Professor Snape was always reliable to make Harry's life miserable.

"Freakin' Snape."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter."

Harry stiffened from between Hermione and Ron. They were sitting in the library waiting for Draco to show up. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw none other than Draco Malfoy with a smirk on pale face. Ron and Hermione muffled their giggles.

"S'not funny, Draco," Harry grumbled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."'

"That was kind of freaky," Ron commented with a shiver, "You got Snape's demeanor just right."

Hermione frowned. "It's _Professor_ Snape, Ronald."

"Oy, it's Ron!"

"SSHHHH!"

They all simmered down as Madam Pince glared at them from her behind her counter.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yea, anyway, guess what Draco."

"What?" the blond haired boy asked as he set his book bag onto the table. "Did you guys find something out?"

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically. "_Oh yeah we did_. We thought to ask Hagrid about the three headed dog since you know, he's really into magical creatures and he basically spilled the beans --"

"He did _not_ spill the beans, Ron," Hermione said crossly, "poor Hagrid just let it accidentally slip is all."

"Fine!" the red headed boy waved her off, not at all bothered by her interruption, "Hagrid let it all _slip out_ when we asked about it. Apparently the bloody monster's name is Fluffy."

"Well, fancy that," said Draco with wide incredulous eyes, "it's name is Fluffy. . . Why the bloody hell is it when I'm not around all the good dragon dung hits the fan?!"

"Beats me, mate," Harry answered from his side of the table.

--------------------

Sirius pulled his shoe off viciously and threw it to the wall. He stomped out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. The door to the back garden opened and Remus Lupin walked in with the morning paper in his grasp. The lycanthrope sat at the six seater table and watched on as his best mate began to rifle through the kitchen drawers and cupboards.

The animagus stopped suddenly and leaned his hip against the counter. He scratched his chin with an angry glare.

"Bee in your bonnet, Padfoot?"

Sirius leveled his glare at Remus.

"As a matter of fact, Moony," he said, "there is a bee in my bloody bonnet."

The back garden door opened again. Samantha stepped in with her book bag over her shoulder and Abigail holding onto her other hand. Sirius pointed a finger at her menacingly.

"I am not going," he growled, "And that is final!"

Remus pulled a seat out for his goddaughter to sit and watched. Samantha rolled her eyes as she set her bag onto the table.

"It's a field trip, Sirius," she said dryly.

Remus turned to Samantha. "What exactly is this about?"

"Abby's muggle class has a field trip day next week," Samantha said to him, "they're going to the London Zoo and before I signed onto my classes, I had signed on to be a chaperon. Since I can't go then Sirius has to."

Sirius shook his head fiercely. "Hell _bloody_ no! I am not going to be helping a bunch of football mums guide spoiled muggle children into a facility containing wild bloody animals! Anything can go wrong!"

His wife turned on her heel after giving him a death glare and stalked out of the kitchen. Sirius vented out his anger by kicking the wall. He ended up hopping on one foot in agony, holding his bruised toe.

Remus turned back to his paper and handed the comics section to Abigail.

"You two have not had a spat in a while," he said amused. "It'll blow over in no time flat."

Sirius threw himself into a seat and dragged his daughter onto his lap. He kissed her gently on the cheek and she giggled at the scratchy feel of his face. Abigail stood from her father's lap and walked out of the kitchen to her room.

"I doubt it."

Remus looked up from his paper again. "Why do you say that?"

Lowering his voice, Sirius rolled his eyes in the direction that Samantha had gone. "Ever since she began her classes it's been like this. _The schedule is so bloody hectic_. When she does have some free time, she spends it all with Abby. The only time we have for each other is during the evening and even then she's too tired to . . . _you know_."

"Are you telling me," Remus said as he put his paper down, "that all this is about you not getting any? Is that what your mad about?"

Sirius Black's face went crimson.

"That's n-not what I m-meant, Moony," he stuttered before yelling, "and you know it!"

The werewolf snickered uncontrollably, tears of mirth slipping from his eyes.

"What I meant," Sirius said stiffly, "Is that we, that is Samantha and I barely have any time to just. . . be with each other, you know? STOP BLOODY EFFING LAUGHING!"

Remus roared with laughter uncontrollably. After a few minutes he contained himself, a few snickers escaping here and there.

"You do know," Remus said with a cough to clear his throat, "that the way your going about this makes you sound like a right selfish prick, right?"

Sirius blinked for a moment before groaning. Remus slapped him on the back in consolation before turning back to his paper.

"I going to have to apologize, aren't I?" Sirius asked Remus, who nodded.

The canine animagus stood from his chair looking as if it was some kind of burden. He then sulked into the hall and to the direction of the bedrooms to search for his wife.

"Honey?"

The pitifully soft voice rang into the kitchen and Remus shook his head in immense amusement. Nothing was ever boring in the Black family cottage.

--------------------

Draco sat at the back of the library, pouring into a large book recommended by Hermione Granger. Madam Pince pushed her large trolley by his table, which was covered in large, thick tombs. Draco had a feeling she was using the trolley as a means to keep her beady little eyes on him. He was very close to the restricted section, after all. A little too close for Madam Pince's liking it seemed.

He shook his head.

He had always been a quiet boy. Although, whenever his father was present he would try any means to get the man's attention. As a young boy he could remember being jealous even when the attention was focused onto his mother. He shook his head guiltily now.

"Did you find anything?"

His gaze snapped up from the large tomb. Hermione Granger, the first muggle-born he had ever befriended looked to him curiously as she approached his table.

"No," he said softly and closed the book. "I haven't found anything about the philosopher's stone."

The bushy haired girl looked irritated and slammed two large books onto the table in slight anger causing Draco to flinch at the sound.

"Me either," said Hermione, "I've looked everywhere here I couldn't find a thing about it . . . Wait."

The blond haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait, what?"

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking past Draco and over his shoulder. A small smile began to form onto her lips until it was a full blown smile. Draco had a bad feeling in his gut.

She looked around suddenly as if to make certain that there was no one near before she leaned forward and whispered to him.

"There is still one place we have not looked yet."

"And that place is?" Draco asked curiously now.

Hermione looked over his shoulder again, this time with a pointed expression. Draco turned and it suddenly dawned on him. Behind him, protected by a gated, locked fence was the restricted section.

"And how are we supposed to get into there?" he asked, turning back to face her.

"I don't know," she looked defeated. "We'll figure something out. Are you ready to go?"

Draco nodded. He gathered a few books with the help of Hermione and re-shelved them before walking out of the library. They did not miss the suspicious glare that was sent their way by Madam Pince. Draco rolled his eyes.

The next day, Saturday, was the day when they would go home for the Christmas Holidays. Hermione would be spending the holidays with her family. With permission from his mother, Draco was going to be spending the holidays with Harry and his family.

"Well, what do we have here?" drawled a voice form behind them.

Hermione stiffened beside Draco and turned. Pansy Parkinson, along with Millicent Bulstrode stood with their arms crossed over their chests. Draco frowned as he watched Parkinson's eyes rake over Hermione. Bulstrode merely stood beside the thinner, blonder girl with a blank look upon her face. She reminded him of a female version of both Slytherin's Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco," Parkinson crooned, "just what do you think your doing?"

"That's a insipid question, Parkinson," Draco sneered, "_We're_ going to dinner, just like the rest of the school."

He grabbed onto Hermione's wrist and pulled her to the great hall. Parkinson and Bulstrode followed at a short distance.

"Why would you even want to be in her presence, Draco?" Parkinson's asked, now angry, "You should know better. She's a dirty little mudblood!"

In a flash his wand was out and pointed directly at her face. Hermione gasped and grabbed onto his free arm, trying to pull him away.

"Draco," she said desperately, though she was somewhat confused, "Don't! Just let it go!"

The blond boy shook his head, furious filled eyes wanting to glare a hole right through the Slytherin girl's face.

"If I ever hear you call my friend _that_ again," he ground out, "I will hex you in oblivion!"

The boy turned sharply and dragged Hermione with him into the great hall. Parkinson stomped her foot down with a scream.

"You can't talk to like that! How dare you?!"

They ignored the girl and her female body guard. Harry and Ron already sat at the end of the Gryffindor table awaiting their arrival.

"What happened?" Harry asked them as they sat down. His eyes glanced toward the great doors to see Parkinson and Bulstrode walk in. Parkinson looking as angry as hell.

"Parkinson and Bulstrode is what happened," Draco breathed out an angry breath. "They've been bloody bothering me since the beginning of the year."

"What they say to you guys?" asked Ron with a full mouth. "Something nasty I bet ..."

Hermione looked confused. "Parkinson called me, uh a mudblood."

Instantly, Ron gagged on his food. Harry paled and looked wide eyed at her. A furious glint reignited in Draco's eyes.

"What does it mean, anyway?"

"It's a really nasty word that pureblood supremacists call muggleborns," Ron supplied after swallowing his food. "It means dirty blood."

Harry shook his head. "It's all rubbish if you ask me. My dad says there isn't a wizard who is not half something anymore. Don't worry on it, 'Mione."

"Karma always comes to bite you on the bum," Ron added in, "Or so says Harry's mum. Parkinson and Bulstrode will get what's theirs. Don't you worry 'bout it."

Draco remained silent. He could remember from a very young age the awful word sprouting from his father's mouth. The disgusting words his mother had forbidden him to ever say.

"You okay, Draco?"

He nodded at Harry.

"Just fine."Harry looked uncertain. "Well, I hope your packed and everything. I want to get onto the train early ..."

Draco nodded mutely, not at all listening to what Harry was actually saying. His father was still on his mind.

_I'll never be like. I don't _want_ to be like you._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! It'll be longer next time! I just wanted to add a chapter showing them going about their lives and such. I decided that I'm going to finish this story after their second year. I'll be starting the sequel during their Summer holidays before third year and to their fifth year. The next fiction story will be from the Summer after fifth year to the year after Abby's seventh year. I am having so much fun writing it! 

**emmie4is:** Yes, you are right. But, I changed it because Draco Malfoy was with them. With him being in different house, a professor would not want to make it seem as if she/he is favoring a house. A lot of things are changed because of their friendship with Draco, and that includes Harry's acceptance onto the Quidditch team. And thanks for the review!

**Enjoy! REVIEWS MAKE ME MOTIVATED TO UPDATE SOONER! -- JMMendiola**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

The train ride to King's Cross had been very uneventful. They had all fallen into a doze halfway through the trip. As they neared the station Hermione had woken them, berating them for allowing her to fall asleep with her book open on her lap.

"What exactly will you be doing over the holidays?" Ron had asked her, interrupting her effectively, "you never actually told us."

Hermione closed her book and tucked it into her little, over-the-shoulder purse. "My parents are taking me to France. Brest, France to be exact. Have any of you ever been?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but Draco nodded.

"Weirdest wizards I have ever met," he commented with a tiny smile, "Even weirder muggles. Well, in my opinion all muggles are weird."

"Tell me about it, mate!" Ron agreed.

Hermione frowned in disapproval.

"My parents happen to be muggle, I'll have you know."

Both Ron and Draco quieted down and Harry shook his head.

"What do they do?" Harry asked, half curiously and half to interrupt before she tore into Draco and Ron with a lecture.

"They're dentists."

The train was beginning to come to a stop and they could see the platform crowded with parents. They helped Hermione with her trunk before bringing their own down.

"What exactly is a _dent-ist_?" Ron asked as they fought their way out of their compartment and out onto the platform. "Do they make dents?"

Hermione giggled, obviously amused. "No! They're kind of like healers, except they take care of your teeth."

"Teeth healers?" Draco asked incredulously. "Muggles need healers for their teeth?"

Harry began to search for his parents in the crowd. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the stares and pointed fingers in his direction.

"Well, Draco," explained Hermione, "Muggles do not have potions and spells to keep their teeth well maintained like wizards do."

"Oh, Ronald!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a pleasantly plump, red haired woman. She wrapped her arms around Ron and squeezed him tight into her bosom. All they could see of the boy was the back of his head and his ears, which were quickly turning the color of his hair.

Harry snickered with Draco, but paled when the woman's arm snaked out and dragged him forward as well.

"Mum, please!" The red haired boy added exasperatedly, _"It's Ron!"_

"Mrs. Weasley! _Stop!_"

Draco's snickers turned to full roaring laughter. Hermione giggled beside him. The red haired woman held them tightly with tear brimmed eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in delight, "just look at you two! You've grown so much! I'll have to add a few inches to your robes, Ronald!"

The woman turned her head to her right and yelled out. "Samantha! Sirius! Over here! I found them!"

A dark haired man and woman approached them. They were a good looking couple in Draco's opinion and he supposed they must be Harry's parents. The dark haired woman, who had green brown-ish eyes darted forward and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly. A tear escaped from one of her eyes and Harry allowed her to hold him for a moment.

"Harry," Samantha said softly before placing a kiss onto both of his flushed cheeks. "I've missed you so much! My baby!"

"Now, now," said Sirius from behind her, "Don't embarrass Harry in front of his friends, Sam."

Samantha turned to level a glare at her husband before turning back to Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione. Once Ron was let go by his mother, she also gave him a hug. His ears once again turned crimson, though not in embarrassment.

The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively over Samantha's shoulder to Harry. Harry glared at his best mate and Sirius, who also caught the look, frowned.

"It's so good to see you as well, Ronald," she said. Ron cringed at the use of his first name, and she enjoyed teasing the boy. "My, have you both grown! Oh! By the time your first year finishes you'll both be taller than me!"

Molly Weasley whimpered from beside them all. "Oh, please, Sam! Don't get me started again! I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself this time!"

"Please," muttered Ron, who was mortified at the thought of his mother breaking down on the platform in front of the whole school. "Don't."

The red haired woman turned sharply to look upon her youngest son. Ron shrank back and winced as his mother began to rant at him about his behaviour.

Meanwhile ...

"Mum, I want you and Dad to meet my friends." Harry placed a hand onto Hermione's shoulder. "This is Hermione Granger. She was sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron and I. Hermione, this is my mum and dad."

Samantha shook Hermione's hand while Sirius grinned widely beside her.

"Hermione," Samantha squealed, "I've heard so much about you in Harry letters! My name is Samantha Black."

Sirius shook her hand next and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Sirius Black, at your service ... We especially heard about you and that troll attack," he commented. Hermione's cheeks pinked prettily. "We certainly hope you were not hurt."

"No, sir. Just shaken up is all." Hermione turned to Harry. "I should go now. My parents should be waiting for me just outside of the barrier. I'll see you guys after the holidays! Don't forget to owl me! Bye Harry! Bye Ron, Draco! It was nice meeting you both, Mr and Mrs Black!"

They watched as Hermione disappeared into the crowd of children and parents. Ron was still being lectured on his manners as Harry pushed Draco forward.

"And this is Draco!"

The blond boy was surprised to be pulled forward into Sirius Black's arms. Sirius then held him at arms length and examined the him.

"Draco!" he exclaimed delightedly, "My cousin Narcissa's boy! How are you kid?"

"Er, I'm good, sir."

Sirius shook his head with a teasing scowl. "None of this _sir_ business! You can call me Uncle Sirius. After all, we are family!"

When Molly finally ended her lecture she found all her children ready to leave. The twins, Fred and George stood behind their brother, Percy. All three were a ways away, as far from their mother as they could get. Unfortunately, they were on a train platform so they could not get far away enough.

Molly shook her head at her children's antics. She began to look around.

"Where is this Hermione Granger girl? I wanted to meet your new friend, Ronald!"

"She had to leave," he told him mother, "You were talking too much to notice, Mum."

His eyes widened at his own words and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Ron suddenly sprang away from his mother, electing to hide behind his three older brothers.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly hollered for her son in outrage. "How dare you talk to your mother so!"

The twins grinned roguishly. Percy merely turned to look at Ron with tightened, thinned lips. His fury evident at the way his younger brother spoke to his beloved mother. Thankfully, Harry intervened.

"Mrs Weasley!" he said loudly, "Why don't you meet our other friend! Draco Malfoy!"

The boy's eyes widened as once again he found himself pushed forward. The red haired mother of Ronald Weasley shook his hand with a beautiful smile.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "How wonderful to meet you Draco, dear! I believe you are the one who is related to Sirius, yes? Simply wonderful!"

Draco smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to say next to the insanely cheerful Weasley wife. A tap on his shoulder thankfully interrupted them and he turned to see Harry's mother smiling down at him.

"Hello Draco," she smiled softly at him, "I'm Samantha, Harry's mom -- Well, _Mum_ as you Brits say. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs Black."

Sirius took up Draco's trunk and chuckled. "What did I tell you, Draco? None of that Misuss business. You can either call her Sam, Aunt Sam or my personal favorite --"

Samantha covered Sirius mouth with her hand and shook her head at him.

"Excuse me," she said dryly to him, "I thought I told you to behave yourself today. Nothing perverted in public."

Her husband narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Samantha was instantly reminded of a curious puppy. He took her hand off of his mouth and held in in his own.

"I was going to say Sammy," he retorted. Sirius looked down at his wife with a saucy smile. "Who's the perverted one now, baby?"

Harry gagged and hacked.

"Can you both please not do this now?!"

Sirius and Samantha rolled their eyes in concert.

"Fine, fine," said Sirius, "let's get home then. We're going on the Knight Bus with Molly and her brood."

Samantha groaned at the mention of the Knight Bus. As they walked through the barrier Sirius draped his arm over his wife's shoulder.

"We get no respect," he grumbled good naturally.

The ride had been eventful for them all. Harry, Ron, Fred and George cheered in delight as the bus sped forward. It dodged muggle cars and elderly folk left and right, tossing the boys into a mosh pit. Samantha had been thrown to the side and onto a nearby bed, dragging Sirius and Draco with her. Molly held onto Percy and smiled slightly at the children's excitement. Percy looked on with disdain.

"Oh," Sirius had said pleasantly and calmly, though Samantha had no idea how he managed to with the chaotic melee going on. He had landed on top of her with Draco beside them, Samantha's arm holding the boy tightly to her.

There was certainly no way she would be letting Draco out of her sight, especially on the dreaded Knight Bus. His mother would never forgive her if Samantha sent Draco back to school injured!

Sirius winked down at her and began to plant kisses onto her neck. "Fancy meeting you here, Mrs Black."

Draco went beat red.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry roared in horrific and embarrassed outrage. "NO! STOP!"

Their son flew toward them and wrenched Draco away. Draco was thrown into the mosh of Ron, Fred and George just as the Bus came to a stop. The boys, minus Harry who was trying (and failing) to wrench his father away from his mother, fell into a pile on the floor.

Stan Shunpike, a pimpled young man in his late teens laid his paper down. He had been sitting on a bed closest to the door and the driver, Ernie. He opened the doors quickly, though not quickly enough for Samantha's taste.

"Never," she muttered vehemently after Harry had separated her from Sirius. Molly helped her out of the bus, "I swear to Merlin, never again will I ride this damn hell ride."

Molly giggled behind a purple gloved, dainty hand. "That's what you said the other dozen times, Sam."

Samantha frowned at her the older woman she considered her best woman friend. "Your supposed to be on my side."

"Oh well, er ... Damn this insane excuse of Wizarding transportation! How was that?"

"Thanks, I feel better."

They both dissolved into giggles and huddled together for warmth. The boys walked forward to the Black's cottage. Samantha and Molly watched as Sirius struggled with all six boy's trunks.

Sirius gave Stan a murderous glare. It sprung the young man into action and he grabbed onto three trunks. Stan dragged them off of the bus and then tripped, face first into a pile of muddy snow. The woman dissolved into giggles again. Ernie, the driver, cackled from behind the wheel.

"Harry!"

Abigail Lily Black ran out of the cottage, bundled in the thick Winter wear her godfather had insisted on. Remus Lupin, her godfather stepped out of the cottage after her.

"Abby!" he yelled after her, "You forgot your gloves! Your mother will neuter me!"

Harry caught his younger sibling in a spinning hug before they both fell onto the ground and into the snow. They both laughed together before Abby began to cry.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked her. He picked her up off of the ground with him and set her on her feet.

Abigail sniffled softy, her shoulder length black hair falling out from beneath her hat. Remus finally reached her and began to help her with her gloves. "I just missed you. Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Abby, Remus!" Ron greeted before pointing to the path on the side of the cottage. He could already hear his mother calling for him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, mums callin'. Later, Harry! Draco!"

"Don't forget to owl Hermione!" Harry yelled after the boy, who grabbed his trunk and followed after his brother Percy and Molly.

"We'll --"

"Be --"

"Seeing --"

"You --"

"Harry --"

"Draco!" the twins said together before waving in unison and saying sweetly, _"Goodbye Mrs Black!"_

Samantha waved. "Bye boys!"

Sirius came up from behind them with Draco and Harry's trunks. He glared at the Weasley twin's back.

"Those little shits," he muttered under his breath before handing a trunk over to Remus.

"Wassup, Moony."

"'Sup, Padfoot."

Samantha smiled and said fondly, "Draco this is Remus Lupin. He's one of our resident marauder's. Rem, this is Draco, Narcissa's son."

Remus Lupin grinned at the blond haired boy and slapped him on the back as they began to move toward the open door of the cottage. He was a man around the same height as Sirius Black. His hair was speckled with gray and his amber eyes betrayed nothing but sincere kindness.

"Wonderful to have you with us, Draco," he said jovially, grabbing onto Abigail and setting her on his shoulders. "I hope you know all your prayers, son? Your going to need them if you wish to stay alive in this insane asylum."

Sirius let out a barking cackle and Samantha gasped. She glanced to the innocently grinning Remus and the madly barking (barking mad, pun intended)Sirius.

"Don't say something like that!" Harry exclaimed, though he too was grinning, "Uncle Remus! Your going to scare Draco away and then he's never going to come visit again."

They all walked into the tastefully decorated cottage. Draco entered behind Harry, with Sirius closing the door behind him. Sirius winked at him before handing him his trunk. The man then walked into another room with Remus, talking quietly.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said to him, "I'll show you where you'll be slee --"

_**KA - BOOM!**_

Upon closing the door to the room a huge explosion shook the foundations of the cottage. Smoke began to seep out from underneath the door. Opening slowly, the door creaked before falling off it's hinges. Samantha walked passed it, unconcerned, as if it was a regular occurrence.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked out of the room. They were covered from head to toe in blue goo.

"ABIGAIL LILY BLACK!"

The little girl cackled evilly before running away. He father ran after her, Remus on his heels.

"My child or not!" Sirius Black bellowed, "Be ready for pay back!"

Harry collapsed against the wall behind them in hysterics, holding his stomach.

"That's my sister, Abby."

Draco gulped. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! I believe there was someone asking me about some kind of 'love match' for Remus?? You'll see in the next chapter, kiddies! Please REVIEW! -- JMMendiola**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

It was the Christmas Eve and all the children sat in the family room. Harry and Draco were playing a game of exploding snap with Abigail watching close by. The large tree gleamed in the corner of the room. It was as far away from the fireplace as they could put it, given that two years ago Sirius had almost burned down the cottage by catching the tree on fire.

Samantha Black looked out the window to the back garden. The little swing set was covered in snow and she could barely make out the little stone path to the Weasley's home. She was vaguely listening to what Sirius was rambling about as she sipped her tea.

"We've gotten them all," Sirius said, unaware that he was mostly speaking to himself. "The only ones left are the diary, the ring and that damn snake. I know we can get rid of that diary ourselves..." He sighed. "We'll have to wait until the end of the coming Summer hols."

"Mmmhmm."

"I think we're just going to have to let time and destiny take care of those last two. Dumbledore should take care of the ring and the snake ... Don't really know about the snake, but we'll think of something.."

"Mmmhmm."

"I certainly doubt we can just strode right into Albania, or where ever the hell he is and start searching for a disembodied soul and a large poisonous snake the length of Arthur's enchanted Anglia."

"Mmmhmm."

"But it won't hurt to keep an extra eye on him. Harry could get seriously hurt or something. No telling this time around, really."

"Mmmhmm."

"Narcissa and Andromeda are supposed to be by soon with little Tonks. She graduated just before Harry got into Hogwarts. I wonder how things are going for her."

"Mmmhmm."

"Where the hell is Moony?! He was supposed to be here by now. That bloody werewolf ... I know it was him who ate all the chocolate in the bloody secret drawer. That wanker has an untreatable case of the sticky fingers."

"Mmmhmm."

"Hey ... Are you even listening me?"

"Mmmhmm."

"... You know, Moony and I have decided to elope into the English Winter sunset on my old flying motorbike made entirely from chocolate. We haven't really decided who the woman in our relationship is yet, but I'm beginning to suspect that he doesn't exactly want me for my sexy body. Rather, he wants me for my chocolate motorbike."

"Mmm -- Say what?"

Sirius laughed from his seat at the kitchen table. She had turned from the window and looked toward him with a bewildered expression.

"Nothing," he said with a grin, "I was trying to get your attention. Don't worry, Moony and I aren't really eloping with each other --"

Samantha returned his grin and interrupted him. "Oh, I don't worry about that. I was actually interested about that chocolate motorcycle you mentioned."

Sirius shook his head. He stood, grabbing her around the middle and dragging her back to his seat at the table. Samantha was settled on his lap and he kissed her cheek from behind. She giggled, setting her tea cup onto the table and out of her way. Samantha turned his his lap with a bright grin and their lips met in passion ... just as the back garden door opened.

They both groaned as Remus came in from out of the cold. He was dressed his muggle slacks and a gray turtle-neck with a dark brown cloak. In one arms he held a large brown paper bag.

"You have really bad timing, Moony," Sirius grunted as Samantha stood from his lap.

Remus handed Samantha the paper bag before slapping Sirius on the shoulder in greeting. "Sorry about that. I got that chocolate you asked about, Padfoot. Have Narcissa and Andromeda arrived yet?"

Sirius shook his head. "They should be here any moment now."

Samantha squealed as she took a bottle of wine out of the bag. She poured herself have a glass and grabbed a few chocolate bars before settling back onto Sirius' lap. Sirius took the glass away and drank more than half in one gulp.

"Hey!"

The animagus burped. "We can't have you drunk by the time Cissy and Andy come, sweets."

"Oh, but _you_ can be drunk?" Samantha asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed as he burped again.

Remus poured himself a glass as Sirius burped a few more times.

"Whoa," he covered his mouth, "What kind of wine did you get Moony? This is some hardcore stuff."

Remus grinned in his wine glass. "Gobblydink wine, my fellow furry friend."

"No!" Sirius exclaimed in surprised shock.

Samantha took a sip and ended up in a coughing fit. She handed the glass to Sirius who downed the rest easily. She stood to grab herself a glass of water.

"That," she said, clearing her throat with another cough, "is strong! How can you both drink that _stuff!_ That is _so_ not wine!"

Her husband explained in excitement. "That is because this is no ordinary wine. This is Goblin wine! My mother used to keep this in the liquor cabinets. She used to always tell my father it was more a liquor than a wine ... That drunk bi -- ahh, sorry honey."

"My father, too," Remus put his two cents in, "Right next to the fire whiskey."

They both smiled, reminiscing about their childhood escapades. Samantha rolled her eyes and took the bottle away from them. The men whined as she stuffed it into a cupboard.

"Please," she cried, "your pitiful cries of mercy and woe-is-me expressions are nothing to what Abby gives me. If I can't get drunk on Christmas Eve, neither can you two. Besides, your cousins should be here any moment Sirius ... Stop giving me the puppy-dog eyes! I love you, but no jibbly-boo wine!"

"Gobblydink!" Remus and Sirius corrected her instantly. Identical, goofy grins were plastered on their faces.

Samantha frowned. "Whatever."

There was a cry from the family room. Abigail skipped into the kitchen. Her dark hair was pulled back into a braid and her baby pink dress was already wrinkled from behind.

"Daddy, someone is knocking at the door!"

With a caress to the top of his child's head, Sirius walked past Abigail, announcing that he would answer the door. Samantha meanwhile, took her daughter and set her standing atop of a chair.

"Mum!" Abigail whined.

Samantha shushed her. "I'm just fixing your dress, sweetheart."

Sirius walked into the kitchen with his arm around a girl in her late teens. Two women followed behind him dressed elegantly.

"Sam," Sirius ushered his wife forward, "I would like you to meet my cousins!"

Narcissa Malfoy was the complete opposite of Andromeda Tonks, her sister. Narcissa was fair and had shoulder length, straight, platinum blond hair. Andromeda was rosy cheeked and tanned with long dark brown hair.

"This is my cousin Andromeda," Sirius introduced enthusiastically, "and this is her sister, my other cousin, Narcissa. Oh, and let's not forget Nymphadora, Andy's daughter!"

The young, eighteen year old Nymphadora Tonks frowned slightly before smiling. Her shoulder length brown hair, similar to her mother's was streaked with pink.

"Please," Nymphadora begged as she spoke to Samantha, "call me Tonks. I simply despise my name."

Andromeda scoffed and to Samantha's surprise, Narcissa smiled. Mrs Tonks stepped forward and shook her hand in a dainty fashion.

"It's so wonderful to _finally_ meet you, Samantha," Andromeda said. The dark haired woman turned and frowned upon Sirius.

"It took eleven years, but it's still wonderful!" Narcissa added with a little laugh.

Sirius scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat and grinning to Remus. Remus shook his head and returned the grin.

"Remus, you remember Narcissa and Andromeda, don't you?" Sirius asked.

Remus stepped forward and shook both of the women's hands. "Of course I remember!Narcissa was in the same year as us, Padfoot. Andromeda was a few years older than us, of course."

Andromeda suddenly spotted Abigail, who was inching shyly out of view and behind her mother. "Oh, my! Can you please introduce yourself, you pretty young lady?"

"I'm Tonks!" Nymphadora blurted out suddenly. Her cheeks were aflame as she stared at Remus Lupin with doe eyes.

Her mother frowned. "Not you, Nymphy!"

Nymphadora reddened further in embarrassment. She shrank back and muttered to herself, twiddling her fingers. Her eyes darted toward Remus every few seconds.

Samantha smiled down at Abigail and pushed her forward. "Don't be shy, sweetheart."

"I'm Abigail Lily Black," Abigail said and she pinked prettily. "And your my daddy's cousin, Andromeda Tonks."

Andromeda laughed and squealed slightly. "Why yes! I am! Oh, your just so cute and smart!"

They ended up sitting at the table talking quietly together, reminiscing about the past. Abigail had scurried back to the living room, no doubt to inform the boys of the arrival.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sat away from the deck of exploding snap cards. Looking mildly jittery and flustered they watched as Abigail ran into the room.

"Guess what, guess what!" she said excitedly. "Cousin Andromeda and Draco's mummy are here!"

"We know, Abby," Harry replied with a glance sideways to Draco. "Er, we finished with the deck if you want to play with it now?"

"Okay!" Abigail brightened.

They watched as she took up the neatly piled deck before running out of the family room. The boys supposed she went off to her bedroom.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco nodded.

"It's all so cryptic," Harry went on, mostly to himself, "for as long as I can remember all they talked about were _'the locket'_, _'the cup'_ and _whatever_. For a few months before I went to Hogwarts the talks they had together were more frequent ... It was as if they had a deadline or something."

"Have you tried talking to them about it?" Draco asked quietly.

The green eyed eleven year old shook his head.

"No. I thought about it once, but then I chickened out 'cause I go ta thinkin' that maybe the things they talked about had something to do with ... _You know_." Harry poked at his scar.

"What was that word again?"

"It was, er ... Horcrux. Yeah, horcrux."

"Maybe you should write to Hermione about it," Draco said as he began to stand to his feet. "Knowing Hermione, she would tear the school library into pieces trying to find out what the word means."

"I don't think she'd find it," Harry said dryly, "Isn't that what she did for the philosopher's stone? ... She didn't find anything did she?"

"Nope," Draco admitted, "she did not find a single thing about it ... I'm beggining to think we should just drop the subject and --"

"No," Harry interrupted quickly, "We're still going to find the information about the philosopher's stone, one way or another. Somethings going on in our school, Draco, you cannot deny it and we're the only ones who are probably aware of the danger!"

The blonde haired Ravenclaw boy nodded reluctantly.

"Boys?"

Harry closed his trap and they both looked to the doorway. Samantha smiled at them from her position at the doorway.

"Draco," she spoke with a merry smile, "your mother and aunt are here with your cousin! Why don't you boys come into the kitchen and say hello. And quickly, too! Sirius and Remus have brought out the burgundy and fire whiskey, and have persuaded us woman to take part in the drinking. I don't want you both to be around when those simpletons get loopy on us."

"Of course, Aunt Sam," Draco said immediately. He walked out of the room leaving them alone, but not before giving Harry a pointed look toward his mother.

Sighing, Harry stood slowly.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

Harry smiled slightly at his mother. "Kind of."

Samantha put an arm around his shoulder. She pulled Harry close and placed a kiss onto his cheek. Harry cringed slightly and his eyes darted to the door to be sure that no one was watching. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You do know that you can tell me anything, right, Harry?"

The black haired boy nodded before he moved away from her and rushed into the kitchen. Samantha watched him rush away with a concerned frown before following after him.

Remus and Sirius were seated at the table with Andromeda, Narcissa and Nymphadora. Sirius snickered silently as he watched Remus.

The lycanthropic man was squished uncomfortably between Narcissa and Nymphadora. True, Sirius was feeling a bit tipsy, but he could certainly tell that both Narcissa and Nymphadora had the _hots_ for Remus Lupin. Sirius knew that Remus would never think of asking Nymphadora on a date. The girl was only eighteen after all, still a teenager!

Now, Narcissa on the other hand was simply perfect for Remus. She was a beautiful woman, just a year younger than Remus, with a beautiful and intelligent Ravenclaw son. And newly divorced, as well!

"Hullo, mother," Draco said as he entered the kitchen.

Narcissa Malfoy stood from her seat and took her son into her arms in a quick hug. "Oh, Draco! I have missed you so much! It's just so dreadfully dull without you, I really have no idea what I'm going to do with myself in the years to come!"

Draco shyed away from his mother with pinked cheeks. There was no way in hell was he going to allow his mother to coddle him in front of a whole kitchen full of relatives.

"It's nice to see you too, mother," he began to plan his action of escape, "Erm, I'm just going to Harry's room to do ... whatever ... excuse me." At full speed he was out of there.

As Harry entered the kitchen, Draco exited. The green eyed boy made a break away from his mother and ran after him.

"Hey!" Samantha cried. "Where do you think your going, mister!?"

The door to Harry's bedroom slammed shut and the click could be heard all the way to the kitchen door. The room was locked and Samantha was sure there was no way Harry and Draco were going to want to come out for the rest of the evening. She shook her head, chuckled and walked back to the kitchen to take back her seat beside Sirius.

Her husband Sirius, who was snickering behind his glass of Gobblydink wine, draped his arm over the back of her chair.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked, curiously.

Sirius gestured with his glass to Remus. Samantha watched as Remus conversed with Narcissa quietly. They were both slightly flushed and Remus' arm was inching over the back of Narcissa's chair. Andromeda would ever so often put her two sickles in.

Nymphadora on the other hand, kept her mouth shut and gave her full attention to Remus whenever he spoke. The eighteen year old would frown whenever her Aunt would touch Remus in anyway, or even smile at the man.

Samantha began to snicker with Sirius.

Remus glanced across the table at them. He leaned to the side to whisper to the two sisters, not aware of the deepening frown on the young Nymphadora's face.

"I think the Gobblydink wine has finally gotten to them ..."

In the early morning, Sirius was the first to wake. He was in a spooning position with Samantha's back pressed against his chest. Snuggling further under the thick covers, Sirius held her tightly to him, reveling in the warmth and scent of his wife.

After a few moments, he got out of bed and wrapped a large robe around himself, all without waking Samantha. Sirius peeked in on Harry and Draco, and then tip toed into Abigail's room. His little girl was sprawled across her bed with her thick covers twisted around her.

Chuckling, Sirius kissed his daughter lovingly before walking out of her room and into the kitchen. He was battling with the muggle coffee contraption when his wife walked in.

Samantha's dark brown hair was mussed and her muddy green eyes were squinted in sleep. Her robe was untied and he noticed she wore a pair of his boxers with one of her tank tops.

"Having trouble, darling?" she asked sweetly.

Sirius pouted. "Would you remind rescuing me?"

Smoothing a piece of hair out of her eyes, Samantha reached over ... and plugged it in. Sirius gaped as Samantha began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I swear to Merlin!" he cried, thoroughly embarrassed, "I knew that it wasn't plugged in the whole time ... It was a test, love. You passed."

Samantha stopped laughing and scoffed. "Test my ass --"

"A lovely arse, if I do say so myself," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"-- You were so utterly confused! Admit it!"

"I will admit no such thing!"

"If I didn't love you so much," his wife began teasingly, "I would cart you off to St Mungo's. With Remus."

Grabbing two mugs, Samantha set them beside the coffee machine. As if a herd of hippogriffs had just entered their home, the thundering of feet was loud as the children in the cottage ran to the tree in the living room.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry and Abigail were both roaring.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"OY!" Draco shouted. "YOU STEPPED ON ME FOOT!"

"SORRY!" Harry shouted back.

Sirius frowned, but then chuckled.

"Do you mind serving me a cup?" he asked her softly.

"Of course I can, baby."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before skipping into the living room, where the children were shouting at each other. Sirius opened his mouth and breathed in deeply before ...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING FOR! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING, YOU DEMON CHILDREN."

"SORRY, DAD! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"THANK YOU, HARRY!"

Samantha rolled her eyes with a smile as she entered the living room. Handing her husband his cup of coffee, she sat on the sofa and prepared to watch the children dig into the enormous pile of presents. Sirius sat on the floor with the three children and began to hand them out.

Her smile widened and she wondered, her smile slowly ... How long would the good times last for them?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this one. There will be a bit more Remus/Narcissa and even Remus/Tonks interaction in the next chapter. The Golden Four (as I now call them) will find out more of the Philosopher's Stone. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape galore! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! -- JMMendiola**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

The trains whistle blew loudly as Draco, Harry and Ron put their trunks away with the help of Mr Weasley and Sirius. There were a little less than twenty minutes left until the train left for Hogwarts. They walked off, hurried like to their parents.

Samantha's lower lip trembled as she hugged Harry. "What do you think about home school, Harry? Then you'll never have to leave me?"

Harry and Sirius rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Mum," Harry sighed. "I'm growing up. Get _over_ it!"

Samantha chuckled hesitantly, her eyes suspiciously bright. "Your father and I love you, remember that."

"I love you guys, too."

Abigail chose to burst into tears at that moment and launched herself at Harry. The eleven year old caught her in his arms awkwardly. He patted her on the back until she reluctantly relinquished her hold, but not until he was nearly blinded by a flash of light.

Sirius Black held a positively outdated looking wizarding camera and grinned evilly. Purple smoke gathered over his head, seaping out from the small seams of the camera.

Harry instantly turned scarlet, and he asked with a heavy, comically emotional voice. "_Why, dad?_ _Why?_"

With a simple shrinking charm, he tucked the camera into his wife's purse. Samantha zipped it up and held it tight to her chest as if to challenge anyone to take it from her. Under the strict tutelage of her husband, Samantha had grown into a wicked dueler over the years.

Sirius shrugged at his son before placing a kiss onto his forehead. "Photo opt ... and black mail. With a capital MWAH and capital HAHAHAHA! OUCH! What the hell was that for??"

The animagus rubbed the back of his head and pouted. Samantha had delivered a blow to the back of his head. Abigail giggled behind her hands.

"Oh," she scoffed, "Stop blubbering. And stop picking on Harry, before I begin to pick on you!"

Sirius' pout deepened and he looked to where Molly Weasley was hugging the death out of her youngest son Ronald.

"Molly!" he complained, "please tell me you saw this moment of violence! Somebody Floo the Spousal Abuse Committee!"

"I saw no such thing, Sirius," Molly giggled.

Sirius turned to Arthur Weasley, who grinned. "If I say anything the frying pan will be stuck so far up my ar --"

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

"Oops, sorry, Molly dear."

Sirius, Samantha, Harry, Abigail, Ron and the twins burst into roaring laughter. Percy Weasley frowned, he boarded the train without saying a proper good bye to anyone.

Arthur grinned, his cheeks flushed and place a kiss onto his wife's lips. His smile faded and he glanced around quickly.

"Eh, where did Percy and young Draco Malfoy get off to?" he asked curiously.

"Percy is already on the train," Fred spoke up. George finished with, "and Draco is over _there_!"

The twins pointed and there was Draco. He was standing a ways away. His head was bowed down as he was being talked to by his father. Lucius Malfoy.

"Sirius," Samantha breathed out in alarm.

Her husband put a calming hand onto the small of her back before stepping forward. Sirius straightened his robes and clutched the hidden wand in his long sleeve.

"Stay here," he instructed, his voice was hard and serious. "All of you."

He approached the two blond wizards slowly. The elder Malfoy lifted his head and sneered at him as he drew closer.

"Black," he acknowledged with venom. "I demand you explain at once what my boy is doing in your presence. What right do you have?"

"Malfoy," he spat back, "Your wife, excuse me, _ex_-wife allowed your son to spend the Christmas holidays with my family and I. He is best friends with my son, Harry. Not to forget he _does_ have Black blood in his veins."

Lucius snarled. "He is pure Malfoy, you _blood traitor _and it would do well for you to remember that! I don't give a damn what Narcissa has said or consented! You keep your _dirty_ family away from mine, do you hear me?!"

"Father ..."

"How dare you speak of my family in that way, you bastard," Sirius growled, "And if my memory does serve me well, I believe that Narcissa is the sole guardian of young Draco and you on the other hand are not to be seen within three hundred yards of him!"

"I will do what I damn well please with my son!" Lucius shouted, his face crimson with rage. The platinum blond man withdrew the wand from his cane and pointed it at Sirius.

Parents ushered their children away from the impending duel so that a circle was made around the two men. Even the conductor of the Hogwart's Express stepped out to see just what all the commotion was about.

Before Sirius could even think to bring out his wand a voice screamed out, "Stupefy!"

The crowd around them murmured in interest and astonishment. Lucius Malfoy was hit from behind. His body crumpled to the floor and his wand skittered to Sirius' feet.

Samantha fought through the crowd of students and parents to get a look at what had happened. Harry and Abigail were right behind her, even though she had advised them to stay and keep close with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

She broke into the circle and gaped.

Sirius merely blinked in astonishment before stepped forward to snatch the wand out of Draco's hand. Draco let it go hesitantly, his eyes glued upon the crumpled body of his father.

He had stunned his father.

Draco sucked in a breath. "I stunned my father."

A few hours later, he found himself in the Headmaster's office. After an owl from the ministry about his use of underage magic, Sirius had apparated him to Hogsmeade and then took him up to the castle.

As the Headmaster spoke softly to him, Draco looked around the office. It was filled with dozens upon dozens of silver queer instruments and in the corner of the room was a sleeping phoenix.

"Your mother should be here shortly, young Draco," Albus Dumbledore said as quietly he could. "As you and I both know, your father has broken a contract made between your mother and himself. A contract to the Wizarding Family Protective Services stating that until a trial was scheduled, he would not come in contact with you or mother."

Draco remained silent. He stared at the cooling cup of tea that had been placed before him.

Not even minutes after he had arrived in Dumbledore's office, a letter from Malfalda Hopkirk had arrived. He had been given a warning about his use of illegal, underage magic. He had stuffed it unceremoniously into his trouser pocket.

"Do not fret, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke once more, "Everything will be alright in the end."

The office door swung open and Narcissa Black entered behind the tiny Professor Flitwick, who is the Head of Ravenclaw. Draco allowed his mother to envelope him into her arms and hold him. The Headmaster stood from behind his desk and ushered Professor Flitwick out of the office.

"We shall leave you and give you a moment for yourselves, Ms Black, Mr Malfoy."

"Oh, my dear," she said to Draco after they had left. She sounded as if she was in physical pain. "I am so sorry that you had to do such a thing to your father. Don't worry so much, Draco. What you did was the _right_ thing. Your father was the one on the wrong."

Her son nodded, hesitant to answer. "... I know."

Narcissa nodded also and then took a moment, before saying, "I have spoken to Lucius. He and I have come to an agreement that the three of us should have a very long talk. Everything will be put onto the table and nothing will be taboo in that moment."

Draco's head shot up and his eyes widened. "What?! No! --"

His mother set a single to his lips to quiet him. "Draco, your father and I need to do this. For you and on an even lower personal level, for ourselves. We both owe you an explanation about the divorce, sweetheart. I am ashamed, not because of the divorce itself but because I sprung it onto you far too quickly then I should have ..."

"B-but," he stuttered, "I-I stu-stunned him."

"Draco," his mother chuckled, "Your father is not angry with you. He's only a tad bit ... okay, _really_ annoyed. Neither is he hurt. Well ... his pride is bruised and he is completely humiliated at having been stunned by an eleven year old boy in front of a crowd... Other than that he is fine."

The Ravenclaw boy let out a breath of relief. The mother and son spent the rest of the day together. Draco introduced her to the Ravenclaw common rooms and to the bed he had taken. It was on their way back to the Headmaster's office at the end of the day that they were interrupted.

By Severus Snape.

"Mrs Malfoy," The potion's master let the name glide over his tongue before he kissed her hand. "How ... wonderful it is to see you again... and young Draco."

"Actually," Narcissa took her hand back, wiping it behind her back, "It's Ms Black again. Lucius and I separated."

A black eyebrow rose and he looked down his abnormally large nose at her, completely ignoring Draco. Which was beginning to annoy him.

"_Ms Black_, then," his voice softened to a purr. Much to Narcissa's immense disgust. "Then you would be the one that I would call to ... _review_ over Draco's mark average?"

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, settled her hand onto her son's shoulder while giving him a sideways glance.

"I was under the impression," she began, "that Professor Filius Flitwick was Draco's Head of House? Ravenclaw house."

Snape's once calm frown turned to an annoyed one. He opened his mouth to answer, when a voice called out to Narcissa. A very familiar, male voice.

"Cissa."

Draco was the first to react as the man walked toward the three of them. His hair was in disarray and his eyes held nothing but utter relief at the sight of them.

"Remus!" the Ravenclaw boy said delightedly. "What are you doing here?"

Snape's glared at the pale man hatefully. "Yes, Lupin. Why are you here? I happen to know that you most certainly are no professor."

Remus Lupin ignored the potions master completely and turned his complete attention to the platinum blond mother and son.

"I heard about what had happened on the platform," Remus said, "I came to see if you guys were alright and to hopefully escort you safely home, Narcissa."

Narcissa blushed. "Oh, thank you. That would be lovely Remus." She turned to Draco. "I will write you tomorrow, my love."

Draco nodded. He gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye to her. "Bye, Mum!"

Snape and Draco watched as Narcissa latched onto Remus' offered arm. The twosome strolled quickly out of the school. Snape's demeanor and facial expression had darkened. She had unintentionally ignored him in the end and had not even given him a farewell. The potions master turned his sneer to the Ravenclaw boy.

"You are excused from my presence, boy," he spat before turning on his heel and stalking back into the great hall.

He fled quickly toward the Ravenclaw tower, shaking his head. It took thirty minutes, but he got himself changed into his school robes. Draco rushed out of the common room entrance, only to bump into an invisible force. He flew back ward onto his bottom and drew his wand.

"Whoa, mate! Put that away before you take out an eye!"

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley suddenly appeared out of thin air before him. He gaped in amazement and stammered.

"Wha--? Where did--?"

"Relax, mate," Ronald spoke again, a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin plastered on his freckled face. "We used Harry's invisibility cloak."

Draco was now more puzzled than ever. He looked toward Harry, who had the same grin as Ronald. "You have an invisibility cloak? You never told me!"

The two boys helped the blond Ravenclaw off of the floor. Together they headed toward the great hall for the after holiday feast.

"That's because my dad gave it to me before we left for the train in the morning," Harry supplied him, "he told me to open it on the train. Apparently it had belonged to James, my father. We used it to sneak off to find you. Hermione is in the great hall with everyone else."

Harry draped the cloak over their shoulders and they began to slowly walk down the corridor. Ronald stopped for a moment and grinned. With his right hand he patted Draco on the back.

"Mate, you were incredible!" he exclaimed. "The way you just took out your dad on the platform was inspiring! I've already thought up ways to get back at Fred and George for all those horrible Christmas pranks !"

The blond frowned at his red haired, Gryffindor friend. "It was frightening is what it was, and I'm not afraid to admit it. How would you feel if you had to stun your father?"

Ronald grimaced and Harry sighed.

"I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it," said Ronald. He rubbed his stomach in a circular motion. "You'd both have to dig me up for me to get to the train on time for our second year. Mum would murder me, _butcher me_!"

Harry chuckled, and then sobered quickly as they turned the corner. The three boys froze at the sight before them. Greasy haired professor Snape towered threateningly over poor stuttering professor Quirrel.

"... P-p-profes-sor! Sev-severus" Quirrel gasped. "P-please I h-have n-n-no idea wha-what you're t-talking a-about! P-p-p... PLEASE!"

Snape growled and bared his yellowing teeth in a snarl. "I know you know, Quirrel. Tell me! Tell me what you know about the door and the dog beast! Tell me! NOW!"

The three boys backed up slowly. Harry, who was standing between Draco and Ronald, grabbed onto the boys' robes. Draco and Ronald held the invisibility cloak safely on them. Once they were around the corner and good ways away, they all sighed in relief.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Harry asked aloud.

Draco and Ronald shrugged simultaneously.

"I bet it was about _the _door," he ventured out loud. "Snape was probably trying to get information out of Quirrel..."

"That's what it sounded like," Draco whispered with a faraway glaze in his eyes. "You don't possibly think that Snape is actually after whatever is under the trap door, do you?"

Ronald's blue eyes glanced from Harry to Draco.

"I wouldn't put it past the slimy git," he finally spoke, "he's a Slytherin, after all. Slytherins are all ... slimy. And evil."

Draco and Harry shared a look, before they both rolled their eyes.

"Wonderful explanation, Ron," said Harry, dryly and with a crooked smile. "We should probably get to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione said she would get the password from one of the prefects and bring us some food."

--

"Where have you three been?" Hermione huffed. "I've been waiting for ages!"

The bushy haired girl had spread out an assortment of food onto a study table in front of the fireplace. Ronald immediately launched himself before the table and began to gobble everything in sight, while Harry and Draco were left to explain what they had just seen and heard to their female friend.

"I have to agree with you Harry," Hermione spoke up after the explanation. "The whole situation with professor Snape and Quirrel does sound rather suspicious."

Harry looked triamphunt for a moment before Hermione butted in her opinion, again.

"--BUT! ... I don't think we should jump to this conclusions just yet. Don't look at me like that, Harry! All I'm saying is that _maybe_ it could be about something else. Though, I seriously doubt it... What _other_ door or _dog beast _could professor Snape be interrogating professor Quirrel about, I mean really."

They began to quietly eat as the many questions of the evening began to overwhelm them to the point of frustration. Could professor Quirrel be attempting to protect whatever was underneath the trap door? Snape was trying to threaten Quirrel into telling him how to get to whatever it was, right?

"You know what I think," Draco said quietly. He poked at the roast beef with his fork. "I think if we don't get any real solid answers soon, that the only way we'll really find them out is when it all goes to dragon dung."

Ron, who chewed with his mouth open, grimaced. "Smelly, heaping piles of dragon manure, mate."

The other three grimaced at the boy's explanation. Harry pushed away his plate and Draco took a gagging sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione frowned furiously. "Thank you for that, Ronald."

"It's Ron, Hermione," Ron was also frowning now. "And, your welcome. Hey. You know what I think we should do? We should go back to Hagrid and try to wheedle answers out him again."

"That's brilliant, Ron!" Harry thundered, his green eyes bright. "Why didn't we think of that before?!"

Hermione slammed her fork down with fire in her eyes.

"Because Hagrid is our friend!" she replied with passion. "We do not take advantage of friends, Harry James Potter!"

"You sound like my mum," Harry exclaimed, but was ignored as Draco gave Hermione his puppy dog eyes.

"But, Hermione," the Ravenclaw boy whined. "We need to do this. You _know_ we need to do this! Can you honestly say that you would just sit back and watch it all go by? With all this intriguing information we already have? Would you? Hmm?"

The bushy haired Hermione Granger looked blankly at Draco Malfoy. She chewed on her lowed lip as she thought for a moment, before groaning mentally.

"I would get some sleep," she answered and was rewarded with three disappointed faces. They quickly turned to beaming as she continued on. "... Tomorrows' going to be a long day if we're going to try to fit in a chat with Hagrid between classes."

Draco and Ron high-fived acrossed the table as Harry said, "Alright!"

The only female of the group tucked back into her dinner. She shook her head as she vaguely paid attention to their conversation and thought, what would these boys do without her? Really?

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple more chapters. The end is near! -- JMMendiola**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

The day had gone terribly slow in Harry's opinion. The last class of the day had been History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Binns, the only ghost professor of Hogwarts never failed to bore them into sleep. It was said that Binns had one day died in his sleep, woken without even noticing anything wrong and showed up to teach class. After a quick snack the foursome had walked the relatively short trek to Hagrid's hut.

"I hope Hagrid is available," Hermione commented as she banged on his hut door.

Ronald Weasley snorted. "You make him sound as if he worked in an office, 'Mione. Can you imagine? Hagrid in a suit, at a desk?"

They giggled and snickered together as the door swung open. The massive half giant looked delighted at his company and immediately rushed them in.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "I was wonderin' when you three would come 'n visit. Cuppa?"

Hermione was the only one who excepted.

"So," Harry said, a little too cheerfully. "How have you been then, Hagrid? Oh, did you get those ties that my mum sent you for Christmas?"

Hagrid looked confused for a moment. "Oh, is that wha' them were? Er, I kind o' had them pegged for somethin' different..."

He pointed over to Fang, who looked to be dead asleep in the corner. A golden and crimson tie was wrapped around the huge hound's neck like a collar.

"I had thought they were some o' those dog accessories," he said, embarrassed. Hagrid added, "Fang likes 'em."

They were silent for a moment before Draco decided to speak up. He gave Hagrid a thumbs up.

"Well," he commented, "At least Fang is looking trendy, eh, Hagrid?"

The half giant beamed and looked almost motherly as he turned his caring gaze to the giant hound. At one look of Hagrid, anyone would think he would be a barbarian. Not only because of his size and clothes, but because of his blood. But anyone who actually knew the half giant would tell you the same, that Hagrid's heart was made of pure gold.

"You all should 'ave been 'ere a couple o' months ago," he began to sniff and his eyes watered, "Than ya woulda met Norbert."

Harry looked interested. "Who is he? Is Norbert a friend of yours?"

Hagrid shook his head. He fished for a kerchief in his pocket before bringing it to his nose. He made a honking noise as he blew into it

"No, no. Norbert, _he was me baby girl_!" Hagrid was bawling now.

The foursome looked utterly confused. Hermione stared at her tea cup with a twitching brow. Harry and Draco glanced at each other with wide eyes. Ron had the same blank expression he wore during class.

"_He_ was your baby _girl_?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Didn't I tell ya?" he exclaimed, "I won a game o' cards a few months ago at the Hog's Head and the fella gave me somethin' one o' a kind! A dragon egg! I couldn' believe it!"

Hagrid looked almost giddy as he explained to the suddenly horrified children. Well, three horrified children, one suddenly interested.

"Oh, Hagrid!" A horrified Hermione.

"A dragon egg, really?!" A curious Ronald Weasley.

"Yea," the half giant said, "I was incubatin' it in me soup pot over the fire. When he hatched I never felt so proud in me life. And Norbert knew his mummy the moment he laid eyes on meh!"

The boys sniggered and Hermione gave Hagrid a hesitant smile. Hagrid wiped his eyes, again.

"He hatched right here on me table! A big sticky mess he was!" He gave a good thumb onto the table. All the china, plates and even the flowerless flower pot were launched a few centimeters into the air. They came back down in a scattered mess.

Hermione, who had managed to hold onto her tea cup looked horrified with Draco and Harry. They removed their hands and arms from the large round table. Ron on the other hand was fascinated. The red haired boy spread his hands over the table in awe.

"What kind of dragon was it, Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid grinned down at the youngest Weasley boy. "Er, well... Never really took tha time tuh really find ou' but I reckon Norbert was a Norwegian Ridge back."

"Wicked!"

Hagrid's happiness quickly turned to sadness. "He was growin' up so fast, too. But I knew it was time tuh part ... when he set me curtains aflame an' almost burned tha house down. So, I went ta Dumbledore."

Hermione, who had begun to glance around the hut with dread, looked relieved.

"Great man, Dumbledore," said Hagrid, "He got meh in touch with yer brother Charlie, Ron. Charlie took 'im straight away and promised me he would take good care o' Norbert."

There was a few minutes of silence. Hermione poured herself another cuppa and Ron was attempting to bite down on Hagrid's famous rock cakes. Harry and Draco decided to join Hermione in a cuppa.

"So who was this guy who gave you the egg, Hagrid?" Harry asked, voicing aloud both Draco and Hermione's thoughts.

"He didn't say," answered the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He stood and refilled the kettle, setting it over the fire.

"Now tha' I think abou' it, I never got uh good look at his face. He kept it cloaked the whole night."

"Didn't you find that kind of suspicious?" Hermione asked. "A man who never shows his face or gives his name with a dragon egg in his robe?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Naw. Tha' kind o' folk hang 'round tha Hog's Head all tha time. Oh. Merlin on high, didn' I tell ya 'bout them unicorns?"

"What about the unicorns?" inquired Ron.

"Well, they've been turnin' up dead in tha forest for months now. One every month and half, completely drained o' it's bloo --"

Hermione interrupted immediately. "Just wait a moment, Hagrid! What else did this man in the Hog's Head ask you?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful as he fiddled with his long beard and tried to remember the conversation that had taken place months ago.

"Wll, he asked meh if I knew 'ow to take care o' Norbert when he finally hatched and if I was able. And I tol' him! -- O' course I was! I'll be able to take care o' him tha way I took care o' Fluffy, me Cerberus I tol' him. I woulda trained me baby girl tuh bein' just like Fluffy if I could'a kept him permanently. Like wit Fluffy, just a bit o' music makes im' fall dead o' sleep!"

Hermione gasped along with Harry and Draco. Ron, who had to let Hagrid's words sink in first, paled seconds later.

"He was real interested 'bout Fluffy. But really! Who wouldn'?! There aren' many Ceberus in the world after all!

"Never did see him after tha' night though," Hagrid continued. "I'll never forget tha' night, too. It was the day before another o' them unicorns turned up dead. Poor beauties... If I ever find tha animal or man who be killin' em, I'll shoot em' down, I will."

The half giant glanced over his shoulder and the foursome followed his gaze to the large crossbow on a table in the corner.

--

Dinner was a quiet event. The three Gryffindors had decided to eat at the Ravenclaw table and were at the receiving end of many stares.

"I cannot _believe _Hagrid," Hermione said quietly, "How can he just tell a complete stranger details about Fluffy? He just, just --"

"_Spilled the beans_ on how to get past Fluffy?" Ron supplied her with a knowing look.

Hermione snapped. "Do close your mouth, Ronald, before a spider finds it's way inside it."

The poor boy shuddered at the girl's threat and quickly went back to his dinner. It was only when all conversation had ceased between the four that Harry Potter shoved his plate away and began to bash his forehead against the Ravenclaw table.

"_Oy!_" Draco hissed sideways to the Gryffindor. "Potter your bringing everyone's attention to us. Pull yourself together, man!"

_"What are we going to do?!"_ Harry wailed as he continued to thump his head against the table. _"What are we going to do?!"_

"Stop it!" Draco hissed.

Ron merely looked on at the green eyed boy with pity. "He's finally gone mental. It was only a matter of time, really."

Hermione scoffed at Ron's comment with an unamused stare before reaching over to the boy and delivering a hard pinch on the back of the neck. Harry's reaction was immediate. He recoiled with exclamation of pain and fright.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She reached over and slapped him in the back of the face.

"Put yourself together!" she hissed. "Jesus!"

Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Draco and Ron moved away from Hermione.

"Oh," she said crossly to them all. "Stop worrying about it! We'll make some kind of plan once we find out the details about this philosopher's stone... Now shut it and finish your dinner before Professors McGonagall or Snape come shove it down your throat!"

--

Wrinkling his nose, Sirius Black switched off the wizard-wireless-radio. The way Celestina Warbeck sung about her pot of love made his ear drums throb something painful. He continued to tie the package before him.

"What are you doing?"

His hands, which were covered irritatingly in spell-o-tape stilled over the package. Samantha Warren-Black had padded into the kitchen in her pajamas. Her long black hair tied in a messy bun.

Sirius gulped. "Er, I-I'm just getting a care package ready for Harry and his friends."

Samantha smiled, before placing a kiss upon her husbands lips. "Your so sweet. Oh, don't forget that I have an extra class tomorrow morning. I'm going to leave extra early. Night, babe."

He watched her walked out of the kitchen with a frown. Sirius would never admit to her, but he would rather her drop all the psychology classes and come back home. He would rather she went back to dreaming about being a care of magical creatures professor or breeder than take those damn classes. The profession was just so... Muggle-ly.

Sirius winced at his thoughts and grimaced. He was beggining to sound like his blood crazy relatives.

With one last spell-o-tape in place, he stood and walked toward the slightly open window. It was January after all, and still snowing hippogriffs. A brown owl flew down and with an expert swoop, snatched the small package.

"You do know where your going, right?" Sirius shouted after it.

The owl screeched in reply and flew away into the night.

Sirius firmly closed and locked the window before extinguishing the lights in the kitchen. As he walked to his bedroom he quickly peeked into his daughter's room. As always she was tangled in her bedsheets and deeply sleeping.

"What was it that you packed up for Harry, anyway?" Samantha asked him as he crawled into the bed beside her.

Her husband gave her his best marauder grin.

"Just a couple dozen chocolate frogs," he answered with the grin.

She gasped. "You didn't! Sirius, you _cheater_!"

--

The brown owl had delivered the care package in the dead of night. Half asleep and extremely agitated, Harry Potter had thrown the package across the room. It landed with an audible plop somewhere in the darkened dorm. Where, Harry knew not, and it was forgotten.

A few weeks, yes _weeks_, had passed.

The foursome had still not been able to find any information on the philosopher's stone, though they did get an additional clue from Hagrid.

After another afternoon of various attempts at questioning Hagrid, the massively built Grounds keeper had let the kneazle out of the bag.

"You lot 'ad best stop askin' meh 'bout Fluffy an' deh stone!" he had thundered to them in his hut. "Tha' be summat you shouldnuh know! It's all between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel ... er, blimey. Shouldnuh said tha'. Nope, shouldnuh said tha'."

They were now huddled up in the library, on a Saturday morning no less, trying to find any information on Nicholas Flamel. So far they were having no luck.

Ron had laid his head down into an open book. A stain of drool was beggining to spread on the page. Harry's head drooped every few seconds as he scanned pages with half lidded eyes. Draco held his head up with difficulty as well.

Hermione Granger on the other hand was wide awake on that early Saturday morning. With a stack of books in her arms she rounded the corner and walked quickly into the little nook of the library they had occupied.

Harry, who had been the only to notice her arrival slammed his book shut. It was effective in waking the other two boys. Ron and Draco sprung to life immediately and looked, blurry-eyed, at the bushy headed Gryffindor.

"Have any of you found anything?"

The boys shook their heads.

"This is hopeless, 'mione!" Ron cried. He wiped at his eyes. "We haven't found a single bloody thing about the stone or this Flamel codger."

Hermione sighed loudly and in defeat. She set the stack of books down and grabbed her book bag. The three boys followed after her. It was on the way out of the library that they ran into trouble.

Walking into the library were two Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. And Neville Longbottom. The two Slytherins had the Gryffindor back up against the stone wall just outside of the library. Neville trembled as Parkinson whispered in his ear and Bulstrode watched with a blank look upon her face.

"Hey," Draco and Harry spoke up simultaneously.

The two girls turned quickly and backed away from the boy. Almost identical looks of disgust appeared on their faces. Neville, shrank away from the girls and inched toward the foursome. A large package was clutched behind his back.

"What do you four want?" Pansy asked with venom dripping from her fangs.

Hermione spoke up. "You leave Neville alone! He never does a thing to you two, but your always bullying him! _Just leave him alone_!"

The smaller of the two blonds, Pansy scoffed with a scowl.

"As if I would take any advice on what to do from you, mudblood Granger," the pug-nosed girl said.

The three boys' hands immediately went to their wands. Unfortunately, another trouble arose. In the shape of a certain greasy haired potions professor.

Professor Snape stalked down the hallway. He looked as if he was on a mission by the way his eyes glinted as they spotted Harry and his friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, even his voice was greasy in that moment, though you could practically hear his glee. "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Granger and Longbottom! Attacking two defenseless girls!"

"That's not true!" said Draco with conviction. "Parkinson and Bulstrode had Longbottom up against the wall! Hermione told Parkinson to leave him alone and then you came."

Professor Snape shot daggers at the boy. "Is that right?"

Draco nodded sharply, determined to keep the man's gaze.

"Parkinson!" he barked.

The Slytherin girl startled and answered quickly, "Yes, sir?"

"Is what Mr Malfoy says true?"

With an obviously sinister grin the girl answered. "No, sir."

"I thought not," said Snape with his trade mark sneer. "Eighty points from Gryffindor! Twenty from Ravenclaw!"

If looks could kill, Snape would most definitely be dead. Four times over, it seemed Neville Longbottom decided that he would close his eyes to block out the image of Professor Snape. Unfortunately, his image was not blocked away from Snape's.

"Longbottom!" Snape barked again. "What the devil are you clutching to your buttocks, boy?!"

Neville's eyes instantly snapped open. All eyes were on him as he slowly brought the package out from behind his back. With a loud sigh, Snape growled. He stepped forward and snatched the package from the boy's hands.

"That belongs to Millicent and I, sir!" announced Pansy, her hands on her hips. "Longbottom took that package from us, sir!"

Without one look at the package, professor Snape began to hand it over to the Slytherin girl. It was in that moment that the unthinkable happened. Neville Longbottom... Spoke to professor Snape.

"No!" he said loudly, "It doesn't belong to you! It's Harry's!"

He turned to Pansy Parkinson. "It has Harry's name on it, y-you... YOU PUG FACED COW!"

Silence reigned in that particular corridor.

The look upon Parkinson's face was priceless.

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor, Longbottom. Your lucky I don't expel all five of you."

Snape then looked down at the package with a disgusted frown and threw it the floor. He grabbed onto Parkinson and Bulstrode, dragging them down the corridor and around the corner.

The foursome immediately converged on Neville.

"Are you okay?"

"Pug faced cow? That was brilliant mate!"

"Parkinson and that gorilla Bulstrode didn't do some nasty curse on you did they?"

Neville shook his head." Er, no... Thanks for sticking up for me though."

He picked the package from the floor and handed it to Harry.

"I-eh, I found that under my bed when I was looking for my herbology journal," Neville said quietly, never meeting any of their eyes. "I thought you might have lost it or something, so I came to find you... Yeah, I-eh... Better get going."

He walked away slowly until he dissappeared into the library. Hermione sighed behind them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, we should have invited him to sit with us in the common room or something," she said with another sigh. "He's always so lonely."

Ron rolled his eyes at the girl. "Anyway, whats with the package Harry. Who sent it?"

They all crowded around Harry as he squinted down at the package. Written on one side was a slightly smudged address and name.

A grin appeared on the boy's face. "It from my dad! I think it's a care package or something."

With the help of Draco and Ron, Harry ripped it open. They were all delighted to find several dozen chocolate frogs. They each took one and opened them as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.

It was when they were approaching the doors to the great hall, when they noticed that one of their own was missing. Draco had stopped a few feet away from them, staring with disbelief at the chocolate frog card that trembled in the hand.

"Whats wrong, mate?" asked Ron with a half grin, "Chocolate frog go down the wrong pipe? Happens to me all the time."

Harry rolled his eyes in good nature. "That's because you try to talk, eat and breath whenever you do anything."

Ron frowned and Hermione giggled in between them.

"Guys!" Draco looked at them with wide disbelieving eyes, though they danced glee in the afternoon light. "I think I just found Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

A/N: Just two more chapters to go and "Lost" will be officially completed! REVIEW!-- JMMendiola


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**MJ:**Thanks for the review! And I know about the situation on Snape! Don't worry it will all be explained soon enough. And also in Harry's second and third year. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"What do you mean your leaving for the day?!" Harry and Hermione hissed together as they watched Draco shuffle his feet uncomfortably.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" asked Draco quietly. He grimaced at the death glares he was receiving from the three Gryffindors. "Come on! It's not my fault! My mother decided to have our little _ex-family get together_ sooner than later."

Ron, who was munching on an apple, held a finger up. "Aren't we supposed to go investigate Fluffy and the like today? And keep an eye out?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered, she turned back to the Ravenclaw. "We can't do this without you Draco! Can you not ask your mother to re-schedule?"

Draco frowned at the thought. "Do you _know_who my mother is? My mother is Narcissa Black. No one tells Narcissa Black to, God forbid, _re-schedule_. It doesn't help that she used to be Malfoy. Your standing in society immediately goes to zilch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You all are just going to have to do it without me," said Draco. "My mother will have wild unicorns and theastrels dragging me to this appointment whether I like it or not."

"What are theastrels?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Never mind that, Ron."

"I'm sorry," the Ravenclaw pouted at the bushy haired girl, who immediately took the bait. "You guys can manage. I know you can."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes from behind Hermione, who simpered and then nodded.

"Oh, okay then," she said before immediately firing up again. "But if something exciting happens it's not my fault you missed it. It's all on you mister Malfoy!"

Draco nodded his head over exagerated solemn as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. "I'm off then, dear -- _dear_ friends. I cannot keep my mother waiting any longer. I'll be seeing you three later on tonight then."

They all watched as the blond haired boy walked briskly away from them. He disappeared around the corner before they began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So what is the plan then?" asked Ron curiously as he tried to brush a piece of lint off of his sleeve. "Are we just going to look around the third floor or --"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. "Keep quiet! Someone could hear you!"

Ron Weasley frowned at the girl. "We're the only ones in the whole corridor, Hermione..."

Hermione grabbed the Weasley boy by the ear and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. Harry merely sighed and followed with a shaking head.

Once inside the classroom, Hermione charmed the door shut and locked. Ron fought away from her, swinging at the air around the girl. Hermione rolled her eyes and let go of his ear.

"Merlin balls!" he exclaimed, rubbing his ear to ease the pain. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"You idiot," she said softly, though it echoed off the stone walls of the classrooms. "We were not _alone_, Ron. There were portraits everywhere all over the walls. No doubt they report anything suspicious they hear to the professors."

Harry snarled, uncharacteristically. "No doubt that Snape has the Bloody Baron on sneak recon."

Over the few months, Harry's dislike for the potions professor had steadily increased. It was no where near the dislike that Sirius Black felt for Snape, but it close enough and steadily approaching.

"Alright then," Ron muttered, glancing at Harry before loudling saying, "So is it safe to talk now?"

"Go ahead."

"What are we going to do then?" he asked again.

"We have to go fetch the invisibility cloak first," said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "And we'll put all out school things away as well. There will obviously be no need for them from then on. From the common room we'll go down to the third floor and patrol for any suspicious suspects... Maybe we'll even peak in on Fluffy."

Both boys looked frightened at the thought.

"Are you really sure about that, 'Mione?"

"There is no way in hell your going to get me anywhere near that bloody monster!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she huffed, "Then _I'll _be the one looking in on Fluffy, while you two cowardly custards stand back."

Hermione Granger stuck her nose into the air and unlocked the door. The two boys sighed and followed after her obediently.

"Wonder what Draco is doing now?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry answered with a pout. "Probably just apparating from Hogsmeade to the Ministry with his mum."

The red haired boy nodded in agreement.

He wrinkled his nose and said loudly. "Cowardly custard? That is _so_ primary school, Hermione."

The three first years walked toward the nearest staircase, intent on retrieving the invisibility cloak. They had no idea what kind of night this day would hold for them, and for many others.

--

As soon as they stepped off of the lift, Draco disliked the place. The interior of the building was painted in an almost blinding white. The furniture was much too modern for his taste and the secretary at the desk was snobby. The room was absolutely void of any emotion in his opinion.

They sat in the waiting room on the modern and uncomfortable love seat. Narcissa smiled at her son adoringly and held her almost minuscule, yet fashionable purse (at least that was what the add had lamented in the Witch Weekly) to her side.

"This is certainly a very nice place," she commented in a whisper to Draco, though she certainly did not mean it.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only if your a dementor, Mum. Who chose this place? I bet it was Father."

"Yes. Your father did in fact choose this ... Facility."

"I knew it! Only Father would choose a swanky, _snobby --_," he gave a glare to the secretary filing her nails behind her desk,"--place like this."

Narcissa sighed. She reached over and smoothed back a loose piece of his slicked back hair. The young boy made a whining noise in the back of his throat, but allowed her to continue with the petting.

"Draco," she said much louder than a whisper, "Your father is trying, luv. He is making an effort for a pleasant relationship between us all and spending his money is the only way he knows. He is like a leopard who is trying to change his spots. Please, allow him a chance."

The Ravenclaw first year frowned.

"But that's just it, mother," he said in an emotionless voice. Draco turned his head and looked sadly to Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy. "Leopards _don't_ change their spots."

The woman lowered her blue eyes to her lap, away from her child's gray eyes. Gray eyes that were very similar to his father's. Narcissa wondered if perhaps Draco was right.

"Miss Black."

Both mother and son looked up. The woman who had been behind her desk was now standing a few feet before them. A frown marred her face and she held a roll of parchment in the hand that had previously held the nail file.

Narcissa stood from her seat. "Yes?"

"We now have a room ready for you," the younger woman said in a uninterested and bored voice. "Lord Malfoy arrived a few minutes previously by floo. He is waiting for you and your son in conference room six. It's just through the doors. Would you like me to lead you there?"

Shaking her head in negative, Narcissa Black beckoned her son to follow after her. They both walked through the door way behind the secretary's desk. It slammed closed behind them.

"What a vile woman," Draco heard his mother mutter.

He grinned and shook his head. It was when they both looked at the two nearest doors that his grinned faded to a utter bewilderment.

"What the --?!"

_Room B2L89, Room 12gDJ_, the name plates read.

Narcissa frowned. "Quite peculiar."

Her frown deepened when the number suddenly changed. The corridor was relatively short. It had room for only five doors with a few feet in between them.

_Room 12, Room 41I8._

"I wonder," she said aloud to herself before she spoke again. This time she said very loud and clear, as if she were talking to an invisible someone across the corridor. "We are looking for Room number 6."

Draco held in his breath as the numbers and letters began to rapidly change, until they seemed to be only a blur. One by one the doors began to fade away until one remained. The changing numbers and letters began to slow until it stopped.

_Room 6_, the golden name plate read and glinted.

"There it is," Draco's mother said with relief evident in her voice. "I thought for a moment we were going to have to go ask Miss Snobby Secretary for help."

Narcissa straightened her back and began to approach the door. Just as she reached her hand out to grasp and turn the door knob. It opened. Lucius Malfoy stepped out. His signature cane accessory was gone and his clothes looked wrinkled. A thin line of blood dripped down his face from a nick on his forehead.

"Narcissa... Draco..." he whispered. His brows knitted together and it looked as if he was fighting back against some kind of pain. "I'm so sorry... _I'm so sorry_."

She walked backward away from her husband as a person appeared behind her ex-husband. Narcissa reached behind herself and grabbed a hold of Draco. Draco watched with fearful eyes and clung to his mother. He was more concerned with her safety then his own at that moment.

The person behind Lucius Malfoy was dressed in black robes. His face was cloaked and his wand was pointed to the forehead of Lucius Malfoy. The mother and son backed away from the Lucius and the cloaked figure, only to stop in their tracks as the door that lead to the lobby opened.

Miss Snobby Secretary stood behind them with her wand drawn on them. Her nose wrinkled as if a disgusting odor had wafted her way.

At that moment, the only thing going through Narcissa Black's and her son Draco Malfoy's minds were the three words that Lucius Malfoy had spoken.

_I'm so sorry._

--

Ronald Weasley lay unconscious in the middle of the giant chess board. Harry and Hermione had watched in horror as the red haired boy was struck down. He fell in slow motion from his stone horse.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped as both she and Harry jumped into action. "Ron!"

Both Gryffindors rushed to the aid of their friend. The bushy haired girl trembled as she watched Harry lay his head onto Ron's chest.

"His heart is still beating," he said in relief, "And he's still breathing as well. Hermione, I need you to get help for Ron."

Hermione looked up from Ron's still form to look at Harry. Tears glistened in her eyes and a few sobs escaped from between her tightly clamped lips. She shook her head violently.

"No!" she gasped, "I c-can't! I h-have to go on, with you! Please! Don't make m-me go, I have to make sure you make it ou-out alive, too!"

Harry nodded and a feeling of relief flooded his body. He was happy that at least someone would be with him. They left Ron on the cold stone floor of the giant chess board and took to the next room.

Hermione who was still shaken up rambled on. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare. Flitwick must have put charms on the keys. McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive. That leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

Once they reached the door that opened to the next room, Harry set his hand over the knob. He turned his head slightly to get a look of Hermione.

"Alright?" Harry whispered.

Hermione lifted her gaze. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green. She nodded.

"Go on."

Harry turned the knob and pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled air around them, making them both wrinkle their noses. They saw, laying sprawled eagle on the stone floor before them, a troll even more gargantuan then the one they had tackled. A large bloody lump stood out on it's head.

They both sighed in relief.

"I'm glad we don't have to fight this one," Harry said as they walked carefully by the unconsious troll. "Let's get to the next room, I can't breath."

Hermione nodded. "This one looks to be Quirrel's. Then the next should be Snape's."

The next door had no door knob, so Harry pushed it open. Though, both of them hardly dared to look at what came next. To their surprise there was nothing very frightening in here. Just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Hermione.

"What do we have to do?"

Hermione stepped closer to the table and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. Horrified, they realized very quickly that they were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione snatched a roll of parchment that was lying next to the bottle. Harry looked over her shoulder as she read it aloud:

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you theses clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is you friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Hermione let out a great sigh of triumph. Harry who was most certainly puzzled, saw that she was smiling. The very last thing that he wanted to do at the moment.

"This is so brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione. "This is logic -- a puzzle, not magic! A lot of great Wizards haven't even got an ounce of logic. They would be stuck in here forever!"

"Great," said Harry dryly. "We'll be in here forever, then."

"Of course not," Hermione waved the parchment in the air. "Everything we need to know is right here. Seven bottles, it says: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

She flapped the parchment at him again. "Go. Just -- go stand aside for a moment. I'll do it."

Harry blinked and stepped back a step. "Is this okay?"

"A little more."

He stepped back a few more times.

"Now?"

Hermione nodded firmly. "Yes, that's good. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. I can contribute enough logic for both of us."

As Hermione approached the table, Harry frowned. She began to read through the parchment several times. Hermione was looking up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them.

"Hermione," Harry asked, his eyes shining with amusement, "did you just insult me?"

She shot him a smile as she began to read the parchment again.

"I feel insulted, you know." He was smiling now, too. "Thanks. For the distraction, I mean."

After a few more moments of pointing at the bottles and muttering to herself, Hermione clapped her hands.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, "The small bottle will get us through the black fire. Toward the stone."

Hermione picked up the smallest bottle and handed it to Harry as he approached her. He looked at the tiny bottle and groaned.

"Only enough for one of us," he said. "That's hardly even one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which is the one that will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione turned and after a good once over she pointed at the right end of the line. She picked it up after a moment.

"It's decided then," Harry said. "You will go back, get Ron and get help."

Hermione nodded, though it was very reluctantly. Her eyes took on a teary look.

"Grab the brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Then go straight to the owlery. Send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. Whoever is after the Stone, be it Snape or another wizard... I'm no match for them, really.

"I was lucky once, right?" He pointed to his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lower lip trembled and before he knew it, she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione! _Gerroffme!_"

"Harry -- You're a great wizard, you know."

Harry was very embarrassed as she let go of him. "I'm not as good as you."

Hermione shook her head. "Me! Books and Cleverness! There are more important things, like friendship and bravery and... Oh Harry, just be _careful_!"

Harry nodded. He brought the small bottle to his lips just as Hermione did. Together they drank. Harry shivered.

"It's like ice!" said Hermione in bewilderment.

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

Just as she walked through the flames, Hermione said over her shoulder. "Good luck -- and take care!"

Harry watched her disappear from his view before he turned to face the black flames. He set the bottle back onto the table and approached the flames.

"Here I come."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Work sucks, I can barely get to my computer every day. I'm just so exhausted at the end of the day. REVIEW!! -- JMMendiola**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

"Here I come."

Harry walked forward. He went slightly rigid as he walked though the black flames. The flames licked at his body, yet he could not feel them. For a long moment be could see nothing but black fire, until he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was someone already there, just as he expected. And it wasn't even Snape.

It was someone certainly unexpected to him.

"You!" Harry gasped and gaped.

"Yes," said professor Quirrell.

He snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air. They wrapped themselves around Harry tightly.

"I- I thought --"

"It was Snape," Quirrell continued for him with a grin. His face was calm and triumphant. His voice held no stutter. "It was simply wonderful the way Severus would stalk up and down the halls, terrifying students to no end. Simply superb. It was perfect. No one would suspect p-poor stu-stuttering professor Qui-quirrell with that overgrown bat lurking around!"

Harry just could not take it.

"B-but Snape hates me! He would be the one to want me dead, not you!"

Quirrell chuckled. "Queerly, no. Snape does not want you dead. Now I, on the other hand, do."

Harry just couldn't believe that. Snape _didn't _want him to die?? With another snap of his fingers the ropes around Harry tightened.

"Your just too nosy to live, Harry Potter... Especially when you and your three little friends were scurrying around on Halloween the way you did. For all I knew you all could have seen me come to look at what was guarding the stone."

The troll suddenly became clear to Harry.

"_You._ You let the troll in!"

"Of course I did. You must have seen what I did to the other one as you made your way here? ... I have a special gift with trolls, you see. Unfortunately, Snape, who already suspected that I was up to no good, went straight to the third floor to head me off. Not only did the troll fail to beat you, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to death --" he sighed, "That three-headed beast didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly."

Quirrell suddenly turned his back to Harry. With one last look over his shoulder, the man spoke to the boy.

"Now shut your gob, Potter. I need quiet to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realised what was standing before Quirrell. It was a large mirror.

"In order to find the Stone," Quirrell was murmuring to himself, setting his hands onto the glass and examining it, "This mirror is key... Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London, bloody fruit cake... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

All Harry could think of was to come up with something that would keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"I can't believe Snape doesn't want me dead!" Harry announced. Actually he really did mean this. "With the way he treats me and all, I wouldn't think anything other."

"Yes" Quirrell said idly, "Severus Snape is a very peculiar man. He's been trying to keep you out of trouble the whole year, you know. I wouldn't put it past him if he had someone tailing you at certain times... Issues, that man has."

The man walked around to the back of the mirror and then he walkled back to the front. Quirrell stared hungrily at it.

"I see the Stone... and I'm presenting it to my master... Where the hell is it?!"

All the while, Harry struggled with the ropes binding him. They did not give. He just _had _to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"I saw you," Harry said loudly, "You and Snape. Snape was threatening you and you were sobbing..." Like a little wimp, Harry thought to himself.

For the first time, a small spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said softly, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions... He is such a great wizard... and I am weak..."

Harry was confused.

"You mean," he aid weakly, "he was there in the corridor with you?"

"He is with me where ever I go," Quirrell voice was ever so soft, but it seemed loud as it echoed in the cavernous chamber. "I met him when I was traveling the world. I was such a foolish young man... Full of ridiculous ideas of good and evil..."

His voice suddenly became strong and firm. "Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to have and seek it..."

Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Since then, I have faithfully served my master. Though I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "My master does not forgive mistakes easily. He was most displeased when I failed to steal the stone from Gringott's. He told me he would have to keep a closer watch on me... and then he punished me..."

Quirrell's voice trailed away, but then he cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

At that point, Harry mind was racing. He that at that moment what he wanted more in the world was to find the Stone before Quirrell. He just did not know how. Harry then tried to edge to the left to get a good look at the mirror without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tightly wound. He grunted as he tripped and fell over.

Quirrell merely ignored him. He was still talking to himself.

"Please, Master! Help me!"

Harry did not like the sound of that and to his horror, a voice answered.

And the voice seemed to be coming from Quirrell himself.

_"Use the boy ... Use the boy..."_

Quirrell turned sharply at and glared down at Harry, who was still on the stone floor.

"Yes," Quirrell hissed in agreement. He barked out, "Potter! Come here."

He clapped his hands once and the ropes holding Harry fell away. Harry scrambled to his feet and looked at the crazed man in apprehension.

"Come here," repeated Quirrell. "Do us all a favor, Potter and look into the mirror."

Harry walked toward him all the while thinking, _I mustn't tell the truth. Lie, I must lie about what I see! It's simple!_

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry wrinkled his nose as he breathed in a funny smell that seemed to be coming from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again.

He looked into the mirror. And he was surprised, at first.

Harry saw his reflection, pale and scared looking at first. But then after a moment, his reflection-self smiled at him. The reflection raised a hand, placed it into it's pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked, grinned and then set the Stone back into it's pocket -- and as it did, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket.

Astonishingly - incredibly - _Somehow, he'd gotten the Stone._

Quirrell sounded impatient. "Well? What do you see? Tell me!"

Screwing up his courage, Harry answered.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Cursing, Quirrell pushed Harry out of the way. As Harry moved away, he felt the heavy Stone against his leg. Did he dare make a break for it?

He had not even walked a few paces before a high voice spoke up, though Quirrell was most definitely not moving his lips.

_"He lies... He lies..."_

"Come back here, Potter!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?!"

The eerie voice spoke again.

_"Let me speak to him ... Face-to-face..."_

Quirrell wrung his hands and he whimpered, a look of almost caring desperation crossed his face. "Master, you are not strong enough!"

_"I have strength enough... for this...,"_ the voice answered.

It was almost as if the Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. Harry could not move a muscle. Absolutely petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up to his turban and began to unwrap it.

Where there should have been the back to Quirrell's head, there was a gruesome face. The most terrible looking face that Harry had ever seen. It was a pasty, chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, just like a snake.

Harry would have screamed, but he was to petrified to do so.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry stumbled. He tried to move away from it but his legs were like jelly.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket."

So he knew. Feelings was beggining to surge back into his unresponsive legs and he stumbled backward.

The face snarled. "Don't be a fool, Potter. Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... they died begging me for mercy..."

Harry saw red. This was Voldemort. This ugly face attached to the back of Quirrell's head, was _Voldemort_... He killed his parents.

"LIAR!" Harry shouted.

Quirrell was now walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see the boy. Voldemort smiled.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always valued bravery...

"Yes, boy. Your parents were brave... You father, I killed first; and he put up such a courageous fight... but your mother, she needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain, boy."

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort shrieked "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt a hand clamp onto his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar. His head felt as if it would split in two. Harry yelled and struggled with all of his might to get away from Quirrell and Voldemort, and to his surprise Quirrell let go of him.

The pain in his head instantly lessened and he looked around wildly at Quirrell. The man was hunched over in pain, gaping at his fingers. They were blistering before his eyes!

Voldemort shrieked again. "SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!"

Quirrell lunged at Harry, knocking him off of his feet, landing on top of him. His hands wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry's scar began to blind him with pain. Quirrell howled in agony.

"Master!" Quirrell cried out desperately. "I cannot hold him! My hands! My hands!"

Quirrell let go of Harry's neck and stared, bewildered, at his hands. They looked to be burned raw, red and shiny.

"Just kill him, fool!" screeched Voldemort. "Be done! KILL HIM!"

Quirrell raised his wand to preform a deadly curse, but by sudden instinct, Harry reached up and grabbed on Quirrell's face.

_"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"_

The man rolled off of him, his face blistering. It was all very clear to Harry, very fast. Quirrell could not touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain and injury. His only chance would be to keep hold of Quirrell.

Harry scrambled to his feet and flung himself at Quirrell. He grabbed onto the man's arm and held on as tight as he could. The pain in his head was building as Quirrell screamed in agony.

He held on and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Harry could hear Quirrell's terrible screams and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

And he could hear other voice as well, maybe they were just in Harry's own head, but they were steadily becoming loud and clear.

_"Harry! Harry!"_

Quirrell suddenly gave a violent wrench from his grasp and Harry fell into darkness. It was as if he were falling into a never ending well. _Down ... down ... down..._

--

Four figures hurried down a Hogwart's corridor. Three adults and one child. Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin were at front. Samantha and Abigail Black brought up the rear. Abigail, who was close to turning nine years old was in tears, and her mother, Samantha Black nee Warren was mostly certainly close.

_'I'm a bad parent!'_ thought Samantha as they came across the doors of the infirmary of the school. _'How could I have just let Harry go through with this! I knew this would happen... but it didn't cross my mind that he would actually have to come close to death for him to become the victor.'_

Sirius and Remus pushed the doors open and entered. Almost all of the infirmary beds were empty, except for one at the very end, closest to the medi-witch's office. Surrounding the lone bed were many baskets of sweets and cards. Get-well presents from friends, they supposed.

Samantha, who held her daughter Abigail's hand in her own, rushed forward. She stopped in front of the bed and looked upon Harry's sleeping face. There was not a single speck of anything on him. His face was slightly pale, but all in all, he looked to be fine.

Relief began to flood her being as she let a choking sob. A gentle tug at her hand succesfully got her attention and Samantha looked down at her almost nine year old daughter.

Abigail smiled up at her mother.

"It's okay, mommy," Abigail said as she began to hug her mother around the middle. "Harry's _okay_."

Sirius brushed by Samantha, giving her elbow a gentle squeeze before he occupied the chair beside Harry's bed. He smoothed out a wrinkle of Harry's blanket and then leaned back into his chair, content to just stay quiet and stare at the eleven year old boy. Samantha and Remus reckoned that Sirius had the idea to stay that way until Harry decided to wake up.

Abigail sat in her father's lap, comfortable and also content to follow her father's example. Sirius wrapped her arms around his little girl and place his chin at the top of her head.

Samantha smiled fondly at the two before she sat in the chair on the other side of Harry's bed. Remus stood behind her. He picked up a card and skimmed through, a hesitant smile on his lips, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with sheer sadness.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

Four heads immediately shot up. Albus Dumbledore walked toward them from the med-witch's office. His smiling face gave them hope. He stopped directly in front of Harry's bed and his smile widened, his eyes twinkling like diamonds.

"Good afternoon to you also, Harry."

The four heads turned at break neck speed to get a look at the boy in the bed. Harry eyes blinked for a moment. He reached to the small bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Once he set them onto the his face he blinked around at all his company.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, "What are you guys doing here? And Uncle Moony and Abby, too?"

His eyes suddenly widened when they landed on Dumbledore. Harry stared for a moment. Then he remember.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! --"

"Harry calm down --"

"Take it easy cub!"

"Pup, it's alright!"

Dumbledore also spoke up. "Calm yourself, dear boy."

His smile reassured Harry. "Quirrell does not have the Stone, Harry."

"The who does? Sir, I --"

"Harry, please relax," Dumbledore asked of him with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey will surely have me thrown out if you or your family become too riled up."

Samantha stood from her chair and sat at the edge of Harry's bed. She tucked the corners of the blanket under his and made sure he was warm enough. Harry had begun to look at his surroundings.

He seemed to be trying to figure out why half of Honeyduke's candy shop was piled around him.

"Gifts from your friends," Sirius said from the other side of him. Abigail was unwrapping one of his chocolate frogs.

"And admirers," added Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the chambers between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows."

Remus and Sirius chuckled. Harry smiled slightly.

"I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a school toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey on the other broomstick, felt it very unhygienic, thus, it was confiscated."

Abigail was the only one who looked very interested in the school toilet.

Harry turned to Samantha. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Samantha answered softly, "Sirius, Remus and I have been in the school since we got the news."

Remus nodded from behind her. Harry noticed that his eyes were grim.

"We've only left to have meals in the Great Hall and go back to the cottage for sleep, he said.

Sirius smiled from his seat. "It felt as if we were back in school again, eh, Moony?"

Remus returned the smile reluctantly.

"Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved," Dumbledore spoke up. "They have been extremely worried."

Harry nodded, he hoped he would be able to have a visit with his three friends. Though he did wonder, was Draco not worried about him? Of course he must be back at the castle by now. Harry was most certainly sure that a family meeting would never take longer than three days. At least he hoped so.

There was still something that bothered him though.

"But, what about the Stone --"

Dumbledore looked amused. "I see that you not to be distracted. Very well. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that."

"Thank god," Samantha muttered under her breath.

"Although," Dumbledore said, "You were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there then?" Harry asked. "You got Hermione's owl?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

Harry suddenly realized. "It was you. You were the one calling my name."

Dumbledore nodded. "I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were," said Harry, "I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer --"

"Not the Stone, Harry," Samantha said giving him a loving look. "The effort involved nearly killed you!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and as for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" asked Harry blankly. "But your friend! What about Nicolas Flamel?"

"Oh!" Dumbledore was pleasantly delighted. "You know about Nicolas? You did do the research properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."

Harry looked amazed. "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"You know," Remus said from his position behind Samantha's chair. "The Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want... The two things most human beings would choose above all. The trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Wise words, young Remus," praised Dumbledore with a beaming smile.

Remus pinked at the ears as Harry lay there, lost for words.

"I believe I shall take my leave now," said Dumbledore. "I shall leave you to your family, Harry."

They all watched as the headmaster walked out of the infirmary, humming to himself all the while. There was comfortable silence for a moment.

"He's barmy."

"Abigail Lily!"

Abigail pouted. "Mum, but he _is_! The headmaster is barmy, right daddy?"

"I'm afraid Abbys' right, Sam," sighed Sirius from his seat, "That seasoned old fruit cake is most definitely barmy."

"Too right you are," chimed in Remus, though quietly, "I had almost forgotten just how much after all these years."

"Dad?" asked Harry, "Can I ask you a question?"

Sirius smirked. "You already did, pup."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking... Even if the Stone is gone, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, right? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

His smirk faded and he grimaced. "No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere. Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. Perhaps he is looking for another body to share."

"There is still something else I want to know. Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you, Harry," said Remus from behind Samantha. He understood the situation very well. "If there is one thing that Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves it's own mark."

Samantha took over. "To have been loved so deeply, even though the loved one is gone, will give us some protection forever. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

"Okay, now just one more..."

"Oh, Harry you need to rest... Go on then."

"How did I get the Stone out of that mirror?"

Harry took notice of the look his mum and dad shared.

"Well," said his dad, "from what Dumbledore told us, the mirror that you retrieved the Stone from is called the Mirror of Erised. Also known as the Mirror of Desire. When you look into it the mirror will show you your greatest desire."

Harry was in awe. "That's wicked!"

"Now, don't misunderstand me, Harry. _It will not give you your greatest desire, it will only show it to you_. Dumbledore had charmed it in a way that when a person who wanted to find the Stone - _find it, but not use it_- would be able to get it. A person who wanted to use the Stone would only see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life."

Abigail's eyes widened. "Barmy, but genius!"

They all chuckled for a moment and settled into another comfortable silence. Harry laid back into the infirmary bed and sighed. He was most certainly ready to go back to sleep.

_"Harry!"_

Ron and Hermione bounded into the infirmary. Approaching his bed and family, Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him. She refrained herself, though.

"Hello everyone."

Ron merely ignored the rest of the family. "The whole school is talking about it, Harry!"

"Oh, Harry we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -"

"And not just about you either, mate -"

Harry was puzzled. "What do you mean? And where's Draco?"

Hermione and Ron then shared a look. Their eyes were saddened and Hermione's lip trembled. His mother set a hand on his own.

"Something has happened," she said sadly. "Three days ago, when Draco had left with his mother to meet Lucius for a family meeting... Well, they disappeared."

Harry's face paled.

"The meeting never took place, cub," Remus said. His eyes were sad and his voice was raspy. "The aurors believe that they were abducted by Lucius' old death eater friends. Not just Narcissa and Draco, but also Lucius. His blood was found at what they believe to be the scene of the crime. Excuse me for a moment."

They all watched as Remus walked quickly out of the infirmary, looking back only once. Sirius place Abigail on her feet before he too stood.

"Excuse me," he said. He gave Harry a wink and kissed Samantha on the cheek before following Remus Lupin out the door.

"As you might have already known, Harry," Samantha began when Sirius had closed the infirmary behind him. "Remus and Narcissa had started a relationship in the Christmas holidays. I believe that he was also very fond of Draco, but I am not quite sure. Obviously, the relationship has been cut short."

Hermione gave a whimper and Samantha opened her arms to the girl. Greatful, Hermione accepted a hug and laid her head upon Samantha's shoulder. Abigail patted Hermione on the back.

"Don't worry," Abigail said to them all, "I'm very sure that both Narcissa and Draco will be found. I have no doubt about it... I'm Abby, by the way. I'm Harry's sister."

Both Harry and Ron wiped away stray tears before the girls would see them. Harry smiled slightly.

"I do, too, Abby," he said, "I do, too. Thanks Abby."

Abigail nodded her head. "They're just _lost_ is all. They'll find their way back home from where ever they were taken to."

--

Remus J. Lupin sat in the professor's section of the Hogwart's quidditch stands. He reclined back into the seat behind him and closed his eyes. With his heightened hearing and smelling, he noticed and recognized the familiar person who approached slowly.

"'lo, Padfoot," he acknoledged without opening his eyes.

"'Sup, Moony," was Sirius' answer.

Sirius sat beside him.

"As you must already know," Sirius began, "I have come out here to comfort you.

Remus chuckled. "Smooth, Padfoot."

"Why, thank you."

They fell into comfortable silence before Sirius spoke up again.

"They're going to be found. Don't you worry 'bout it."

Frowning, Remus opened his eyes to get a look at Sirius. Sirius had his elbows on his knees, his chin in his palm. The animagus was looking out onto the quidditch field.

"I feel helpless, Padfoot," whispered Remus, "I-I don't know what to do."

Sirius turned his head and his eyes gleamed as he looked at his werewolf best friend.

"I do," said Sirius. "Repeat after me, Moony. It's just one word."

"And it is?"

"Recon."

--

The Feast the next day had been very eventful. Dumbledore had award one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. It had catapulted them to first place for the house cup, with Slytherin in second, Ravenclaw in third and Hufflepuff in fourth. Throughout the Great Hall whispers of the Malfoy family's disappearance was everywhere.

His parents, Remus and Abigail had left the following day and had opted to meet him on the platform instead of escorting him home. Their wardrobes had been emptied and their trunks were packed. Notes had been given to students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across he lake. On the train they pulled off their wizard robes and put on their jackets and coats.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. They had to be let out through the barrier in twos and threes so they did not attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the muggles.

"You must come and stay at Ottery St. Catchpole this summer," said Ron to Hermione, "Harry and I will send you an owl every week."

"Please do," said Hermione, "Keep me updated on Draco and his mum and dad, also."

As their family approached them, Harry took one last look at train before facing back to the barrier.

"You ready to go, pup?" asked Sirius as he took Harry's trunk.

Harry nodded. "Let's get home."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fiction. The sequel will be up in no time. -- JMMendiola**


End file.
